Unknown Mother
by zeltronica
Summary: Ryoga has his own home, his mother lives with him so he can take care of her, one day he gets a knock at the door finding a basket with three children laying in it, can he figure out who the mother is, and if so can he find it in his heart to love her.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters in it except the ones I added to make the story interesting.

* * *

**Notes: A new story I hope you will enjoy.**

**I would like to say before you get started reading this fic, it does not go exactly with the canon, this is a fan fic if you wish to read the canon go grab a book my favorite starts in book 36 where Nodoka finally finds out Ranko is her son. Ranko/Ryoga pairing.  
**

* * *

Unknown Mother

**Prologue - Nerima, five years after the failed wedding of Ranma and Akane**

Tatewaki Kuno still sported his trademark blue wardrobe, though a newer incarnation of it. He didn't look much older, though he was slightly more muscular due to rigorous hours of training with the sword.

Walking the streets of Nerima, he looked over to a bookstore he used to go to and shook his head in dismay. He noticed boards on the windows and its slightly decrepit look. He remembered better times when the streets were bustling, but as of late things had died down somewhat. The town seemed devoid of busy street life, though there were still people going to work or seeing their loved ones. As he continued his walk he stopped by Ucchan's restaurant, the chimes sounding as he opened the door.

"Welcome to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, how may we help you?" Konatsu asked in a girlish lilt.

Tatewaki pondered on this a moment, trying to hide his disgust for the "boy" dressed as a waitress. "Just my usual, please," he said as he sat down at a booth by the window that had a view of the street outside.

"One coffee with two scoops of sugar coming right up, hon," Konatsu said sweetly, her breasts bouncing, causing Tatewaki to look away quickly.

Konatsu hadn't changed much except that her wife/husband had gotten her some Spring of Drowned Girl water**. ** Ukyo had married Konatsu around four years ago once she had finally realized Ranma was no longer in the picture, as he was always off on some quest for a cure or just traveling in general.

Tatewaki pondered as he looked around, noticing a flash of a black business suit walking into the restaurant.

"Hey Tachi, you asked for me?" Nabiki said in greeting as she sat down.

Tatewaki was about to speak when Konatsu sat his coffee in front of him, along with a cappuccino for Nabiki.

"Thank you as always, Konatsu," Nabiki said as she focused in on Tatewaki.

Picking up his coffee, Tatewaki gave her a slight friendly smile before speaking. "Well, you see, Tendo, my attempts to locate my elusive Pigtailed Goddess have not borne fruit. You're her cousin, dost thou have any idea where I should look?" he asked.

Nabiki chuckled a little. "Well, not sure how much I can help you. I haven't seen Ranko since her brother Ranma moved back to his parents."

Tatewaki considered Nabiki's words. "Wait, are you telling me that cad is my Goddess's brother?" he shouted, causing Ukyo and Konatsu to look over.

"Yeah, Kuno-chan, that is what I'm saying. I haven't seen Ranma or his sister in, like, two years," Nabiki explained as she took a sip of her cappuccino.

Tatewaki mulled over Nabiki's revelations. "Well, do you know where Saotome's parents live?" he asked, pausing to drink some of his own coffee.

"No, unfortunately I don't, Tachi, or I would be collecting the money Ranma owes me for the damages to my father's dojo," Nabiki sighed, setting her drink down on the table.

Tatewaki tried to find some lead as to "Ranko"'s whereabouts. "Well, what about your sister, the fair Akane Tendo?"

"Where have you been, Kuno-chan? She got married two years ago and moved to America to become a movie star. She lives in Hollywood, California with her husband," Nabiki stated, missing her younger sister.

Tatewaki shrugged, taking one final drink of his coffee. "Then it would seem you have no information that is worthy of my time."

"Sorry, Tachi, I'm a lawyer these days, not a detective," Nabiki said with a smile.

Ukyo had not changed much either, aside from her longer hair, her ponytail now reaching her mid-thigh. She hadn't begun to show her age yet, though she was slightly heavier due to the child she was carrying. "Hey Nabiki, what brings you by my establishment?" she asked in a kind manner.

"Nothing much, just dabbling with my old career of information broker to poor Kuno-chan here," Nabiki said with a laugh.

**Unknown Mother Chapter:1**

**Hibiki residence**

Ryoga sat on his couch watching TV, letting out a chuckle here and there as he relaxed after a tiring shift. He was twenty-three years old now, his face tanned from long days at the construction job he worked. His shoulder-length hair was put back with his old yellow and black faded bandana. He wore a flannel shirt and blue jeans, along with a pair of sturdy brown work boots. _'Kami, they went all out with that comedy. Reminds me of my own complicated life,' _he thought as he watched the story of a guy caught between two girls. The lead felt love for both, but would get beaten with a broom by each of them as one girl would find him hanging out with the other.

The door bell rang out.

"Son, could you please answer the door?" Ryoga's mother called out.

Ryoga stood up, following the arrows notched on the walls to the door. "Sure thing, Mom."

As he opened the door he found no one there. Looking around, he noticed a large basket sitting at his doorstep. Reaching down, he picked it up and, with one last look around, backed into the house and shut the door. Returning to the living room, Ryoga set the basket on the table and wondered about its size.

Nayomie Hibiki walked into the living room. "What is it, dear?"

Ryoga just shook his head. "I don't know, Mom. Someone left it on the porch."

**Meanwhile, outside**

As a figure watched Ryoga take the basket inside, she said a prayer. "Please, Kami-sama, forgive me," she whispered, before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

**Back inside**

Nayomie lifted the blanket. "My word," she gasped, gazing at the three babies that were sleeping side by side. They looked to be at most about one year old. A card sat with them in the basket. Reaching down, Nayomie picked up the card to read it and then looked up to Ryoga. "It's addressed to you, son."

Ryoga frowned, taking the card. As he read it, he went rigid in shock.

"If you're reading this, then I have finally delivered our burden to you. Due to reasons out of my hands, I'm leaving our children with you until such a time as I can return for them. Until then, please watch over them, Ryoga. I promise to come back for them soon as I am able," the unsigned note read.

"PS: Do not remove the pendant from around Hiroto's neck or his curse will be active. As he gets older, just loosen the slack using the latch."

Ryoga felt weak in the knees. Sitting down, he tried to slow the pounding in his chest. _'I'm a father? With who?'_ he wondered in shock, his heartbeat refusing to slow.

Looking at the bottom of the letter, he read the names of the children. First was Neji, who had a heart next to her name. Upon inspection of the children, Ryoga found that one of them was wearing a bracelet with hearts on it. Next was Rei, with a diamond shape alongside her name. Sure enough, the middle child's bracelet matched the drawing on the note. The final name on the letter was Hiroto's, with an emblem in the shape of a pig that matched the third child's bracelet.

Nayomie eyed her son, wondering why he looked so pale. "What is it, dear?"

"I don't know when, or who, or how, but apparently I am the father of these kids!" Ryoga shouted loud enough for the entire island to hear. His eyes wide and his hair standing on end, he fainted on the spot. Slumping to the floor, he looked like a stone statue that just crumbled.

**The following day**

Ryoga pulled out a notebook. Reading through his list of phone numbers, he shook his head, not seeing anyone but Akane, Akari, Ukyo, and Shampoo's numbers listed.

'_This makes no sense! I never had kids with any of these girls. Ukyo got married four years ago to Konatsu, Akane married Daisuke two years ago, and Akari married that guy in America around three years ago,' _he thought to himself, wracking his brain as he tried who the mother could possibly be.

His thoughts were broken by a knock at the door. Getting to his feet, he followed the arrows to the door. Studying the children briefly before answering it, he noticed that all three seemed to have fangs like his barely visible through their lips.

Ryoga opened the door. "Hey, Ranma! What brings you by?" he asked as he studied Ranma's appearance. Ranma still sported his famous pigtail from his youth, but he no longer looked like the cocky boy Ryoga knew. He looked depressed, almost a broken shell of himself. He wore a pair of black high-top shoes and forest green pants. He also sported an old, ragged red silk shirt that almost resembled his traditional outfit, though it was faded in appearance.

"Can't a guy come see his old friend once in awhile?" Ranma asked with a smile, handing Ryoga a bottle of sake.

Taking the bottle, Ryoga stepped aside and allowed Ranma to enter his house before closing the door.

Ranma stopped momentarily, looking to the children sleeping in the crib. "Wow, whose kids, yours?"

"Yeah, they are my kids, apparently. They were just dropped off last night," Ryoga explained, setting the bottle of sake down on the oak-finished coffee table.

Ranma nodded and then asked curiously, "So, who's the lucky girl? You sly dog, I go away for a year or so to look for a cure for my curse, and you're off havin' a family!"

"I wish I knew, Ranma. It's a complete surprise, really. The mother dropped them off last night, and I have no idea who it is," Ryoga said, his heart heavy as his fist balled up tight, knuckles turning white.

Ranma walked to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses, and walked back to the living room. "Well, why don't we have a drink for old time's sake, pal?"

"Sure, that would be nice. Did you find a cure?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Nope, I came up empty-handed. I'll try again soon enough, though."

"You've been saying that for five years now," Ryoga noted with a slight chuckle.

Ranma popped the cork on the sake bottle and poured their drinks. "Well, old habits die hard, ya know, and Mom's been all over me since me and Akane split up."

"Oh, so you've been searching for a cure to get away from your problems?" Ryoga asked, taking his glass.

Ranma nodded, setting the sake bottle down before picking up his own glass. "Yeah, that just about sums it up…well, here's to distant friends and family."

"I'll drink to that, Ranma," Ryoga agreed as he clanked his glass against Ranma's, taking the drink in unison.

Around that time, Nayomie walked into the room. Seeing the sake bottle, she shook her head. "Want me to watch the kids for you, dear?" she asked in a pleasant voice, noticing Ranma sitting on the couch.

Ryoga gave his mother an appreciative nod. "If you would, please, so I can talk to my friend here. He doesn't come around very often."

"With the way his father and mother carry on, I don't blame him," Nayomie said as she took the infants into the next room with her.

After watching his mother leave the room, Ryoga turned to Ranma. "You never did say why things have been getting so bad between you and your mother."

"She thinks I'm too feminine 'cause of my curse," Ranma said in a disgusted voice.

Ryoga sighed in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe. You're one of the biggest macho jerks I know, no offense."

"None taken, Ryoga. I can be a jerk, I admit it," Ranma said with a sad smile.

Ryoga thought a moment and asked, "So, do you still hate your curse with a passion like I hate mine?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. Though she gets me out of trouble a lot, she's caused my relationship with my mom and dad to deteriorate rapidly. Mom almost enforced the seppuku pledge on me during a drunken tirade she had," Ranma said, his shoulders slumped as he poured another round of sake for the both of them.

Picking up his glass, Ryoga downed its contents in unison with Ranma. "Ouch, I am sorry to hear that. Sounds like your misery is worse then mine these days."

"I think we are about even, Ryoga. Your curse puts you in situations where you can't fight back, and mine, well…complicates things," Ranma said, pouring yet another drink.

Ryoga pondered Ranma's statement before taking another gulp of his drink. "So, what do you do these days for money?" he asked kindly.

"Not really much, every so often I will do a little waitress work here and there. Oh, don't look at me like that, Ryoga. I would gladly do construction or something if I didn't get discriminated 'cause of my curse," Ranma complained, taking a long pull from the sake bottle.

Ryoga let out a sigh. "I understand. It's not easy for me, but I do manage working construction about four days every week. But yeah, with your curse you could end up…well, no need to go there."

Ranma nodded slightly. "So, you're still livin' with your mother. Why's that?"

"Well, I own this house now, actually. She stays with me so I can take care of her. My father passed away half a year ago," Ryoga explained as he watched Ranma pour him some more sake.

Ranma gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry to hear that, pal. Well, you're definitely the better man. I can't take care of my family much less myself these days. According to my dad, I'm a useless girl who turned her back on martial arts and everything he taught me," he said with a sigh.

"Ranma, you're not useless, and you're not a girl unless you're in your other form. You shouldn't let him bother you. Please tell me you at least practice the Art in secret?" Ryoga asked his friend.

Ranma shrugged. "I practice once in a while, and I'll secretly knock off a dojo or two to keep my edge, but I think my days as a martial artist are numbered. I've got no drive anymore, you know? Just about the only thing I look forward to is seeing my friends that are still around…or 'friend,' really, that being you. You're the only one who stuck by me while everyone else moved on or moved away," he said sincerely.

**Two hours later…**

"So, like, there I was, Ryoga, Kuno backed into a corner, when out of nowhere Akane falls unconscious from the second-story window and lands on top of him. Well, when she woke up she gave us each a slap, callin' us perverted bakas," Ranma recounted, his speech slurred as he slouched back on the couch across from Ryoga.

Ryoga laughed drunkenly. "I remember that! She passed out 'cause she found out I was P-chan. I didn't hear the end of that for two years straight. I thought she was gonna hate me forever!"

"Yeah, I was right there with you, now that I think about it, gettin' a beating alongside you! She sure had a temper in those days," Ranma said, happily drunk.

They both continued swapping their drunken war stories, finally passing out six sake bottles later.

Coming to the living room to check on the boys, Nayomie laughed to herself as she noted all the bottles lying about. "Every time his friend comes over they drink until they drop," she said quietly to herself.

Hearing the phone ring, Nayomie went to answer it. "Hello, Hibiki residence."

"Hello, Nayomie, this is Mrs. Saotome. Is my son over there by any chance?" Nodoka queried.

Nayomie, remembering a bitter argument Ranma and his parents had, simply shrugged. "No, he hasn't been here. Why do you ask?" she carefully lied.

"Well, he finally came home briefly and then left just as quickly. He has been doing this for the last two years. We hardly get to see him anymore. I mean, he left last year and then showed up out of the blue before leaving again almost immediately," Nodoka rambled sadly.

Nayomie sighed, wanting to tell the truth, but thought better of it. "I'm sorry to hear that. If I see Ranma, I will tell him you're looking for him, Nodoka."

"Nayomie, please tell him I am sorry. I never meant what I said; I was upset at the time," Nodoka pleaded, almost on the verge of tears. Hanging up the phone, she slumped down in the corner of the kitchen.

**The following day**

Ranma sat eating some cereal, trying to shake the headache off.

"Your mother called looking for you, Ranma. I think she wants to apologize to you," Nayomie explained.

Ranma looked up to Ryoga's mother, letting out a sorrowful sigh. "I'll go see her when I leave here, though she'll probably just give me another speech on manliness. She'll go on about how I'm lacking in that department 'cause I haven't chosen a girlfriend. She always apologizes and then slowly tries to rework the conversation back to me," he stated bleakly.

"I don't know what to tell you, dear, but she sounded sincere to me. It's not really my place to say, but I think you should try to have faith that this time it might be different," Nayomie said in a kind and encouraging voice.

As Ranma finished his cereal he stood up, setting his bowl in the sink. Thanking Ryoga's mother for the breakfast, he then made his way to the living room where Ryoga was spending time with the children. "Have a good one, Ryoga. I'll drop by again sometime soon."

"Alright, well, see you then," Ryoga said, feeling a pang of sadness at the knowledge that he might not see his friend again for perhaps another year. With Ranma, it varied – sometimes he would come over every three months or so, but it could also be a year or more as it had been this time. His absences seemed to have gotten longer ever since Akane had left him over two years earlier for Daisuke.

Ranma opened the front door, taking a long look at his friend and the three babies by Ryoga's side. Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

**Saotome residence, four hours later**

Ranma reached into his pocket, pulling out the house key and unlocking the door. Stepping into the house and shutting the door behind him, he spotted his father Genma sitting on the sofa and watching TV. Ranma paid him no mind. Walking to the kitchen, he found a seat at the table where he could watch his mother fixing something for lunch.

"Are you finally going to talk to me, honey?" Nodoka asked without looking up.

Ranma sighed, feeling worn down. "What's to talk about? Pops calls me a failure 'cause we didn't get a dojo, and you think I'm unmanly. What do you think I'd wanna talk about, Mom?"

"Look, I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said about the pledge; you just frustrate me! All I want is what's best for you, dear," Nodoka said in a depressed voice.

Ranma shook his head. "Mom, you were deadly serious. Don't try to say you weren't. I told you I was getting used to my curse and didn't wanna bother with findin' a cure anymore. I mean, I searched high and low, comin' up with nothing at all. I won't marry the girls you choose for me, and you think I'm unmanly for it."

"Honey, I wasn't serious. If I was, I would be your second right now. I just want my son back, please stop this," Nodoka pleaded, getting on her knees and looking up into Ranma's eyes.

Shaking with sadness and frustration, Ranma looked to his mother with tears in his eyes. "No, come on, get up. You don't need to be beggin' me like that. I don't know what to believe anymore, Mom. A long time ago the only way I could cry was in my curse form. Now I'm a wreck, my father hates me, and I got you constantly tryin' to impose your will on me. I love you, Mom, but I can't keep this up…I just can't."

Nodoka swallowed at her son's declaration, pulling Ranma into her embrace. "I am so sorry, honey. Please know on my honor that I am telling you the truth," she said with sincerity.

Ranma started crying uncontrollably in Nodoka's arms. She rocked back and forth with him for several minutes, trying to calm him down. "Let it out, dear…Momma's with you," Nodoka said in a soothing voice. Finally aware of the damage she had caused, she started to cry as well.

After a few minutes they both calmed down somewhat, still sitting on the floor together.

"I won't try to force you to marry anyone anymore, I promise you. I just wanted a grandchild, and that was selfish of me. I'm so very sorry, dear." Nodoka said sadly.

Ranma choked up and started to cry again, his mother trying to comfort him as she attempted to figure out what set him off again.

**Later that night**

Nodoka sighed as she looked over her son, who was lying in his futon asleep. '_I just don't understand what I said that upset him,' _she wondered. Thinking back on their conversation, she noted that she had been speaking of her desire for a grandchild. _'Could that be it?' _she asked herself as she closed the door to Ranma's room before heading to her own room to get ready for bed.

"So, did the sniveling girl cry herself to sleep?" Genma asked in a cold, mocking voice.

Nodoka glared at her husband. "Can it, Genma. That is our son in there and I won't have you bad mouthing him anymore. You've done enough damage, and I feel terrible that I allowed myself to try to force our will on him to make you happy."

"No-chan, he doesn't practice the Art anymore and he's in his cursed form more often than not," Genma protested, agitation in his tone.

Nodoka was fuming. "_Dearest_, whose fault is that? You told him he was no longer worthy of the Art, and thanks to us, he has no drive anymore. Do you want him to die? If this keeps up, he will – if he isn't already at that point already," she said in a grief-stricken manner.

Genma felt his mouth go dry and was unable to speak.

"You can continue not wanting to be his father for all I care, but I am his mother! For once, I'm going to do my job right. If you don't like it, we can get a divorce soon," Nodoka threatened as she left the room, slamming the door and causing Genma to jump.

**The following morning**

Genma woke with a start. Looking to his left, he muttered to himself as he noticed his wife wasn't in bed beside him. Finally getting out of bed, he stretched a bit and walked over to the closet to pull out a clean white gi. "Foolish girl, always getting me in trouble with her mother," he muttered to himself angrily, stopping to pick up his glasses as he left the room. He entered the furo briefly and grabbed a bucket of cold water before walking towards his son's room. Opening the door, he glared at Ranma who was sprawled out on his futon, wearing only a pair of blue boxers that depicted the manga character Rei Ayanami and a black muscle shirt.

"Time to wake up, girl!" Genma shouted as he doused Ranma with the pail of water.

Ranma sprang up from her slumber sputtering. "What the hell?" she shouted as she found herself picked up and thrown out the open window, landing on the lawn roughly.

Genma walked over to the window and leapt out, landing behind his son-turned-daughter. He looked down at her slumped-over form with disgust. "Get up! It's time to learn just how worthless you are," he said with malice.

Ranma started to pick herself up off the ground when she felt herself kicked between her legs, flying forward and hitting a nearby tree. Now on her back, she turned her head to look at the culprit. Rolling over and pushing herself up off the ground, she let out a growl. "I'm gettin' real tired of this, Pops. Ya wanna show me how worthless I am? Fine, let's do this. I ain't gonna hold back. I am so sick of you! Ya think I'm lax in the Art? You're friggin' mistaken!" she exclaimed, spitting on the ground.

"Talk is cheap when it comes to worthless girls. Show me what you've got!" Genma declared. He felt confident that he could take his son-turned-daughter down like he'd been doing so often for the last five years as Ranma let her training slacken, not caring for anyone and only wallowing in her own misery.

Ranma shot her father a spiteful glare. "I will show you, old man. This time I'll pay you back for everything you've done to me a hundred fold!" she screamed out like an angered banshee.

Nodoka had just stepped out of the shower and was drying her hair when her ears perked up at the sound of fists on flesh. "Oh Kami-sama, if Genma is beating on Ranma again, so help me, I'm going to have a panda-skin rug," she growled out to herself.

"You had enough, Pops, HUH? I can't hear you, speak louder!" Ranma shouted as she brought her right fist down on Genma's tortured face, which was covered in blood and bruises that were swelling. Ranma's other hand was held firmly around Genma's throat, her eyes flaring red to match her hair.

Running outside, Nodoka covered her mouth in shock at the scene. "Please, Ranma, that is enough. Let your father go, please, before you kill him."

Ranma relaxed her hold on Genma's throat before throwing one last punch that broke her father's nose and letting him hit the ground in a heap. Her muscles tense, she walked past her mother without a word as she tried to calm her temper. She was muttering half to herself, "I been knockin' off dojos in secret for the last five years, ya know…."

Nodoka watched her daughter go into the house mumbling something she could just barely make out. _'Ranma has been challenging dojos in secret?' _she asked herself several times in shock, finally connecting the dots as she recalled hearing of several dojos that had complained about a girl who resembled her son. Now those complaints made sense – the dojo owners had said the girl was erratic, a loose cannon, and would go farther than simply beating her opponent. It was as if she were determined to get rid of some pent-up rage that had been building up for far too long. _'Yes,'_ Nodoka thought, _'for the last five years now.'_

**Dr. Tofu's clinic**

Kasumi and Dr. Tofu examined Genma, who lay unconscious on the examining table. They looked a little worried, thinking a new enemy or something came to Nerima.

"Who on earth did this to him, Mrs. Saotome?" Tofu asked with concern. Genma looked like a freight train had smacked him around.

Nodoka sighed. "Ranma did. Genma tried to get abusive again this morning, and I think Ranma finally snapped," she explained, not really feeling too sorry for her injured husband.

Tofu nodded his head, pushing up his glasses. "Well, I kept telling him this abuse needed to stop. He would just say that Ranma was weak and needed to be punished for not practicing the Art. But I know that Ranma has been picking off dojos over the last few years like they were nothing. I guess Mr. Saotome here got a wake-up call in a big way…or he will, once he regains consciousness."

Kasumi just shook her head, wondering what was going on in Ranma's head since Akane had left him. She knew it had a stronger impact than Ranma would let on. "So, Auntie Saotome, where is Ranma now? I haven't seen him in a year and a half."

"He's at home right now watching TV as far as I know. Hopefully he'll still be there when I get home," Nodoka said in a flat tone.

"You're not going to lecture him, are you?" Dr. Tofu asked in a worried voice.

Nodoka gave Tofu a sharp glare, but then softened her features. "I have no intention on reprimanding my son on his actions. Genma had this coming for a long time. I am happy to see the martial artist that once was my son finally come out again. I just wish he wouldn't have been quite so vicious about it."

"Well, Mrs. Saotome, your husband should be just fine fairly soon. From what I can tell, he'll make a full recovery. However, I don't recommend he try fighting any more steamrollers in the form of a redheaded girl or a raven-haired boy any time soon," Dr. Tofu said with a neutral expression as he didn't really care much for Genma and the way he treated Ranma.

"Thank you, Dr. Tofu. Unfortunately, I'm afraid he will not be my husband much longer. I think it is finally time I did what I should have done years ago, going back to at least when I found out about that horrid Neko-ken training he put my child through," Nodoka said as she turned and left for home.

**Half an hour later**

Nodoka sat on the couch with her son, looking him in the eye. "Honey, please promise me you will get your temper under control. I don't want to see you do something you will regret one of these days," she said with genuine concern in her voice.

"I will try, Mom. I'm really sorry; I'm just tired of my life being such a mess. I mean, I got problems comin' out of the woodwork. Look, I'll go on a trip to clear my mind if that'll help ease your worry," Ranma said calmly.

Nodoka shook her head, looking to Ranma with a slight smile. "No, just promise me. I'll take you at your word. Please don't go on another journey, stick around for a little while. You have been traveling around for how long now? Five years off and on, and you're still not any closer to controlling your temper. In fact, I'm worried it's actually gotten worse."

"Alright, Mom. If it'll help you, then I promise. And I'll stick around, but I gotta go somewhere today. I'll be back around six o'clock in the evening," Ranma said to his mother, giving her a promise that he would always try to keep.

Nodoka pulled Ranma into her arms and hugged him tight. "Thank you, dear. I will have dinner ready when you return," she said warmly as Ranma returned her hug, finally happy to be sharing a bond of affection with his mother.

**Hibiki residence, a few hours later**

As Ranma made his way towards his friend's house, a slight shower triggered his curse, stopping as quickly as it came. Getting closer, she could hear the cries of the three children within the Hibiki home. Her heart lurched as she quickened her pace to a near sprint until she was at the door and opened it without knocking, a look of worry on her face.

Once inside, the crying was louder. She found Ryoga trying to calm the children down. Appearing stressed, he looked up to his visitor. "Ranma, I don't know what's wrong. They've been crying for hours."

Ranma tried to hide her concern. "Have you fed them?"

"Yeah, my Mom did, and, well, she left an hour ago on an errand, and…um, I am so lost with this," Ryoga said worriedly.

Ranma noticed some diapers sitting on the table by the couch. "Maybe you should check their diapers?" she said rather bluntly.

"Um, I, well…it's not something I'm used to. I mean, two of them are girls, and…" Ryoga trailed off, feeling out of his element.

Ranma let out a sigh as she stepped closer, smelling the stench. "You're their father, right? There is nothing wrong with changing a diaper when it comes to your kids."

"Could you, maybe, since you're a girl right now and all?" Ryoga asked, somewhat fidgety.

Ranma rolled her eyes as she walked over and grabbed the diaper pack. "And you think I would know any better?" she asked, opening it up and taking out three diapers.

"Well, you're a girl right now. Don't motherly instincts kick in or something?" Ryoga asked, trying to talk Ranma into doing him the favor.

Ranma shook her head, trying to conceal how close to the mark Ryoga's comment actually was. "Ryoga, just go make us some coffee, please. I'll deal with this," she said over the sound of the screaming infants.

Ryoga went to the kitchen, worrying over the children and hoping he had not made a mistake by letting Ranma change his kids' diapers.

Ranma sighed as she made sure Ryoga was finally out of the room. "Oh, calm down. Momma's here, no need to cry now," she spoke soothingly as she went to work changing the offending diapers with a speed and precision that seemed almost effortless.

Ryoga leaned against the wall, watching the coffee percolate. "Oh Kami-sama, how am I supposed to take care of these kids? I mean, I pawn them off on my friend the first chance I get. What a loser I must be," he muttered quietly to himself.

Just then, Nayomie walked in through the back door. Seeing Ryoga leaning against the wall, she was surprised at not hearing the children crying. "You okay, dear? I see you finally calmed them down."

"I, uh, well, apparently they needed changing. Ranma's in there right now with them," Ryoga said as he grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee.

Nayomie pondered on this a moment before walking into the living room, where she saw Ranma cradling one of the children and singing a lullaby. "You sure have a way with children, don't you, Ranma?"

"Well, not really. Just doing a martial artist's duty and helping my friends with their problems, you know," Ranma said, shrugging her shoulders.

Nayomie smiled at Ranma. "That lullaby you were singing – where did you learn it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I was with my Pops a long time ago, and happened across a sweet young lady who was caring for her child. She would sing that lullaby almost every day we were on the boat. I figured it would help with the kids here," Ranma explained, trying to hide the fact she had taught herself the song.

Nayomie quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "I've never heard that lullaby until now. Who is Saffron?"

"Uh, not sure. Like I said, she was singing it to her child. I think he might be some kind of emperor," Ranma answered, trying to mask her lie.

Nayomie studied the child in Ranma's arms along with Ranma herself. "Well, if you're staying long, I will have dinner ready in an hour."

"Thanks, but I'll be leaving soon. Just wanted to stop by and let Ryoga know I'm gonna be in town a lot more now days," Ranma said as she set Rei back into the crib with the other two children.

Ryoga walked in carrying the coffee and handed a cup to Ranma. "Here you go, black just like you like it," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Ryoga," Ranma said as she took a sip.

After a minute or two Ryoga's mother headed to the kitchen to get started on dinner, leaving them alone together.

"You sure got them quiet fast, Ranma. How did you manage it?" Ryoga asked, hopeful to learn her secret.

Ranma took another sip before answering. "Not really much. I just changed and cleaned them up. They quieted down pretty quickly after that," she explained in a nonchalant tone.

"Well, thanks for the save. I mean, I know they're not your kids, so it's not your responsibility. You didn't have to help, but I appreciate it," Ryoga said, gratitude in his voice.

Ranma's heart wrenched at Ryoga's words, but she tried to mask her pain. "It's no problem, really, Ryoga. You're a good friend to me, so this was nothin'," she said meekly, giving him a thin smile. "I wanted you to know I'll be sticking around for a while. Mom kinda talked me into it."

"Well, that's good to hear. I was kind of hoping you weren't gonna be gone for another year or more. I really miss our sparring sessions," Ryoga said, happy to hear his friend and rival wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Then he asked, "So, you and your mom getting along again?"

Ranma shrugged. "Yeah, for the time being, anyways. Time'll tell if she's serious or not about not tryin' to force my life anymore."

Setting her empty cup on the coffee table, Ranma looked to Ryoga. "Well, I hafta go for now. I promised my mom I would return around six for dinner," she said with a smile.

"You going to come by tomorrow, Ranma? I mean, I could help you get a job at my work. I'm sure the boss would overlook your curse," Ryoga said encouragingly.

Ranma gave him a slight smile. "I would, but I think I need to get settled back into Nerima for a while before I can really do that, ya know?" she said as she walked to the door. Pausing briefly, she opened it and left for home.

Ryoga looked to the children, who were sleeping contently. "You guys will calm down for him but not me? Why is that?" he asked, knowing they couldn't answer. He let out a light chuckle as he listened to Ranma's words in his head. _'"You're their father, right? There is nothing wrong with changing a diaper when it comes to your kids."'_

**Halfway to home**

Ranma continued her walk as she approached the slightly busy market. It was then that she noticed Tatewaki Kuno walking towards her while reading a book. _'I wonder what he's been up too these past few years?'_ she asked herself in wonderment. "Yo, Kuno! How ya been?"

Tatewaki looked up from his book in shock to see his beloved Pigtailed Girl standing there. "Pigtailed Girl! I am so happy, the heavens weep from longing for you," he proclaimed, thrilled to see her.

"Uh…heh. Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what've you been up to?" Ranma asked again in a slightly annoyed tone.

Tatewaki just smiled to his Redheaded Goddess. "Nothing too terribly exciting, I'm afraid. I was just on my way to my afternoon kendo class. They can wait for you, surely?" he asked in a kind tone.

"You their instructor, Kuno-sempai?" Ranma asked.

Tatewaki struck a pose pulling out his katana from its sheath to show off for his Goddess. "Yes, I am indeed their sensei. I started my dojo three years ago, a rather successful one, I might add. What about you? Your brother isn't forcing you to stay at home and clean for him all the time or anything as boorish as that, is he?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Ranma stared at him blankly for a minute before realizing he was referring to her male half. "No, it's nothing like that. I come and go as I choose; same with him," she explained, rather surprised she hadn't been glomped or anything by Kuno yet. She was sure it was only a matter of time. "Well, I gotta go. My mom wants me home around six. Maybe we'll meet again!" she shouted, not waiting for an answer as she hopped onto a nearby roof and headed for home.

Tatewaki stood there feeling awkward as he put his sword away walked off towards his dojo to teach his evening classes. _'That was rather abrupt,' _he thought, shaking his head.

* * *

**Notes: Well this is a story I thought up, and began writing.  
**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter reviews that are constructive are most appreciated.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes**: **Well it is another chapter release I hope you like it, special thanks to my beta reader for making this possible.**

* * *

**Unknown Mother Chapter:2**

**Hibiki residence, two days later**

Nayomie sat on the couch, going through her contact book and shaking her head. _'Where on earth am I going to find a sitter for the children on such short notice, especially this close to the arts festival?' _she asked herselfas she scanned through the list, tracing her index finger along the page. She stopped, looking at Mrs. Saotome's name with a number underneath it. She shook her head once again. Skipping to the last name on the list, she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Satori, this is Nayomie Hibiki. I was wondering if you might be able to babysit for me today?" Nayomie asked with hope.

Satori looked over to her boyfriend and answered, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hibiki, but I'm rather busy. Otherwise, I would gladly watch them for you."

"I- I see. Alright. Take care, Satori. Maybe next time, then. Goodbye," Nayomie said, trying to mask her disappointment as she hung up the phone. Shoulders slumped, she lifted her head when she heard a knock at the door. _'Who could that be? Ranma, maybe?' _Standing up, she walked to the front door. Opening it, she found another Saotome. "Why, hello there, Nodoka. I didn't expect to see you today. Please come in, won't you?"

Nodoka gave Nayomie a warm smile as she was allowed in, taking her shoes off and stepping into some house slippers. "Thank you, Nayomie. I am terribly sorry for bothering you. I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by to chat for a little while," she said as she took a seat on the couch as per Nayomie's gesture.

"Would you like some tea, Nodoka?" Nayomie asked pleasantly.

Nodoka crossed her legs, placing her hands in her lap, while looking at her old friend from childhood. "If you wouldn't mind, please, I would love some."

Nayomie walked into the kitchen, leaving her friend in the living room. "Not at all! Would you prefer sweetened tea or herbal tea?"

Still sitting on the couch, Nodoka noticed a crib set up in the corner of the living room. With a curious eyebrow raised, she replied, "I will take herbal tea, please." After making her request, curiosity got the better of her. Walking over to the crib, she looked down to find three slumbering infants.

After preparing the tea to brew, Nayomie walked back into the living room and saw Nodoka standing over the crib. "They are adorable, wouldn't you agree, my friend?"

"Yes, they certainly are. Are you babysitting?" Nodoka asked curiously.

Nayomie nodded. "More or less, Nodoka. Ryoga just found out he was a father not long ago, but we have no idea who the mother is."

"Oh, that is terrible! You mean the mother abandoned them at your son's doorstep?" Nodoka asked in disbelief.

Nayomie shrugged, letting out a sigh. "I would personally like to think she had a good reason. She promised in her letter to come back for them as soon as she dealt with her problems. She obviously loves them, as they were well cleaned and fed when they were dropped off," she explained. Thinking for a moment, she asked, "Nodoka, could you possibly do me a favor? I wouldn't ask unless it was important. Could you watch them for me? Ryoga doesn't come home for another six hours, and I had promised I would help out at the festival."

"I would gladly watch them for you, Nayomie. How long until you need to go?" Nodoka asked, wearing a hopeful expression.

Nayomie gave her friend a smile. "I have about twenty minutes before I need to leave. What is it I can help you with, hon?"

Nodoka sighed. "I'm afraid my husband and son got in a fight, and, well, I have opted for a divorce. Last night, Genma didn't take the news well and presumed to threaten me. I fear he may try to do something rash. I was wondering if there might be any way I could stay here until the divorce is over, along with Ranma? I know he is old enough to be on his own, but he really hasn't a home or the means to buy a home for himself as of yet," she explained in an almost begging tone.

Nayomie looked to Nodoka with worry. "I can't say I didn't see this coming, Nodoka, but if it will help you and Ranma then I have no problem with the two of you staying here for now."

"Thank you, Nayomie! I will gladly help out around the house and help look after the children," Nodoka promised, bowing gratefully.

Nayomie sighed as she looked at the Saotome honor blade leaning against the couch, then went to the kitchen to get the tea for her friend. _'Oh, the messes you get yourself into, Ranma,' _she thought, hoping she had not made a mistake.

**Forty minutes later**

Nodoka reached into the crib, picking up Neji and looking into the child's chocolate-brown eyes and noting the fuzzy white hair upon her head. _'Ryoga is definitely the father, those fangs cannot be mistaken.' _"Who is your mother, little one?" she asked as she cradled the child, knowing she was far too young to answer her question. As she looked at Rei, she noticed the child had blue eyes and sported a thin layer of auburn hair. _'It couldn't be, could it?' _"Your mother wouldn't happen to be my child, would it?" she asked, giggling. "No, of course not. He would never consider having children as a woman, I'm sure of it," she said firmly, though she continued to sit and think on the matter for several minutes more.

Nodoka placed Neji back into the crib, looking to her honor blade with disgust. Turning her attention back to the children, she tried to study every detail of their features. _'Even if my son did have these children, he wouldn't tell me, would he?' _Nodoka let out a sigh, lost in thought on the matter for some time. She perked up to the sound of knocking at the door front door. "Come in," she called as she looked to the door to see Ranma step into the house.

"Oh, hey Mom, what you doing here?" Ranma asked casually, trying to hide his worry as his gaze fell to the bundled sword on her lap.

Nodoka, noticing Ranma's gaze, gave him a soft smile. "I was visiting Hibiki-san and she asked me to watch these children for her." _'Do I ask him?' _Thinking against it, she spoke. "Ranma, she said we can stay here for a little while. I would like to go do some shopping. Do think you could maybe watch the kids while I buy us some groceries and supplies to help the Hibikis out?"

Ranma looked to his children and then to his mother. "Um, I don't know anything about takin' care of kids, Mom," he carefully lied.

Nodoka chuckled at Ranma. "Just for a little while, I promise. There's nothing to it," she said. She wore a slightly cheeky smile that Ranma missed as he was looking off to the side. _'When he is ready, I suppose,' _she thought as she walked over to her son and gave him a hug. "Okay, I will be back shortly. There is formula in the refrigerator, and the baby supplies are by the crib," she said before leaving, handing her bundle to Ranma as she left.

Ranma watched his mother leave while he held the Saotome honor blade. He turned his gaze to the bearer of his possible doom. _'Weird, she's never placed the sword in my hands since we left the Tendos,' _he observed. After a few minutes he set the sword down, sitting on the couch. He had mixed feelings about the present situation. _'Does she know?' _Ranma wondered, both hoping and fearing that his nightmare might be nearing its end.

**Festival of the arts**

As Nodoka approached the arts festival in the park, she heard the sounds of chime music being played and many patrons all walking along. Looking at the displays as she continued to wade through the crowd, she finally found her friend's booth. Walking around the counter to the back, she found Nayomie stirring soup.

Nayomie looked over to the sound of shuffling feet with surprise. "No-chan, I thought you were watching the kids?" she asked with a worried look.

"I thought they needed time with their mother. Ranma _is_ the mother, isn't he?" Nodoka asked, hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself.

Nayomie continued working on her soup, not answering for a few moments. "I am not sure, but I think so. They do tend to drink a lot whenever they get together, so anything could have happened."

"If you thought he was the mother, why not ask him or call me?" Nodoka asked, furrowing her brow.

Nayomie shrugged her shoulders. "You know their histories. We're lucky they're truly friends now. I didn't want to push for fear that she would just run away, taking the kids with her. She fears you, Nodoka, and she probably lacks the courage to tell my son as of yet because of that. But let me ask you a question, dear. If you suspected, why didn't you ask Ranma yourself?"

"I guess I felt much the same as you. I have made many mistakes…I never wanted him to fear me," Nodoka said with eyes downcast. She felt terrible.

Nayomie gave Nodoka a smile. "Then let us bide our time. Ranma will come forward when he is ready. How will you respond once he does, however?"

"I…am not sure. I don't approve of such relationships. But at the same time, this is my child we are talking about. Even if I tried to deny it in the past, I know he's half-girl. So, I suppose I will just have to cross that bridge when we get to it," Nodoka said, shrugging her shoulders in resignation.

**Back with Ranma and the kids**

Ranma sighed as she came back from the kitchen. "Alright, who's first?" she asked with a motherly lilt to her children as she waved the bottle in front of them playfully before placing it into Rei's waiting hands. She then did the same for the other two. Reaching over, she picked up the TV remote and turned it on. Scanning the channels, she stopped on a commercial that featured her ex-fiancée holding up a soda called "Chikosala." Ranma felt her heart lurch, shaking a bit as she thought about how she missed her wayward ex. "Damn you, Hiroshi, this is all your fault. If you hadn't told Akane, none of this would have happened," she muttered to herself.

The three infants made cooing noises as they suckled their bottles under their mother's watchful eyes.

"Hiroto, your Mommy's little boy, aren't you? Look at you go, you're definitely going to be a strong martial artist when you grow up," Ranma cooed as she watched her son empty the bottle in a matter of seconds. Looking to her two girls, she saw that they had finished their formula as well before starting to cry.

Ranma smiled as she got up to get some more for them. "Alright, alright, I'll get ya some more," she said in a motherly tone as she looked down at her children happily before walking to the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen, Ranma opened the fridge and grabbed three more bottles of formula that were already prepared. Pausing when she heard the kitchen wall phone ring, she set the bottles down to answer it.

"Hello, Ranma?" Nodoka asked.

Hearing her mother's voice, Ranma casually dipped her hand into the water heating on the stove to warm the children's bottles, triggering her change back to male. "Yo Mom, what's up?"

"I was just checking on you, Ranma. How are things going?" Nodoka asked as she held her hand over her other ear to block out the noise coming from the crowd at the festival.

Ranma shrugged as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "They're goin' fine. The kids eat like vacuum cleaners, but nothin' I can't handle. You were right, it's pretty easy."

Nodoka smiled. _'You've been a mother for a while now, haven't you? I didn't think would be an issue,' _she thought. "Well, I should be back soon enough. Is there anything you would like from the store, dear?"

"If you wouldn't mind bringing me some lime soda, I'd appreciate it, Mom," Ranma said as he walked over to peer into the living room, checking on his kids.

"If they're out of lime, is there something else you would like, honey?"

"Well, how 'bout sweet tea, Mother?"

Nodoka filed away that information for future reference. "Alright, sweetie, I should be back soon. See you then," she said as she hung up the phone, letting out a sigh.

"Alright Mom, see you soon. Bye," Ranma said as he hung up the phone, letting out a sigh of his own as he walked over to the sink and triggered his curse with the faucet. She then grabbed the bottles, checking their temperature, and made her way to the living room to finish feeding her children.

After a few minutes her cell phone started to ring. "Yo, Ranko here," she answered

"Hello Ranko, this is Shinji Kashi. Remember me from the Sonachi bar?" he asked.

Ranko perked up as she remembered him. "Yeah, 'course I remember you. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you're interested in doing another job?" Shinji asked Ranko in a calm and collected tone.

Ranko looked to her children. "I can't accept jobs like that. I have my children to worry about," she explained.

"Nah, Ranko-baby. Nothin' like that. No, I have a dojo I want you to knock off. You _are_ still a martial artist, aren't you? If so, there's fifty thousand American in it for you," Shinji offered, hoping that would get her attention.

Ranko considered his offer. The last time she dealt with her acquaintance, she was selling her fists to gather his money back from people in debt to him. The work helped pay for her living on and off. "What kind of job, and why American cash?" she asked.

"You'll go to Hollywood, California, enter a martial arts tournament there, and compete. Once you face the Shankara School's fighter, you are to embarrass him and his wife, taking them down a peg. They think they're the best and knocked out my best fighter a week ago," Shinji said in a cold tone.

Ranko rolled her eyes. "I thought I was your best fighter?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You decided to get drunk and have kids, remember? Besides, we both know you're my hired muscle. Will you take the job, Ranko-doll?" Shinji asked.

Ranko let out a sigh. "I didn't do that on purpose, and don't call me 'doll.' I'll do the job, but you have to do me a favor," she demanded.

"Anything you want, girly. Just name it," Shinji replied.

Ranko felt like hurling for a second, but pushed the feeling down. "I'm being trailed by the Jusenkyo Preservation Society. You remember that item I sought for a cure?"

"So you found it, I'm glad I could help. Wait, you didn't steal it, did you?" Shinji asked, surprised.

Ranko rolled her shoulders while looking to Hiroto. "Well, yeah, I did. I had to for little Hiroto's sake. Besides, all they were doin' was holdin' onto it, so I nabbed it." _'Of course, it didn't help that my judgment was impaired by alcohol…_again_,' _she thought sheepishly.

"Wait, you gave it to your son?" Shinji asked, even more surprised.

Ranko chuckled, her eyebrows arching. "Yeah. Actually, it can help him more than me. I'm a mother now, what good would it do me? Look, could you maybe get them off my back, throw them off the trail?"

"Ranko, I can't guarantee I'll be able to. If they catch up to you, I suggest you just give them back the item. Kenny no longer changes into that feeble monk anymore, and you had issues with him last time. You told me that when we met," Shinji said, trying to talk some sense into the girl.

Ranko let out a sigh. "If I try to give it back, they'll probably execute me."

"Ranko-baby, I know they won't. They won't hurt anyone who's a parent, trust me," Shinji assured her as he flipped through his list of contacts in search of someone to fix the situation for her.

Ranko looked to her children as she collected the newly empty bottles. "Alright, I'll take the job. I'll need money and transport to the job site. Proper paperwork too. How long until I have to be there?"

"Just swing by the bar and I'll give you everything you'll need, including a proper visa. As for the time frame, the tourney is in four weeks. So I suggest sometime between now and then you get your ass over there, preferably no later than one week beforehand, Ranko-doll," Shinji answered in his best business tone before hanging up.

Ranko closed her phone, placing it back in her pocket, before standing up to take the bottles back to the kitchen and rinse them out. _'Well, guess I gotta get to practicing once Mom gets here,' _she decided as she heard the sound of someone approaching the front door. She immediately took a heated kettle from the stove and poured it over her head, grabbing a kitchen towel to dry his hair.

Nodoka entered the house to see her son coming back from the kitchen. "Is everything going okay, honey?"

"Peachy, Mom. They've been fed and seem rather happy," Ranma said, gesturing to the infants with a smirk as he walked over to relax on the couch.

Nodoka nodded as she walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries. "We will be staying here for a little while until your father has been dealt with. Will you be looking for work soon?"

"Yeah, I gotta go on a trip in a few weeks. After that I'll get a job so I can live on my own, Mom," Ranma said nonchalantly as he closed his eyes for a nap.

Nodoka quirked an eyebrow as she came back to the living room. "Going on a trip? I thought you promised you wouldn't be leaving again."

"Yeah, I did promise, Mom. I said I wouldn't go off training for years or anything. I've been offered a trip to a martial arts tournament in America and I didn't wanna turn it down. I should be able to make some good money doin' it," Ranma explained, opening one eye to look at his mother.

Nodoka gave her son a slim smile. "Well, if it won't be long I suppose I can excuse it. Are you going back into the Art full-time then?"

"I plan on it. Why, somethin' wrong, Mother?" Ranma asked, sitting up with both eyes open now.

Nodoka shrugged. "Nothing really, other than the fact that I feel awful for my mistakes. I just want the chance to make amends."

"We all make mistakes, myself more than others. Let's not worry 'bout these things and just start anew. You're doing just fine as you are," Ranma said as he lay back against the couch to take a nap.

**A few hours later**

Ryoga opened the door to his home. Once inside he took his work boots off and walked to the kitchen, almost colliding with Nodoka. "Mrs. Saotome, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"She and Ranma will be staying with us for a little while, dear," Ryoga's mother called from the kitchen.

Nodoka bowed apologetically to him. "I am sorry. I should have checked around the corner before barging out like that, Ryoga-kun."

"No, that's okay. Where's Ranma at?" Ryoga questioned as he looked around the room.

Nodoka let out a sigh. "He said he will be back. He went to see Dr. Tofu for some reason or another."

"Oh, okay then. I was going to have him take me to a few places to see if I can find the mother of my kids," Ryoga explained, scratching the back of his neck.

Nodoka looked at him with a blank expression that did not betray her feelings. _'My, that will get you far, child. Having the object of your search take you around to find a lead?' _she thought, her mask breaking as she stifled a laugh.

"Something funny, Mrs. Saotome?" Ryoga asked curiously.

Nodoka gave him a smile. "Oh, just remembering the first time I met you. You scared the daylights out of me when I went to put some things away in my pantry. You said you'd been lost in there for three days," she lied, though she was telling a true event from Ryoga's youth back in middle school. _'How could I have been so blind when you talked about going to school with a boy named Ranma? I should have been able to make the connection, even though my Ranma was supposedly off on a training trip,'_ she scolded herself in frustration.

Ryoga continued past the woman lost in her thoughts as he went to take his bath.

**Meanwhile, Tofu's clinic**

Dr. Tofu, slightly older now but largely the same as five years earlier, addressed his visitor. "So, how have you been of late, Ranma?"

Ranma, who was sitting down in one of Dr. Tofu's chairs in front of his desk, sipped some tea. "I'm doing fairly well, Doc. Thank you for not telling anyone about my issue. You were really helpful with the woman's center in Hamamatsu, and they helped a lot in making me feel comfortable with myself during the pregnancy," she answered.

"Have you talked to Ryoga about this yet?" Tofu asked as he took a seat behind his desk.

Ranma sighed. "Not yet. Not sure if I should. And to make matters worse, my mom is now in contact with my kids. If she figures out they're mine, I'm a goner for sure."

"Ranma, I think at some point you're going to have to come out and deal with your mother, and Ryoga has a right to know you are the mother of his children. Sure, it will be a little awkward, but you can't expect to keep this a secret forever. Otherwise, you should have stayed out of sight," Tofu explained to her.

"A _little_ awkward? That is rich, Doc. What am I supposed to say? 'Sorry Ryoga, ol' pal, I had your kids. Will you be with me?' He'll think I'm a pervert for sure," Ranma complained, feeling quite frustrated.

Dr. Tofu placed his elbows on his desk, a somewhat perplexed expression on his face. "Ranma, look in that mirror and tell me what is wrong with you being with him?"

"I know I have a girl's body, but getting drunk was an accident. And, well, I just feel it's wrong somehow," Ranma stated, trying to explain her feelings.

Dr. Tofu considered her words, nodding to himself. "Ranma, I personally think your issues lie with your mother. If you could get the seppuku pledge out of your way, you'll be free to be you. But the only way that's possible is for you to deal with it directly. You told me and your therapist that you've accepted this side of yourself and are happy with your kids, yes?"

Ranma gave Tofu a simple nod. "Yes, I did. I promise I'll deal with it soon, I just gotta steel myself for it first."

"If you need me, there let me know when the time comes. And don't forget, eventually Ryoga will have to know as well if you even remotely want it to work out," Tofu said with a reassuring smile.

**Later that evening**

Ranma stepped inside the Hibiki home, slipping her shoes off and shutting the door quietly so as not to disturb anyone. She then started creeping over to the crib where her children slept.

"Ranma, why are you sneaking around the house?" Nodoka called, as she was sitting in the recliner behind her.

Ranma froze, turning to look at her mother. "Oh, no reason really. I just thought everyone was asleep. I didn't wanna disturb anyone and I thought I heard something coming from the crib."

"I see, they must have kicked one of their toys," Nodoka offered, trying to mask the truth she knew.

Ranma felt relief from the save. "Yeah, that must be it. Well, I'm gonna go take a bath and head for bed. Bye-bye," she hastily replied as she quickly backpedaled toward the furo.

Watching her daughter leave the living room, Nodoka let out a yawn as she went back to reading her book. _'Soon,'_ she promised herself.

**Mother-to-mother talk**

Ranma sighed as he sat in the furo, relaxing his sore muscles. _'Think I overdid that workout before I got home.' _He turned to the sound of knocking at the door.

"Ranma, I'm coming in," Nodoka announced as she opened the door. Shutting it behind her, she sat down on the floor next to the tub, her eyes looking away.

Ranma gulped as he felt a little embarrassed. Fear began to well up as he noticed his mother had the honor blade with her. "Whaddaya need, Mom?" he asked timidly.

"Could you possibly grace me with Ranko, please? I would really like to speak with her," Nodoka asked her son in a soft tone.

Ranma sighed as he stepped out of the tub, using the faucet to change gender. After turning the water off, she sat down on her knees across from her mother. "Okay Mom, what's on your mind?"

"Before we have this conversation, please hold this, dear," Nodoka requested as she held the honor blade out to Ranma. The younger Saotome took it, looking to her mother warily.

"With that done, I would like the truth. When did you have your children?" Nodoka asked coolly.

Ranma gulped, unsure as to what to say as anxiety washed over her. "I…it happened a little after Akane had left me. I got drunk with Ryoga, and before I knew what was happening, we kinda did it. Then I ran off on my supposed trip for a cure, but I really went to see Dr. Tofu. He sent me to a woman's home, where I stayed throughout my pregnancy. You've gotta understand, Mother, I was afraid. Our last conversation was over booze, and…" she trailed off as her mother completed her thought.

"And there was the pledge, yes. Again, I am so very sorry, dear. But while we are on the topic, when are you planning to tell Ryoga, Daughter?" Nodoka asked in a calm, soothing tone.

Ranma looked down at the bundle in her lap. "I'm not sure how to explain it to him. I'm…afraid he might reject me," she explained, sadness in her voice.

"Are you wishing for a relationship with him, dear, or simply to save face in terms of honor?" Nodoka queried.

Ranma looked her mother directly in the eyes, steeling herself. "I wish for both, Mother. He stuck with me when everyone else abandoned me. And I'd like the kids to have a real family, you know? I guess I'm just too much a coward to face him directly."

"Honey, what you should do is consider this as another challenge. Prepare yourself, and then put yourself to the test. If he should not accept you, you move on for your children's sakes. But I have a feeling he will if you have faith. Take your time, dear, and tell him when you are ready, not a minute before," Nodoka said while standing up.

Looking down at her daughter, she contemplated. "One last question, dear. Are you still my son and part-time daughter, or have you chosen your path?"

Ranma looked up to her mother. "Yes, I have chosen my path. I am your daughter first and your son second. That's because I'm _their mother_ first, before anything else. Um…do you want your sword back, Mom?"

Nodoka gave her daughter a smile. "No, you keep it, dear. That sword has been handed down from one matriarch to the next, and now has been passed down to you, my daughter," she answered lovingly. She reached into her robe and pulled out an old parchment, tossing it down in front of Ranma.

"What is this, Mother?" Ranma asked, looking down at the parchment.

Sniffling, Nodoka fought back her tears. "That, my dear, is your freedom from the seppuku pledge. Burn it or do whatever you wish. I never want to see it again," she explained, leaving the furo and leaving her daughter speechless.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Well look's like Mom already figured out her daughter has had her grandchildren, and has opted to lighten her daughters burden, now Can Ranma/Ranko finally get the courage to face Ryoga for better or for worse.**

**And look's like Ranma plans to go back into Martial Art's heavy again taking her kids in account mind you, California huh she really wants that money doesn't she... (Ranko Aka: Red watch out for Shinji don't you realize he is bad for you!)  
**

**And we have learned the item that was her cure she gave to her son, and is now on the run from the Jusenkyo Preservation Society will she find a way around it? find out later on as we continue this ride.**

**Reviews are welcome much love. ~Zeltronica~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Well another chapter for you. Speacial thanks to my beta reader for doing such a fine job.**

* * *

**Unknown Mother Chapter:3**

Ranma watched her mother leave the furo. She looked down at the parchment that held the seppuku pledge her father made her sign so long ago. Holding the honor blade in her lap, she started to cry tears of relief.

As Nodoka lay down on her futon, she could faintly hear her daughter's sobs through the wall. _'I am so very sorry, my child,' _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**The following day**

Ryoga padded downstairs, peering to the right to see both Nodoka and Ranma (in girl form) slumbering in their futons. He made his way past them, looking into the crib at his sleeping children. He had made it a daily ritual since they came into his life to check on them before going to work or before doing his morning workout. _'I wonder if she's cute? Judging by the way they look, I'd say she has to be. Maybe there's hope I can find happiness for once…I only wish Ranma could find happiness too. I miss the confident and arrogant fool he once was.' _Collecting his thoughts, he walked to the kitchen.

Ranma awoke, sitting up in her futon and stretching. Letting out a slight yawn, she looked down to her right at the honor blade that lay at her side. _'I musta slept with it all night,' _she realized. She quickly dismissed her thought as she stood up, picking up the honor blade as well. Walking over to the crib, she leaned the bundled blade against the wall behind the crib. Even though she was still only half-awake, she went about rolling up her futon for the day. Sniffing, she caught a whiff of coffee being brewed. After putting her futon behind the crib alongside the family sword, she walked to the kitchen. She found Ryoga sitting at the table, looking half-awake himself.

Ryoga looked over to Ranma, giving her a smile. "Hey, good morning, Ranma. Sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected, Ryoga. Thanks for askin'. You save any for me?" Ranma asked as she looked to where that smell of rejuvenating nectar was emanating.

Ryoga chuckled at his friend. "I just started it; it's probably ready if you wanna grab a cup," he replied. Ryoga watched Ranma at the cabinet pulling out two mugs and then pouring coffee in both. He was fascinated by the fact she knew he liked four scoops of sugar in his coffee but put none in her own. As Ranma finished this morning ritual, she took both mugs to the table, sat down, and handed Ryoga his mug.

"Ranma, why is it you always pour my drinks?" Ryoga asked curiously as he took a sip of his coffee.

Ranma shrugged. "I don't see why it matters. I just figured since I was already over there I would save you the trip," she said honestly.

Ryoga pondered Ranma's coffee. "How come you never put sugar in it? Don't you find it nasty without it?"

"It's actually better for you plain, y'know. The sugar has unwanted materials your body doesn't need, so I'd rather drink it plain. Besides, I usually cure the taste with food afterwards," Ranma answered with a slim smile.

"Um…Ranma, think we could go searching today? I think if I ask around I might be able to find this woman who had my children," Ryoga requested.

Ranma bit her lip slightly. "Sure, I s'ppoose." _'Come on, you can do it,' _she encouraged. Looking to Ryoga, she tried to steel herself. "Ryoga, I-"

"I figured we could start at Ucchan's today," Ryoga said, interrupting her.

Ranma gave him a false smile, hiding the pain she was feeling. "Sure, Ucchan's it is. Anyplace else if that doesn't pan out?"

"Yeah, I was considering the Amazons, and then the Tendos…the funny thing is I didn't even know I had done anything with anyone. This is all so strange to me," Ryoga explained, taking another gulp of his coffee.

Ranma sipped her coffee quietly. _'You think that's strange? You shoulda been me when I found out my cherry'd been popped and I had three in the oven,' _she thought, feeling frustrated that she couldn't come right out and say it. She savored her coffee a moment before taking a breath. _'Yeah, that was scary, but the worst part was taking a bath and realizing I couldn't change back. I still for the life of me don't know what gave me the confidence to go to Tofu. He even ended up saving my life when I was gonna commit seppuku.' _She let out a sigh. "My first time was supposed to be with a girl, dammit," she muttered quietly.

"What did you say, Ranma? I missed it," Ryoga asked, as he had only slightly heard her mumbling.

Ranma looked to Ryoga. "Oh, nothin'. I was just thinkin' of the past," she said as she stood up, taking her empty cup to the sink and rinsing it out. Walking to the refrigerator, she grabbed three prepared formula bottles and set them on the counter just as she heard the children waking up. Ever since they were born, she always knew when they would wake up. It was as if her own biological clock were synchronized with theirs.

"Oh, you don't gotta feed them. I'll do it, Ranma," Ryoga said as he watched her go to work preparing the babies' food.

Ranma looked to Ryoga with a small smile. "Sorry, I just wanna do something useful around here. Go ahead and finish your coffee; I'll take care of this," she said as she left the room to go about the daily ritual of feeding her children, a routine that had only stopped when she left them with the Hibiki's.

Deep in thought, Ryoga watched Ranma leave the kitchen. _'I haven't heard them cry once since Ranma's been here…it couldn't be. No way. I didn't, did I? No, absolutely not. I would never, ever with _him_,' _he reassured himself. He was certain he hadn't been with Ranma. After all, he was completely heterosexual, right? Ryoga preferred to live in denial about his feelings towards Ranma's female half. He could never admit he was attracted to her.

**Five hours later**

"You ready to go, Ranma?" Ryoga asked, as he was eager to search for clues as to whom the mother of his children was.

Ranma came into the room dressed in a black T-shirt with an image of a death metal band on it, black cargo pants, and black high tops. "I just remembered I got somewhere I need to be, Ryoga. Maybe we can go lookin' later?"

"I…well, okay, I guess…I was really hoping we could get this over with," Ryoga sighed, looking down with his shoulders slumped.

Ranma just smirked at his friend. "Don't worry, I won't be gone long. I just gotta run an errand, then I'll be back…and we can go searchin' for that girl you were with."

**Sonachi Bar**

Ranma stepped into the bar after triggering her curse at a nearby water fountain. She showed the guard at the entrance a ring – black and silver and in the shape of a skull, its eye sockets adorned with red rubies. The guard then lead her to the back room, shutting the door behind her once she was inside. Ranma across the room to her old acquaintance. He sat at his desk, going over paperwork.

Shinji was a rather tall and lanky Chinese-Japanese man with jet black hair (dyed, most likely) and hazel eyes that seemed to chill you when he looked your direction. He was also rather strong for being so skinny – but if he ever got into trouble, he could always count on his TEC-9 that he named "Dolly Sue." And if Dolly Sue didn't do the job, he knew he could rely on Ranko if nothing else. She had once shocked him by stopping a rival gang's bullet meant for him that strayed near her using a blinding ball of energy. He knew Ranko could probably take him easily even if he got the drop on her, so he usually would ensure he had her under control by driving her into debt that she would then feel obliged to pay back.

"Have a seat, Ranko. Just gotta finish up the last of the paperwork," Shinji said without looking up. He knew it was her since she barely made a sound as she moved. If it weren't for the noise of his office door, she could easily sneak up on him.

Ranko walked over to one of the chairs in front of Shinji's desk and sat down. "I'll also need my stuff," she said bluntly.

"I got your documentation all ready to go, and the rest of your stuff's right here as well. Now stay quiet while I finish up my paperwork, doll. You know better than to speak to me when I'm busy," Shinji stated rather rudely.

Ranko fumed at her acquaintance. _'I swear, if I didn't need the money I would ring his neck,' _she thought dejectedly.

After what seemed an hour, Shinji finally finished with his paperwork. He looked to Ranko in a contemplative manner before picking up a small bag and a briefcase. "Everything you need for the job is here. Don't fail me. You know the consequences if you do," he said coldly.

"I won't fail you…I never lose a fight," Ranko said as she stood, grabbing the bags to leave.

Shinji then said, "Ah?" looking at her expectantly.

Ranko tried to hide her bitterness as she approached Shinji, dejectedly kissing him on the lips before leaving._ 'I am so going to get out from under his thumb one of these days.' _she thought.

Ranko truly hated Shinji. If it weren't for her desperation to make money to feed herself and her kids she would clock him. When she first met him while drinking, he saved her from some thugs; as he did her favors, she would feel obligated to help him in any way she could. That pattern eventually led to some more shady activities bordering on the criminal, which is why she finally put her foot down and got out. If she stayed in, her choices were either acting as hired muscle or serving as a brothel girl to keep up with her debts. Though Shinji had mostly let her slip through the cracks, he now and then hooked her again with things such as the pendant her child now wore around his neck.

Shinji sat watching Ranko leave. Once he was sure she was gone, he spoke out loud to the otherwise empty room. "Yeah, one of these days I am going to get a piece of that MILF," he promised confidently, and then started laughing maniacally as he thought, _'Let's see how Ranko likes taking on her old hitch,' _knowing she would do what was necessary even if the target was her ex-fiancée.

As Ranko was made her way out of the bar, her temper flaring, a man walked over and grabbed onto her arm.

"Hey, slow down, baby. I wanna show you a good ti-" he began, but didn't get to finish as Ranko grabbed him by the neck and slammed him through a pool table. That done, she pivoted on one foot back in the direction she was headed and stormed out of the bar.

The man groaned as he rolled out of the remains of the billiard table and tried to stand. Failing that, he passed out on the spot.

All the patrons and bar staff just looked on as if it were a normal, everyday occurrence at the bar. To a certain extent it was, as Ranko was technically a part of the staff and was a well-known face at the bar. Her temper was also well-known, as all the bar's regulars knew not to try hitting on her (at least not if they wanted to leave without any broken bones).

"Have a good one, Red," the bouncer called as Ranko walked past him in a huff, not bothering to reply since the bouncer seemed to think he was a comedian.

Halfway down the street, Ranko growled in frustration. She slammed her fist into a nearby telephone pole, causing it to split in half. The snapped pole fell onto a nearby police car, crushing it down the middle in a loud crash. "Kuso!" she exclaimed as she ducked down the alley before the police could come out of the donut shop.

Continuing her sprint, she didn't look as she crossed a busy intersection. Ranko barely jumped up in time as a police car drove by beneath her, her right foot catching on lights on its roof. This stumble caused her to fall onto the trunk and tumble to the pavement, forcing another car to slam on the brakes. Standing up, she sprinted off without a word as the police officer had stopped his car and demanded she halt for jaywalking. Finally reaching a relatively calm area, she sat down on a bench to catch her breath. "Baka, baka, _baka_!" she chided herself. _'Gotta get my emotions under control, damn it,' _she thought.

Ranko looked to her right hand, noting that it was in some pain, and saw that her pinky was dislocated thanks to the fall she took. Gritting her teeth, she took hold of it with her left hand and popped it back into place, almost letting out a shriek but managing to keep it contained.

Standing up from her spot on the bench, Ranko made her way towards home. Halfway into the trip she heard sirens go off, finding several squad cars and SWAT units all getting out of their vehicles and taking aim at her with their assault rifles. She froze on the spot, stunned. "Aw, crap!" she muttered.

**One hour later – Interrogation room, Tokyo Ninth Precinct**

Ranko looked quite frustrated as she sat on the cold metal chair, her wrists bound together by five sets of handcuffs and several zip ties. Her ankles were shackled to the legs of her chair as well.

The steel door to the room opened, revealing two rather rugged looking men in old brown coats that were smoking and drinking coffee. They appeared to be brothers both with gray hair and matching unhealthy yellowish eyes.

"Red, you're a hard woman to track down, especially with no file…at least until now," one of the detectives said.

Ranko glared at him. "Hey, Takiyama. Nice to see you too. Do ya always send a SWAT team so you can chat with people?" she said in a rather bland tone.

"Only when said people are able to single-handedly take out an entire yakuza hit squad," Takiyama replied as he grinned at her. Pausing a moment, he spoke again. "Red, I'm gonna be straightforward with you. You're facing somewhere in the neighborhood of ninety to life unless you help me out here. I know you wouldn't want your kids growing up without a mother, would you?"

Though she was seething inside, Ranko softened her features. "What is it you need?" she asked, as she didn't want to endanger her children's future.

"I want you to look at this photo and tell me if you know him," Takiyama stated as he placed a photo in front of her that depicted a man with a gaping hole in his forehead.

Ranko turned white as she remembered the gentleman in question. "Yeah, I know who he is…er, was. Why, you think I know somethin' about that?"

"You might, Red. Now, I know you didn't do this. Killing isn't something you do. You're more of a fist for hire – with the exception of the hitters you took out, which, if you don't help us, we are going to take you down for. Imagine what people will think when they realize that the famous Saotome Ranma is the feared Red that backs all of Shinji's shady deals! The media would eat this up, your family will probably want nothing to do with you, and your kids will grow up knowing dear ol' mom was nothing but a no-good two-bit thug," Takiyama threatened.

Ranko let out a low growl. "You think I wanna be in this situation? I never wanted in this deep. I do favors to keep myself fed, and to ensure worse fates don't happen to me or my kids…look, that's Serigai Taiko. He was one of Shinji's friends, that's all I know. I'm not in the business anymore; I only stick to the legal stuff now. I put my foot down a long time ago. I never realized people were being killed until after I became pregnant. And those hitters you're talkin' about? They opened fire on my friend…or so I thought he was my friend at the time."

Takiyama's partner placed Ranko's bag and briefcase on the table. "Mind tellin' us where you're headin'?" Lieutenant Takiyama asked as he dumped her bag out onto the table and then opened her case that held her cash, her visa along and a packet.

Ranko looked from her fighting clothes spread out on the table to the contents of the case. "I'm goin' to a martial arts tournament in America in a week or so."

"Shinji sending you on another errand?" Detective Takiyama asked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to send me to a tournament to win, nothin' illegal about it," Ranko said honestly.

Lieutenant Takiyama regarded her features a moment. Seeing the truth of her words, he spoke. "After this last job, I suggest you find a new line of work, Red…'cause next time we bring you in, it won't be to talk."

**Two hours later**

Ranma finally arrived back at the Hibikis' after spending most of her day at the downtown precinct with her favorite police brothers. Sitting down on the porch, she let out a long sigh as she felt the weight of depression bearing down on her.

Stepping outside, Ryoga found Ranma, still female and sitting on the porch, looking rather depressed. "Hey Ranma, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy; kinda feelin' sick is all. Don't worry, I'll kick this," Ranma lied, just wanting to keep her problems to herself.

Ryoga sat down next to her, still deep in thought, when Ranma suddenly grabbed onto him and started to sob._ 'Whoa, what got into him? He's never once hugged onto me, crying like this. Come to think of it, he's rarely cried in front of me at all,' _he observed. He uneasily placed his arms around Ranma, trying to comfort her.

**Half an hour later**

Nodoka looked up from the oak-finished coffee table while feeding Rei her bottle as she heard the whimpers of the other two children. "There, there. I'll be with you soon. Wait your turn, little ones," she spoke soothingly. Nodoka then turned to the sound of footsteps coming downstairs. "How is she, Ryoga?" she asked.

"She's asleep. I put her up in my room for now; I'll sleep on the couch. I tried to talk to her, but she won't explain what's going on. I think she's in trouble of some sort," Ryoga said as he started setting up the couch so he could sleep.

Nodoka gave Ryoga a thin smile. "She never was one to ask for help, you know that, Ryoga-kun. She's got a lot of pride that won't allow her to."

Taking a seat, Ryoga lay down on the couch. _'So broken, yet she still has so much pride. Ranma is something else…perhaps? No way, that would never happen in a million years! He'd let me defend him? I doubt it…he would rather face seppuku.' _After finishing his thoughts he drifted off to sleep.

**Dreams and memories**

"Ranma is Airen, no?" Shampoo asked as she held onto Ranma tightly around the waist.

Ranma looked to Shampoo. "No, I am _not_ your Airen, and I have no wish to be with you, Shampoo," he declared, pushing her away gently.

"That…too too bad," Shampoo said as she formed a decidedly wicked grin.

Ranma looked to her with a bewildered expression before he finally realized something was wrong. "Hey, wha…t did you do to…" he started, taking two steps forward before hitting the ground unconscious.

"Airen comfortable, no?" Shampoo asked as she was busy making love to him.

Ranma stirred to consciousness, an unusual feeling down below his waist. Panic set in as he opened his eyes, quickly realizing what had just happened. "Get off me, Shampoo!" he yelled, trying to get his wrists free from their restraints. Looking over, he got a glimpse of Hiroshi standing by the window, peering in with a shocked expression.

Ranma shot up from her nightmare. "Oh Kami-sama, just a dream…how much longer do I gotta live with that?" she said quietly to herself. _'Just you wait. One of these days, Shampoo, I'm coming for you,' _she thought with malice. She hated the Amazons and the thought of her child – if Shampoo got what she wanted – living among them, male or even female, caused her blood to boil.

Ryoga woke to the smell of cooking. Rising from the couch, he remembered Nodoka was staying with them. As he made it to the kitchen, he didn't find Nodoka; however, instead he found Ranma cooking breakfast. "I thought guys don't cook, Ranma?" he teased.

"Guys? Where? I don't see any guys here except for one in a yellow shirt and green pants. And that's when he's not a cute little piglet!" Ranma replied with a hint of laughter to her voice as she continued chopping vegetables for the omelets she was preparing. Stopping for a moment, she pointed with the kitchen knife she was holding to her right. "Coffee is brewed, your cup is on the warmer and sugar's already in it," she stated and then went back to work.

Ryoga walked to the right side of the kitchen counter and picked up his coffee, looking to Ranma curiously. _'I swear, she always readies my coffee.' _He shook off the thought, heading to the living room and sitting down as Nodoka and his mother joined him.

"She still in there making breakfast, dear?" Nayomie asked her son.

Ryoga nodded his head. "Yeah, why do you ask?" he questioned.

"She ran your mother and me out of the kitchen, saying she wanted to cook something for you," Nodoka said with a slight chuckle as she turned the TV on, turning it to the news channel.

Looking to the kitchen, his heart seemed to flutter. _'Ranma cooking something for me? Why…would he do that?' _Ryoga wondered.

Ranma stepped away from the stove for a minute, grabbing her coffee and taking a sip. _'Tomboy never could cook, but I sure as hell can! We coulda made it work if not for that damned Hiroshi…now look at me, cooking breakfast for my possibly soon-to-be boyfriend – or fiancé. Sad how things turn out,' _she thought with only a slight bitterness, due to the fact that things could still be a lot worse. She could be dating Shinji, Kuno, or even Mousse. If not for the drinking she wouldn't be in all this trouble, that was true. But at the same time she wouldn't have the three children she loved so dearly, nor even the possibility of happiness with someone she already knew to be a great guy. Sure, Ryoga had his problems: he was directionally challenged, and he had something of a temper, and he could hold one hell of a grudge, but he would always treat you right if you treated him the same way. _'I gotta say it someday, but maybe if I'm lucky he'll save me the trouble and figure it out in the end…I'm leaving clues if he would just catch on,' _she thought, letting out a soft chuckle as she went back to finishing up breakfast.

Ryoga looked down at little Hiroto. Bending over, he picked the infant up out of his crib. "Hey, little guy," he chuckled as Hiroto gave off a smile, the child laughing a little at his father's goofy expression. _'Where have I seen steel-gray eyes before?' _Thinking about this for a few moments, he remembered that Ranma's male form had them, as did Genma and a few others. _'Maybe it's just a coincidence,' _he thought, ignoring the nagging sensation that he already knew the answer and was slightly scared of it. He decided simply to continue denying the feeling, as it made him more than a little uncomfortable.

**Breakfast at the Hibikis'**

As Nodoka set the table, Ranma and Nayomie brought out the food, portioning it on their plates. Once finished, the household sat down for breakfast.

Ryoga eyed the food, noting how well prepared it appeared to be. Saying a prayer, they dug into their meal.

"Daughter, this is quite good. I would say you have definitely improved your skills compared to the last time we cooked together a few years back," Nodoka said, complimenting her child.

Ranma beamed at her mother. "Yeah, well, I did more than just roam the country for a cure. Sometimes I was a waitress or a cook, dependin' on what people needed," she explained, leaving out her shadier dealings.

"Ranma, you said you're going on a trip. Perhaps Ryoga could go with you to the tournament?" Nayomie suggested with a cheeky smile.

Ranma looked to Ryoga, contemplating the suggestion. "I s'ppose he could, but doesn't he work construction? I mean, I wouldn't want him takin' away from the money to pay the bills here or anything."

"Ranma, I'll be fine. I've been saving almost every yen I get, so I'm sure I can go with you for a week or so. Maybe I can even enter this tournament as well," Ryoga offered, giving her a smile before popping another tasty morsel of his breakfast into his mouth.

Ranma looked to Ryoga, giving him a smile of her own. "Alright, you can come with me. I'm sure it'll be fun." _'And I could use the time with him anyways. Maybe I can tell him then,' _she thought, her features gaining a slight glow.

After finishing her meal, Ranko got up from the table to grab some formula to feed her children.

Ryoga watched her head back into the living room, carrying three bottles of formula in her hands. "Ranma, you did the cooking. You don't have to feed my kids too; I can do that."

Ranma looked to Ryoga, feeling torn, as she really wanted to do this herself. "Ryoga, I really wanna do something useful around the house. Just let me do this, please."

"Alright…if you insist, Ranma. But don't think you have to do everything around here," Ryoga answered, giving off a slightly confused expression. She was totally out of her element, as far as he was concerned.

"Daughter, after you're finished I would like to talk to you," Nodoka stated, a concerned expression on her face.

Ranma didn't face her mother as she fed her children, holding Neji in her arms and rocking her back and forth. "Sure, Mom. When I'm done we can talk," she said, letting out a sigh. She hated that everyone was asking so many questions. _'Can't you see, Ryoga? Come on,' _she thought, as she was dropping another hint by doing her duty as a mother right in front of him.

**Conversation between moms**

"Ranma, honey, the first rule of keeping a secret is not to draw attention when in front of the person from whom you're keeping the secret," Nodoka said in a motherly tone.

Ranma sat down on the bed next to her mother. "Mom, I'm not tryin' to keep it a secret. I'm tryin' to tell him in my own way! I've never been good with words, you know that."

"I see. Well, if he doesn't catch on, or perhaps is in denial on the matter, you may need to come out and say it, dear," Nodoka explained to her daughter. Then on another thought, she asked, "Honey, can you tell me what had you so upset the other day? I promise I won't be upset with you."

Ranma looked to her mother, deep in contemplation, before finally speaking. "Can you keep a secret, Mom? No one can know this or my reputation will be totally shredded."

"You can trust me, sweetheart. Whatever it is, I won't tell a soul. I promise," Nodoka assured her daughter.

Ranma then gave her mother the full rundown about Shinji about the police that were watching her every move, causing Nodoka to gasp several times.

"He is obviously not a nice man, dear. Is this tournament your last job for him?" Nodoka asked with a worried look.

Ranma nodded her head, letting out a depressed sigh. "Yeah, if I don't do the job, they'll go after Akane. I won't let that happen. Sure I can't have her and she hates my guts, but I'll never stop caring for her," the younger redhead explained sadly.

"So, the pendant around Hiroto's neck locks his curse in place. What curse does he have?" Nodoka asked as got an image of a black female piglet running around.

Ranma pulled her knees up against her chest. "He turns into a girl like me…and if I'm not mistaken by the little hairs he started to grow, they're like his father's. As for the pendant, it's an artifact that allows the user to remain in non-cursed form even when wet," she explained.

"Honey, perhaps you should give the item back. Besides, if he were ever to lose it and find out he's cursed, he would surely be quite upset. You shouldn't rob him of that knowledge, dear. And if he grows up with the curse as a regular fact of life for him, he's much less likely to see it as something to be ashamed of like you did," Nodoka explained to her daughter, hoping she would do the right thing. _'Of course, then Ryoga would know for sure who the mother is,' _she thought with a slight smile.

Ranma stood up from the bed and headed to the living room. Grabbing the bag Shinji gave her, she walked back to rejoin her mother in the bedroom. Closing the door, she then showed her mother her work clothes.

"My, these are very feminine. Why did you choose them, honey?" she asked, holding up some slim, elbow-length leather gloves that had skull-shaped studs on the knuckles.

"Because, Mom, when I do jobs I'm known as 'Red.' I didn't want anyone to figure out who I was, so I changed my wardrobe drastically. It takes everything I have to make myself out to be cold-hearted, which is what Red is. She's feared by many groups, including some of the nastier criminal elements. I was Shinji's muscle until I saw what he did to someone. I'd never seen anyone die outside of Saffron, especially in that manner, so I spent an entire night drinking with Ryoga…which is what led to where I am now. I became this monster in the first place to protect Akane, y'know. They didn't just hold the debts over my head; they threatened her life too. I'm just lucky I never was made to kill for them," Ranma explained taking a weary, haggard breath.

"So, those dojos you had been challenging were a vent for your frustration," Nodoka observed, nodded in understanding as she picked up a rather heavy steel case. Ranma quickly placed her hand on her mother's to stop her from opening it.

"I didn't wanna become a killer, Mom. That's why I fled the business. After that, I thought I was rid of him. Um, in there is my twenty-second birthday present," Ranma said with some foreboding to her voice as she allowed her mother to open the case.

Nodoka opened the case, gasping at what she saw. There were two chrome .45-caliber pistols decorated with a dragon motif on the body of the handguns and a yin/yang emblem connected by a small chain at the butt of the guns. The case also contained two silencers lying in their protective slots, along with a box of shells. "By the kami, child, you never had to use these, did you?"

"Not once, Mom. That case has been closed since I received it. I only keep it as a reminder to myself not to get into a bad crowd with anybody again. This last job I do should let me pay my debt for the pendant; then I'm free," Ranma explained to her mother, shaking her head.

Nodoka felt relieved, knowing Ranma wouldn't lie about an issue like that. "If you're keeping them as a reminder, then I won't ask you to get rid of them. But your work outfit, I want it burned after this job. I don't want to know Red one bit. You're a mother now; there is no more room for her in your life."

"I promise, Mom, I will lay Red to rest after the tournament. And I vow to atone for my ways and become someone honorable that my children can be proud of. If I fail, I'll face a tanto," Ranma declared, looking her mother in the eye. It was a promise she would honor, no matter what.

Nodoka gave her child an approving look, as she could see the spark held in Ranma's eyes. Her daughter was swearing seppuku if she failed to live up to her word. "Well then, dear, we must work hard to ensure you never have to fulfill that promise," she stated simply. Taking a moment to think, she asked, "Any plans for after you finish the last job, honey?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm gonna start my own school, once I build a dojo to teach in. That's been a dream of mine for a while now, and, well, I kinda wanna teach woman self-defense so they'll never end up in a situation like I did," Ranma said in a somber tone.

**A half-hour later**

Ranma came down from the furo, dressed in his classic red-and-black outfit. It was still in surprisingly fair condition. Looking to his friend, he gave Ryoga a smile. "Yo Ryoga, wanna go hit the movies with me?"

"Um…Ranma, not sure. I mean, isn't going to the movies more for couples?" Ryoga asked, feeling awkward.

Ranma laughed at Ryoga's naïveté. "Well, since you put it that way, want me to go as a girl? I just wanna do somethin' besides get drunk with you," he explained, giving Ryoga a warm smile.

"How 'bout sparring with me?" Ryoga asked, trying to steer the discussion back into his element.

Ranma chuckled as he kicked at some lint on the tiled floor. "Ryoga, we can spar anytime you want. I just wanna do somethin' I haven't done since I was in school."

"Alright, friend, then let's go see a movie. What have you got in mind?" Ryoga questioned.

Ranma pulled out an advertisement from his pocket that depicted a puppet that had a message bubble reading, "Want to play a game?"

Ranma beamed. "I guess it's some kinda horror thing. It looks pretty cool, in a morbid sense."

"Sure thing, maybe afterwards we can catch a kung fu flick," Ryoga said, giving Ranma the sort of smile he never knew Ryoga to give.

Feeling antsy, Ranma took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go, pal."

**Downstairs**

Nodoka finished changing Rei's diaper, looking up to see both boys coming downstairs. "Where are you two going?"

"Going to the movies, Mom. Figured we would watch that new horror flick I showed you in that ad," Ranma said with a smile.

Nodoka looked to her son, letting out a sigh. "Dear, I will never understand your fascination with American movies."

"Oh Mom, they're so cool! They've got cool explosions and wild car chases, not to mention lots of cute girls in them!" Ranma exclaimed.

Nodoka chuckled a little. _'Well, some things will never change with my child. I'm glad to see the boy known as my son is still in there.' _"Well, have fun, you too. Oh, should we make dinner for you both or will you eat before you get home?"

"We'll probably catch dinner while we're out, so don't worry about us, Mrs. Saotome," Ryoga answered.

Ranma looked to his mother. "Yeah, like Ryoga said, don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

* * *

**Note: Well Ranma has one final Job to do before she is free of Shinji, or will she be? **

**And how will Ranma react when he/she finds out her target is Akane, and her Husband Daisuke, and what will this mean to Shinji should Ranma not take it well?  
**

**We have delved in on Ranma's more shady past that she got into thanks to Alcohol to answer your question no she hadn't been touched by anyone sexually with the exception of Ryoga who still doesn't know he had sex with her in a drunken fling.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Special thanks to my beta reader for helping make the edit's needed for this.**

**Another chapter for your viewing pleasure.  
**

* * *

**Unknown Mother Chapter:4**

**Evening with a friend…**

The lights were dim in the theater as the movie that Ranma and Ryoga had chosen played on the screen. The sounds of popcorn could be heard here and there, but for the most part the film's audio came through loud and clear. The pair had chosen seats toward the middle of the auditorium, while everyone else opted for locations closer to the sides or in the far back.

"This is a really cool movie," Ryoga whispered to his friend during a rather gruesome scene where a man was sticking his hand into a vat of acid in order to grab a key.

Ranma cringed inwardly. _'No, you idiot! Don't stick your damn hand in there!' _he thought before getting poked by Ryoga. "Hm? Oh yeah, very good movie," he whispered back while watching the graphic scene take place.

As the movie continued on Ryoga reached into the bucket of popcorn, accidentally touching hands with Ranma. Both boys froze immediately, pulling their hands back.

"Sorry…I was just getting some popcorn," Ryoga whispered, preparing to get punched.

Ranma, seeing the look in Ryoga's eyes, shrugged his shoulders. "No, it's alright. Hell, we opted to share popcorn, so naturally that might happen, right?" he whispered back in hopes to calm his friend's nerves. _'He…looks really adorable when he's vulnerable…ugh! Stop that! You're not a girl right now! Well, what am I saying? Does it even matter at this point? I already had his kids, for crying out loud! Kami-sama, this is so confusing!' _he thought with great frustration. Ranma tried to stop himself from constantly battling back and forth in his own mind over what he wanted. He couldn't answer the question of whether it was right or wrong to want to be with the Hibiki boy. Ranma felt like s/he was constantly walking on a tightrope when it came to Ryoga, unsure whether to come out and tell him directly that she had given birth to his children. Ranma worried that if he didn't take it well he would give her a beating – but she was much more afraid of being rejected. On the other hand, if he accepted her Ranma could finally settle down with someone who cared for her. That was something she hadn't felt in a long time…maybe ever. One could argue that a mother's love and the bonds of friendship should suffice, but, for Ranma at least, there was a huge difference between that sort of love and the companionship of one with whom she could share her life.

Thankful for the save, Ryoga went back to watching the movie. After an hour, the film was finally over and both he and Ranma left the theater without incident – with the exception of a water fountain busting, soaking both of them and triggering their curses.

Ranma glared at the ruptured fountain, shaking her head. Water dripped off her hair and her clothes were soaked. Bending down, she picked up Ryoga (in P-chan form), along with his clothing, and walked to the restrooms to try and dry off a bit. Grumbling to herself, she soon made her way down the street with Ryoga perched on her shoulder. Ranma hadn't bothered changing them back, as she was sure they would simply get splashed again on their way home. Plus, she privately enjoyed spending time with Ryoga in that form, though she wouldn't have admitted it. After about an hour, they arrived back at the Hibiki home and headed for the furo.

**Furo moments**

Ranma climbed into the furo, returning to male, with Ryoga facing away from him.

"So that was a rather good movie, wouldn't ya say, Mr. P?" Ranma asked with a laugh.

Ryoga tried not to chuckle as he hadn't heard Ranma use that name in a while. "Knock it off, Ranma. You're acting kinda strange lately. But yeah, that was a good movie…though you were gripping the armrests of your chair a lot like a girl."

"Psht! Whatever. It was a good movie, just a little gory is all," Ranma stated.

Ryoga nodded his head, letting out a small yawn. "Yeah, it was a bit gory, I have to admit. Still can't believe that baka put his hand in the acid! I mean, you or I could've easily busted outta that place without doing all that."

"True…although I'm not sure how even I would handle that thing he put around that lady's neck. Guess it'd depend how weak the metal was and if tryin' to break it would set off the explosives," Ranma noted, thanking the kami that it was only a movie and nothing more. He would have lost his mind if he had to watch anyone die like that in real life…with the exception of the one murder he witnessed Shinji commit. Having acid poured all over one's face tended not to be good for one's long-term health, after all.

"So, Ranma…about the tournament. Where's it located, exactly?" Ryoga asked, changing the subject.

Ranma made eye contact with Ryoga. "Hollywood, California. I figure it'll be a good chance to win some money for the, uh…new dojo and home I plan to build," he answered while stretching.

"That should be interesting. I didn't know they held those kinds of tournaments in America," Ryoga stated, before a thought occurred to him. _'Doesn't Akane live there? Wouldn't that mean she'll be at the tournament? Last I heard, she and her husband were getting into tournaments on the side while acting.' _Considering this for a moment, he asked, "Ranma, you do know Akane is in that city, right?"

"I'm fully aware where the tomboy went, Ryoga. I'm just goin' the the tournament, that's all. I highly doubt I'll see her there…and if I do, I won't let her bother me. She can ignore the truth all she wants You, me and Kami-sama know the truth, and that's what matters. I'm just gonna finish this last job and then head back to Japan where I belong," Ranma replied in a deadpan tone.

Ryoga tilted his head in confusion and asked, "Um, what do you mean, 'last job'?"

"I- I…well, I've got a contact who hired me to enter this tournament. They want me to show a rival dojo that they aren't on top of the world. There's fifty thousand American in it for me, and I'm not passing it up," Ranma answered truthfully, leaving out the name of his "contact."

Ryoga pondered his friend's words. "Ranma, that really doesn't sound like you. I mean isn't that what the Art is about, trying to be the best? So a guy loses a fight and decides to hire you to knock that rival down a notch? That just seems like it's beneath you."

"Well, I kinda owe 'em…and last I checked, I don't bail on my debts; I ain't my father," Ranma stated plainly, and then thought for a moment. "And what about you? When are you plannin' to defeat me?"

Ryoga chuckled some as he stepped out of the furo, grabbing a towel and walking over to the door. "When I think you're back to your old self. I want you back in your prime before we fight."

"Ryoga, I'm _in_ my prime! I could beat you as a girl without even flauntin' my stuff. If you wanna try it, we can go as soon as I get outta the bath," Ranma declared confidently. _'Yeah, since for the last few years I've done nothing but fight in my female form. I'm equally balanced now and I can fight in both forms at a level way past what I pulled with Saffron,' _he thought to himself, giving a smirk. He began omitting a bright blue aura of confidence as he stood up, muscles rippling as he flexed.

Ryoga gave Ranma a grin before leaving. "Fine, you're on, but fight me as a man. I don't truly like fighting your girl half." _'Hard for me to hit such a cute face,' _he thought as he left, chuckling to himself.

**Friendly spar…**

Dressed in his classic red and black outfit and wearing his blue bracers, Ranma stood across from his friend and rival Ryoga, who was holding his battle umbrella to his side as if it were a sword.

Ranma stood in his trademark casual stance, hands in his pockets as if he had not a care in the world. Keeping Ryoga in his sights, he made sure to keep his aura hidden for now. "Whenever you're ready, Mr. P!" he shouted.

"Yeah, whatever, Little Girl Red. Get ready! I got your can of whoop-ass right here!" Ryoga bellowed. Ranma flinched a bit at the "Little Girl Red" remark, as it hit a little too close to home.

Both martial artists stood still for several minutes while their mothers sat on the back porch to watch the spar. Finally having enough, Ranma surprised Ryoga when he went on the attack, throwing what seemed like a few thousand punches that Ryoga barely could see. Managing to block a few of the hits, Ryoga fell back somewhat. Ranma leapt back, keeping his hands in a ready position, as watched the surprise on Ryoga's face.

"You alright, Ryoga?" Ranma asked with some concern.

Ryoga shook off his surprise off and answered. "Yeah, when did you get that fast, I mean in your male form?" he questioned. _'Or have I just slowed down?' _he thought worriedly that perhaps he had softened up over the years.

"Ah…well, I've been practicin'. If you think that's fast, you should see me in cursed form. I'm about twenty times faster than _that_," Ranma stated with a grin.

Ryoga let off a chuckle as he prepared to take the offensive. "Jeez, you had me worried there for a while. And here I thought you were just a martial artist on the weekends these days. Guess I stand corrected!"

The two boys fought on for about an hour, each landing hits on the other that would send any normal person into intensive care. They moved at speeds that seemed inhuman, every so often taking their fight into the air at heights of almost ten meters. This feats stunned the rest of the neighborhood, who watched the match from their homes. They witnessed the pair hurling around balls of light that shouldn't even _exist_, yet were the real deal for the two martial artists in question.

"What, are you almost done already, Ryoga? We haven't even warmed up yet!" Ranma taunted, as he could see Ryoga was trying to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Ranma was attempting to conceal the fact that he too was winded.

Ryoga panted, letting out a grunt while wiping the sweat from his brow. He then dropped into a new stance Ranma had never seen before. "Yeah, you're right, we are just warming up. Let's go, then!" he shouted while beckoning Ranma to come at him.

"Well, Nayomie, perhaps we should get started on making the boys a bedtime snack," Nodoka said in a cheerful voice.

Nayomie watched her son and Ranma spar with pride. "Yes, we should. I'm sure they'll be famished after this match. Honestly, I'm rather amazed they haven't destroyed anything yet," she said with a laugh.

"They know better then to damage other people's homes. I gave them all a firm talking to when my home was destroyed by my son's friends," Nodoka stated as she walked into the house, Ryoga's mother following her to the kitchen.

Ranma stood on one foot atop a telephone pole, looking down at Ryoga, who was now resting on one knee. "Ya finished yet, Porky?"

"Can you stop with the pork remarks already? You're like a little girl poking fun at people," Ryoga complained with a chuckle.

"Well, I _am_ half-girl, so I guess that must be normal, huh?" Ranma replied as he prepared to pounce on Ryoga. Ranma leapt forward, his fist closed to bring it down on Ryoga's head, but hit only dirt when Ryoga rolled out of the way at the last moment. Ryoga countered by delivering a powerful punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Ranma rolled onto his back, trying to breath.

Ryoga stood up slowly. "Problem with heights is they can either work for you or against you. In this case, I'd say I win. You're done, right?" he asked with a smirk, knowing full well that Ranma wasn't finished by a long shot. It came as little surprise, then, when Ranma rose to his feet and started a barrage of fast-paced kicks. Ryoga managed to deflect five out of every ten kicks as they came in.

Ranma laughed, and yelled, "An opening!" He ran around Ryoga in a blur of black and red, clocking the larger boy a few hundred times in the head and neck. Ryoga stumbled forward under the assault, tripping up Ranma in the process and knocking him into the koi pond. He emerged as a she and observed that Ryoga had apparently succumbed to her attack.

Ranma spat the foul-tasting water out of her mouth and looked to the unconscious Lost Boy, seeing if he would get back up. When he didn't rise, she clambered out of the pond and swung him up over her shoulder to carry him inside. "Looks like I win again!" she said with a cute lilt as she giggled all the way into the house.

"Did you two have a good spar, honey?" Nodoka asked her daughter, who was laying Ryoga on the couch.

Ranma just beamed. "Yeah, it was good…Ryoga's gotten a lot better. He actually almost had me this time," she admitted as she rubbed her abdomen where Ryoga had struck her, wincing a little from the pain.

"Well, we made you both a light snack; it's in the kitchen. I'll get our futons ready, dear," Nodoka said as she picked up one of the futons and started laying it out. Meanwhile, Ranma headed into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table and digging into her snack of broccoli and chicken.

**Later that night**

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Ranma asked from her futon, having once again triggered her curse after her bath.

Nodoka stifled a yawn. "Sure, dear. What is it?"

"Mom, if Ryoga does accept me…um, does that mean I'm s'pposed to take the backseat to him as far as the Art's concerned?" Ranma asked her mother.

Nodoka pondered Ranma's words. "Dear, if that is what you feel you should do, I don't see a problem with it. You have three children who will need their mother to help guide them. That's not to say a father can't do the same work, but children sometimes simply need a mother's guidance," she noted with a sigh. "I can imagine you will want to spend almost every moment you can with your kids, honey, which leaves little room for traveling the world as you have. That will definitely have to move to the back burner until your children are old enough either to travel with you or get by on their own."

"Yeah, I do wanna spend every moment I can with them. I grew up half my life not knowing you, Mom, and if I could turn back time I'd make sure I could get those lost moments with you back," Ranma said with a sad smile.

Nodoka smiled, her eyes moist. "Dear, I wouldn't let that get to you. Like you said before, it's what we do now that counts the most. I have made quite a few mistakes in my life, from that awful pledge to going against my better judgment when I finally did find you…I never should have treated you that way. I should have given you all the support I could and I am very sorry for that. Please don't ever make my mistakes."

"I promise, Mom, I won't make the same mistakes with my kids," Ranma replied, looking her mother in the eyes.

"Well, enough sadness for now. So, when are you leaving for the tournament, honey?" Nodoka asked curiously.

Ranma sighed a little. "I'm leavin' tomorrow mornin', prob'ly 'bout four hours from now. Ryoga already called his boss, so we're good to go."

"Well, good luck at the tournament, sweetie," Nodoka said as she leaned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

Ranma lay her head back, closing her eyes for a few hours of much-needed sleep.

**Conversation at thirty thousand feet**

Ranma sat in her seat by the window, looking out to observe the steel wings of the plane. "This is so cool! Check it out, Ryoga," she said cheerfully.

"Not right now, Ranma. Man, I hate flying," Ryoga complained, as he was dealing with a bout of airsickness.

Ranma shook her head at Ryoga. "Oh, you're no fun," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ranma, why did you have to go as a girl? I mean, at least when you're a guy you're not quite as annoying."

"'Cause my ticket's under my other name…y'know, Saotome Ranko?"

"Yeah, I keep forgetting you're probably the only Japanese citizen with two sets of identification. I don't understand why they can't give you an ID that has both forms on it."

Ranma laughed as she pulled out her identification, showing it to Ryoga. "See? It does have both my forms on it now. Pretty cool, huh? I got it the other day when I was visitin' some friends in the government." _'Never mind the fact I hate both of them…those damned Takiyamas suck. How dare they threaten my children's future!' _she thought with disgust.

"I see. So why don't you ask for some hot water, then?" Ryoga questioned.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders as she placed her hands behind her head. "Because I don't wanna. Why should it matter? It's not your body…wait you don't got feelings for me, do ya?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not! Why would I wanna date another guy!" Ryoga shouted, as he was now the shade of a tomato. Ranma cringed, her pigtail standing on end. _'I swear, if she ever figures out I do like her cursed form, I will never hear the end of it,' _Ryoga thought sheepishly.

Ranma growled. "Will you stop shouting! You're gonna have everyone starin' at us! Kami-sama, you're stupid at times…_and_ you can't take a joke," she snapped in a whisper.

Ryoga made sure no one was looking and then struck at Ranma's neck in order to make her pass out, only to be surprised when she caught his fist.

"So, P-chan, do you always try to knock girls out when you feel they're annoyin'?" Ranma whispered in a half-snarl.

Ryoga gritted his teeth and whispered, "Only when that girl has red hair and thinks she's the best thing on the planet."

"I don't think like that at all, Ryoga…we've been friends how long now and you're gonna say that?" Ranma asked bluntly.

Ryoga relaxed, pulling his fist back. "Ranma, yes, we've been friends a long time, but this is the most I've seen you in female form in a while. You act different from your male form I mean, you're cheerful, bouncy, and fun-loving when a girl, but as a guy you're just about the total opposite. It's like flipping a switch! I've gotten to the point where I don't understand you anymore," he whispered as he pushed his annoyance level down.

"Well, I have a good reason to be happy as a woman these days…and I'm quite happy as a guy too, thank you very much. I just feel pretty reserved these days. My mom took the seppuku pledge away and that has made me happy beyond belief, and then I got my best friend on a plane to America with me to go join a tournament to see if we can win. What more could I ask for?" Ranma asked cheerfully as she thought, _'Only thing that would make me feel more complete now is to tell Ryoga my feelings and have a real family together…and then go get my other kid from the Amazons.'_

**Arrival…**

Upon getting off the plane, both martial artists made their way over to the baggage claim area. Once their bags had arrived, they picked them up and headed out of the airport.

"Wow, it sure is different over here, isn't it, Ranma?" Ryoga asked as he watched cars whizzing by.

Ranma nodded as she looked to the skyscrapers in the distance. "Personally, the buildings don't look much different to me, minus Japanese architecture. But yeah, very different. Let's see if we can get a cab," she said as she attempted to flag down a taxi.

After a few minutes of not being able to find a taxi, they finally just began walking down the road, following the directions that were on a map Ranma was holding.

"So how long we gonna have to be walking?" Ryoga asked curiously.

Ranma turned her head, eying a nearby arena. "Well, the tournament is taking place in there, so I figure we can stay there until it is over," she said, pointing in the direction of rather nice hotel.

"That's gonna be expensive, Ranma! We can't afford that," Ryoga exclaimed while looking to his friend, who was digging something out of her pocket.

Ranma, finally finding the card she was looking for, held it up for Ryoga to see. "I got a platinum card from my employer. It'll pay for our expenses."

Ryoga noted that the card only had one name printed on it, and that was "RED." "Who's 'Red'?"

"That's his name, Red," Ranma said flatly, trying to mask the truth that the card belonged to her.

Ryoga stopped and placed a his right hand on her shoulder, causing Ranma to halt. "Ranma, I'm not an idiot. 'Red' is your female form, isn't it? And this employer of yours sent her on this job, as you said. What kind of trouble are you in that would force you to take an assignment like this?"

"Can we do this in the hotel and not out here? People may be watchin' us," Ranma requested, as she had caught a glimpse of one of Shinji's thugs not far away.

Ryoga started to turn his head when Ranma reached up, putting her hand on his cheek. "Don't look, stupid…now, let's go get a room," she said as she took his hand, leading him to the hotel.

As they entered the hotel they could see it was a rather upscale establishment, with bellhops and other staff going about their daily jobs of maintaining the premises. Ranma Ryoga walked over to the counter, ringing the bell for the attendant who came out from a back office. He was an older gentleman; Ranma estimated he was in his early sixties. He wore a black jacket that had the name of the hotel, the Alcott, embroidered on the breast.

"Good evening, madam. Do you have a reservation?" the man asked as he opened up his guest book and picked up a pen.

Ranma contemplated the man's words, trying to determine what he had just said to her with her limited knowledge of English. "Um, I need a room for me and my friend here," she explained, gesturing to Ryoga.

"Pardon me? Forgive me, madam, I'm afraid I don't speak Japanese," the gentleman noted.

Ranma looked at the man with exasperation. "Ano…I need room. Please," she said again, this time in English that was quite broken at best.

"Oh, I see you, need a room! Yes, of course. Is this your husband?" he asked, looking to Ryoga, who was turning red.

"Oh! No, no, no! We're not together, we're just attending the tournament!" both Ranma and Ryoga stated in perfect unison, causing the manager to look at them with bewilderment. He was left to wonder if he had offended them, since they had replied in Japanese.

Ranma and Ryoga didn't speak much English other than what they saw in the movies. Understanding the man at the counter wasn't too hard for them, but more complicated words would leave them both stumped.

After a few minutes, the manager called over a staff member who spoke their language and finished getting them checked into a "royal suite." Ranma figured that since Shinji was paying for the trip, she would hit him in the wallet hard as payback for all the services she had performed for him over the past few years of her life.

**Truth revealed**

Once settled into the spacious suite, they looked to the bed and noted there was only one.

"Heh…only one bed, what do you know?" they said in unison as a blush rose to their cheeks.

In an effort to change the conversation, Ryoga looked to Ranma, remembering their discussion during the walk to the hotel. "Alright, I think it's time you start talking, Ranma. This is a really nice room, way past my pay grade…and unless I missed the memo, it's also well above what you're making as an indigent martial artist. Now spill, please."

Ranma sighed, steeling herself as she began to explain about Shinji and how her life had spiraled out of control, leaving out the part about her being the mother of his children – or about having children at all, for that matter.

Once she had finished, Ryoga sat silently for a few moments before he spoke. "I see. Well, that explains this tournament. If you don't do the job, they will kill Akane…but do you truly believe that this Shinji guy will just let you walk away, knowing that he's killed? You're a witness, Ranma, one he would want silenced if he can't keep you under his control anymore," Ryoga warned. He was smart enough to know one didn't simply walk away from any mafia-based organization, even if they were just small timers.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "He's never actually lied to me before. I do this job and it's over; he said he'll let me go," she insisted, handing Ryoga a signed letter from Shinji himself.

"Okay, let's say you go through with it. What happens if you lose, Ranma? What will Shinji do then? I can see several possibilities: one, he will kill you. It may take some doing, but he will. Akane will be next on his list, if not the first target he knocks off to shake you up. You really have gotten yourself in over your head." Ryoga said, shaking his head at his friend. Ranma, in turn, looked close to crying.

Ranma growled, trying to stave off her tears of frustration. "I am not gonna lose this fight or any other! The only person I see ever defeatin' me is the one I marry, and that day hasn't come yet…I have to win. My life, Akane's life, and my children's lives are all forfeit if I lose," Ranma blurted out before breaking down in tears as she realized she let her secret slip.

Ryoga looked on as the redhead sitting on the bed had fully broken down into a crying fit. _'_'Children's_ lives'! Ranma has _kids_! How…who…no, I didn't I…' _He slowly fell to his knees as realization had at last washed over him fully. Now he began to see why Ranma had seemed like such a wreck in male form and why Ranma's parents and she were having so many problems. After a few minutes, he slowly remembered a fragment from the past, an image of he and Ranma drinking together. Somewhere along the line Ranma ended up a she. As they drank they joked with one another…and then after a while, somehow the two of them ended up in a compromising position- at that point he snapped back to the present. "You're the mother of my children!" he yelled in shock, pointing at Ranma.

Ranma looked up at him as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "Yeah, I am the mother of your children…wanna yell a bit louder so everyone can know? Perhaps you wanna beat the stuffin' outta me for bein' such a pervert?" Ranma asked through her sniffles.

Ryoga mentally slapped himself a few times. _'Ugh…all those times I heard people say to be careful when drinking around women. Now I know why,' _he thought sheepishly, trying to compose himself before speaking. "Uh…I, um, don'," he replied in a jumble.

Ranma sighed. "When we get home, Ryoga, I'll take the kids an' go, I'm very sorry for all this. It's my fault," she said, bowing deeply as she wiped away the tears that just kept coming.

Ryoga glared at Ranma, letting out a growl. "What, you think you can bring my kids into my life and then leave just like that!"

"Isn't that what you want? I mean, I'm a pervert who lied to you, my best…my _only_ friend who stood by me when everyone else abandoned me," Ranma answered, sniffling as her tears wouldn't stop coming no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. _'Damn female hormones, makin' me cry,' _she thought with frustration.

Snarling, Ryoga stalked over to Ranma, grabbing her by the shirt and lifting her up to eye level with him. "I ain't lettin' you take the kids out of my life over a mistake we both made. If you're a pervert, then so am I! So knock it off and put your big-girl panties on, 'cause you're not gettin' out of this that easily," he said before he dropped her on the bed and walked over to a chair, taking a seat to think.

"You're not gonna hit me?" Ranma asked, looking to Ryoga, who was now seated, deep in thought.

Turning his attention to Ranma, Ryoga shook his head. "What would hitting you accomplish, Ranma? It hardly makes me feel good to hit a girl, especially since I just found out you're the mother of my kids. Besides, I played a part in screwing up your life with all the drinking we've both done…and if I was truly a good friend, I should have known you were in trouble before we got to this point and tried to help you."

Ranma let out a sigh, finally managing to regain some control of her emotions. "How could you have known, Ryoga? I was gone durin' that time, an' I was the one who chose to get into drinkin'. It's all my fault, not yours."

Both martial artists sat deep in thought for a few minutes before Ryoga spoke up. "So what happens next, Ranma? 'Cause I'm not lettin' you take the kids out of my life. They matter too much to me," he declared.

Fearful of what her next admission would bring, Ranma could barely speak. "I…I was kinda hopin'- that is, if…um, if you would wanna maybe try us bein'…together?" Ranma asked meekly, looking to her feet as she shuffled them on the bed.

Stunned, Ryoga pondered Ranma's words for some time, turning over the question in his mind. _'Could I really be with Ranma? Hell no, you can't! He's a _guy_! A guy, really…guys don't give birth to kids…look at her. You know she's a she.' _He sat for several moments, battling back and forth with himself before finally finding his voice again. "I really need time to think about this, Ranma…I mean, this is a bit much."

"Uh…'kay, sure. Think on it," Ranma replied hesitantly, feeling a little better after her cry and hearing Ryoga say he needed time to think. He hadn't dismissed her outright, so perhaps there was a glimmer of hope she could find happiness after all this was said and done.

**Later that night…**

Ranma sighed as she sat on a stool in the suite's bathroom, twirling a ring on her index finger that Herb had given her after their battle. It was something of a joke gift, though the ring held power that could lock a curse permanently if one were to put it on. Tossing it in the air, she caught it and placed it back in her pocket. _'Now's not the time to make such choices,' _she chided herself just as she was startled by knocking at the door.

"You almost done in there, Ranma? I really gotta go!" Ryoga pleaded while knocking to get her attention.

Slowly calming herself, Ranma worked to get her heart rate under control. "Yeah, I'm just about done…hold on a sec," she responded as she stood up. Walking to the sink and washing her hands, switching to male form due to the heat of the water. She then left the bathroom as a man, walking past Ryoga and setting himself up a place to sleep on the floor.

**A half-hour later**

Ryoga tossed and turned before sitting up in bed. Looking to his left, he saw Ranma curled up on the floor shivering, as he didn't bring any blankets for himself. _'Guess he must've thought they had two beds in all these rooms,' _he thought as he got out of bed. Pouring a cup of water in the bathroom, he then triggered Ranma's curse. Surprisingly, the redhead remained asleep after being doused with cold water. He then scooped her up and walked over to the bed, laying her down and tucking her in. Returning to his own side of the bed, he lay close to the edge. _'Can't let the baka catch a cold before the tournament,' _he thought in an effort to reassure himself that he was just being polite and not caring for Ranma in a loving sense. He was still in conflict as to whether he could truly be with Ranma even though she was technically half-guy. And yet she was apparently the mother of his children, which shocked him to the core. He had denied for the longest time that he had feelings for Ranma's female half. It was almost the only reason she was able to fool him on so many occasions back when he was still chasing after his dream of winning the blue-haired Tendo girl with whom he fell in love though she couldn't for whatever reason see him as more then a friend.

"Course, it probably would've helped if we'd changed the A/C settings in here," Ryoga yawned out as he slowly drifted off to sleep, listening to the steady breathing coming from the redhead who slept on the other side of the bed.

**The following morning**

Ryoga woke up, stretching as he got out of bed. Slowly walking to the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. He looked to the sleeping redhead, who was still snoozing away, and then looked back to the mirror. Wetting his brush, he dabbed some paste onto bristles and closed the cap on the paste. He then went about his usual morning rituals, minus feeding his children since they were back at home in Japan.

Ranma awoke slowly, not rising up right away, as she felt rather tired still. Letting out a rather feminine yawn quiet enough that only she could hear, she noticed she was lying in the bed in cursed form. _'Uh…didn't I go to sleep on the floor as a guy?' _she observed, wondering if she were actually still asleep as she turned to see Ryoga brushing his teeth in the bathroom. _'Am I dreaming?' _"Um, Ryoga, why am I lyin' in bed as a girl?" she asked timidly, praying she hadn't been sleepwalking or anything.

"Well, I didn't want you getting sick…and I figured the bed was big enough for the both of us, so I splashed you and carried you to bed. Since you're smaller that way, it insured there was plenty of room for both of us," Ryoga explained after he spit the toothpaste from his mouth and opened up his mouthwash to gargle.

Ranma thought a moment before a sly expression passed over her features. "_Ohh_, so you do care for me after all?" she asked in a falsely cute voice just to goof with him.

"Hey, I don't care for you like that! I…well, you're my friend and all, so I can't have you getting sick before the tournament. Our kids are counting on you," Ryoga protested, his face flushing as his hand squeezed onto the marble countertop, causing it to crack slightly.

Ranma watched Ryoga's expression closely. She could see he had some feeling for her, she had always sensed it was there, even when she was with Akane. At the time, she always passed it off to herself as simply a byproduct of her curse making her alluring to men. After all, she was a buxom redhead who could make most any man give her anything she wanted just to spend a few minutes with her.

"If ya say so, Ryoga," Ranma said with a slim smile as she was still only half-awake.

**Preparing for the tournament**

Once both martial artists were dressed and fed, thanks to the Alcott's dining room, they left the hotel and headed over to the arena so they could get registered for the tournament. As they finally reached the arena, they took in the sight of numerous martial artists of all varieties and races signing up. One of the elders overseeing the tournament, sporting a huge emblem on his shoulder, eyed Ranma long and hard.

'_That girl has a battle aura that is most impressive…her power is practically immeasurable,' _the elder thought in shock as he moved to converse with his colleagues. He pointed their attention to the short, busty redhead who was standing by a rather tough-looking martial artist with a yellow and black faded bandana. The contrast between the two was sharp, as he towered over her small form.

A second elder took a long look at the redhead. "We should keep an eye on her, though we can't deny her entry. Though if she's above the skill level she claims, then we may have to disqualify her if she reaches and wins the championship match."

"Either way, she should be an entertaining fighter to say the least…I look forward to seeing what style she practices," elder number three said as he stroked his long, white beard.

Once the duo made their way to the sign-in station, Ranma picked up a Japanese-language registration form. Pulling out a pen from her pocket, she then read it carefully and signed her name to it. _'What do they mean here? Skill level…black belt? Jeez, silly American standards for regular martial artists…hmm.' _She considered how to answer for a moment and then wrote down all the feats she knew she was capable of performing.

"Ranma, I think they just wanted you to check one of the belt colors," Ryoga said with a slight chuckle.

Ranma looked to Ryoga, shaking her head. "Ryoga, you want me to get disqualified? You know better than to write that down. We're way above the so-called 'martial artists' that compete in these tournaments," she stated arrogantly, knowing for a fact that she could knock the fire out of every one of the supposed fighters in attendance. _'Though if I'm lucky, I'll get a surprise out of this and actually have a bit of a challenge…I really hope so; I hate bullying the weak,' _she thought as she finished filling out her information properly under her alias "Red." Finished, she handed the paperwork to one of the elders just as Ryoga did the same with his own.

"I would assume you're called 'Red' do to your hair color, young one. However, that isn't your real name, is it?" the first elder asked Ranma as he read over her paperwork.

Ranma nodded her head. "Yeah, that's right. I'd rather not use my real name as I don't wanna be stalked or nothin'."

"A valid reason, I suppose. Under skill level, you listed no belt?" elder number two asked, as he was also looking over her application.

Ranma sighed. "I'm very talented. Belts don't really mean anything with me. I'm prob'ly the best martial artist you'll ever see at this competition," she pronounced confidently.

"Well, I am glad you are truthful. I wouldn't want someone as good as you say you are to be disqualified for misleading us about your skills. I look forward to seeing you in action." the third elder replied.

A fourth elder looked Ranma over for a moment, and then looked over the boy next to her. "I will have to see if this scrawny girl lives up to the skill she claims. Now, her boyfriend here…he has potential," he stated, causing both Ranma and Ryoga to turn as red as tomatoes.

"We're not together!" they both cried as one, waving their hands in front of them as if to swat his words away.

Ranma mentally slapped herself, her cheeks flushed, finally breaking out of her startled state. _'But I can hope…maybe once all this settles down,' _she thought somewhat wistfully as she watched Ryoga, who looked to have turned to stone from the suggestion that they were a couple. Sighing, she grabbed him and dragged him away from the elders and to the nearest food stand.

Once Ranma found an open table, she set Ryoga down in a seat and walked over to the nearest vendor. "Hello, whaddaya got?" she asked in a sweet voice to the Chinese vendor, who looked at her blankly.

"You will have to forgive my son. He doesn't speak Japanese…or our native language, for that matter. We have some General Tso's chicken that I think you might like, as well as wanton soup, to name a couple of choices," the young man's mother offered to Ranma.

Ranma thought about the woman's offer as she tried to read the menu. She could read some of the Chinese characters and she could also make out most of the dishes from the pictures on the menu. "Yeah, sure. I'll try the chicken you mentioned...times two, 'cause I'm sure my friend's hungry too."

"Would you like something to drink as well?" the vendor lady asked Ranma sweetly.

Ranma nodded her head. "Yeah, two teas, please. That'll do for now," she said cheerfully.

"That will be fifteen dollars and seventy-eight cents, please," the vendor stated.

Ranma gritted her teeth, having forgotten she didn't have any U.S. currency. "Um, do you take plastic?" she asked, holding out her platinum card.

"You're in luck, miss. We do take plastic, though most street vendors do not, so I would suggest you get yourself some cash from an ATM just to be safe," she explained kindly as she swiped Ranma's card for the food and then went about preparing her order after handing the card back.

Ranma watched the lady and her son work as she considered the advice the woman had given her. _'I should have thought about that…lucky save, I guess. Man, I hate feeling foolish,' _she thought sheepishly.

A few moments later, Ranma was handed her and Ryoga's food and drinks. She walked over to the table, setting them down. "I hope you're hungry, Ryoga, 'cause these are pretty large containers."

"Yeah…I could use somethin' to eat," he said as he watched Ranma open up her container, eyeing the savory food within. He watched Ranma mix together the chicken, broccoli and rice, his mouth watering. The smell that attacked his nose was heavenly as he opened up his own container, grabbing a pair of chopsticks from the bag. "I thought they used forks here," Ryoga said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, usually…at least I think so, but this is Chinese takeout…stands to reason they'd have chopsticks at these types o' places. Why, do you believe everything ya see in the movies?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Nah, I don't think the movies show America correctly, though their fast food restaurants are really fattening. It's the truth, I read it in the newspaper on the airplane over here," Ryoga explained firmly as he took a bite of his food.

Ranma mulled over Ryoag'a warning about fast food as she looked at a vendor that featured an imahe of a clown on the front that read, "Do you believe in magic?" She herself couldn't read it, but she recognized the chain from Tokyo. "Hey, how 'bout french fries!"

"Like you need french fries. They'll go straight to your thighs, you know," Ryoga replied without thinking between mouthfuls of food.

Ranma glared at Ryoga darkly, her deep blue eyes seeming to glow fluorescent for a moment. "You callin' me fat?" she asked, an undercurrent of angst to her tone.

"No! No, no, no…I was just saying you shouldn't eat fattening things all the time. I mean, it wouldn't do you justice since you're just fine the way you are," Ryoga said frantically, realizing he was just digging himself in deeper.

Ranma pondered his reply a moment, her temper calming somewhat. "Oh, so you care about my health! How sweet of you, Ryoga. Gosh, love is in the air today!" she cooed, enjoying the embarrassed yet cute look Ryoga had as he attempted to deny his feelings for her.

"I care for you as a friend. A _friend_! I'm not in love with you!" Ryoga exclaimed as he choked on his food a little. Flushing, he made a futile attempt to wave her words away.

**Three hours later**

As both martial artists entered their hotel room Ranma was holding her head with some pain in her eyes. "Why'd ya hafta hit me! Jeez, I was just jokin' with you."

"Because you were making a scene in public…I don't want the world knowing we had kids together. I mean, what would Akane think if she heard you?" Ryoga asked, giving her an exasperated look.

Ranma let out a low growl. "So what if the tomboy finds out? I don't care. What's she gonna do, huh? Tell me."

"She might call us perverts or somethin'." Ryoga replied, as he didn't really want what little good will Akane had for him to go down the drain.

Ranma growled louder. "I ain't no pervert, dammit…so, sticks and stones and all that junk. Besides all that, Ryoga, didja forget? She hasn't spoken to ya in a long time 'cause of defendin' me on the truth back then. She thinks we're both chronic liars!" she exclaimed as she grabbed some ice out of the mini-fridge, wrapping it up in a hand towel to place on her head.

Ryoga sighed as he sat down on the bed, realizing the truth of Ranma's words. "Ranma, why do you want a relationship with me? Is it just 'cause of the kids?" he asked timidly, his cheeks pink.

"Well…partly for the kids, yeah. I'd like for 'em to have more of a family than I ever did…but also for myself, Ryoga. I, um…I care for you…and if you'd just gimme a chance, maybe we could build our friendship into somethin' more. And, you know, make the future brighter for our kids." Ranma answered truthfully, looking up to Ryoga in hope. She had just laid bare her heart for him, either to embrace or to shatter.

Ryoga thought for a while about how to reply, before he spoke carefully. "Ranma, I will confess that I've always liked your curse…and, well, I might've somewhat fallen for you, but you've played so many tricks on me before. How do I know you aren't toying with me now just to ensure the kids have a family?" he asked, studying her features.

The redhead sighed. "It's true, I have tricked you many times. But I promise on my honor that I wanna do this for us…for myself, and for our children, and for you. And yeah, I do want a family for my kids, but I want you to be part of that family with me. Um, I can lock my curse if it'll help you…please give me a chance, just a chance to prove I'm not yankin' your chain," Ranma begged as she kneeled down on the floor, looking up into his eyes. Her insides clenched up as she awaited his answer.

Ryoga stared down at her, a mixture of longing and frustration in his heart. "Ranma, c'mon, please get up and stop begging me. Let me think on this, please…just a little longer. And no, I don't want you locking your curse. I'd feel like a total ass if you did that just to ensure I would be with you," he said adamantly. He began thinking hard on the matter at hand, trying to resolve the battle that was raging in his head. Since both had expressed their feelings, now Ryoga just had to steel himself completely if he was truly going to give Ranma the chance she so craved.

**Elsewhere, at a local restaurant**

"So, this tournament is expected to have a big turnout, right, love?" Akane asked as she reviewed the numbers of registered contestants for the event.

Daisuke sat across from his wife, drinking his tea. "Yeah, I would say so. But…well, I think I saw Ryoga and Ranma earlier. Not sure, though," he said with some hesitation.

"Ranma here in America? Highly unlikely. He wouldn't show up for a tournament…he'd think it was beneath him. And even then, he's probably too busy chasing women to be bothered. As for Ryoga, he doesn't have the money to make such trips while taking care of his mother," Akane said definitively before taking a bite of her salad.

"And if I did in fact see them? Think we could still win?" Daisuke asked, as he knew he couldn't beat Ranma with the few years of training he had since helping Akane start her dojo.

Akane sighed, trying to mask her uneasiness at the thought of the pigtailed boy even being in the same country as her. She took a sip of her tea, giving Daisuke a firm look. "If Ranma _is_ here, I will fight him like I would anyone else. Besides, no matter how skilled he is, I believe I still have a chance to win. I haven't just been sitting around like a prima donna actress, you know. I can fight," she declared to her husband, giving him a confident smile. "The moment you admit defeat, you will always lose. That's what Ranma will want, for you to believe you're weak. Don't give in and keep your hormones in check Ranma uses that curse of his to cause guys to lose all the time; don't let yourself be fooled, hon. I can't promise you'll win, but you'll stand a better chance if you believe in yourself," Akane said, letting out a sigh. She knew her husband didn't have a snowball's chance in hell even if Ranma were in girl form. _'Damn it, why does he have to show up now? Always screwing up my life,' _she thought bitterly as she prayed her husband was wrong.

**Later that evening**

Ranma was on the floor of their hotel room doing push-ups. he was on his five hundredth when Ryoga stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"You almost done working out, Ranma?" Ryoga asked as the pigtailed boy continued his fast-paced workout.

Ranma glanced up at Ryoga. "Splash me, please," he requested as he moved through another push-up. Ryoga took the nearby cup of water from the coffee table and poured it on Ranma to trigger his transformation to female. She continued her workout until she finally reached a total of one thousand push-ups, then leapt up and tore her way through a sequence of speed punches and katas that she had perfected. Luckily for the two of them, their hotel room was rather spacious.

Ryoga looked up from the magazine he was reading, seeing the sweat glistening on her skin as she continued on. "Ranma, I think you're good to go. It's been over two hours now. I'd like to get some sleep tonight, ya know?"

"Yeah sure," Ranma replied, winded. She ended her workout, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Heading to the bath, she let down her hair as she closed the door, stripping down to take a soak. As she ran the bathwater while sitting on the edge of the tub, she considered its design. _'Baths in Japan are much better. The hot water in these tubs doesn't last long enough, so any real soaking isn't a choice,' _she thought in displeasure.

As the evening wore on, the duo finally called it a night. Both getting into the bed, they slept with their backs to one another.

**That night…**

Ranma's eyes snapped open, startled by the awareness that she was being held. Looking over her shoulder, she observed Ryoga behind her. He was sound asleep and spooning with her. _'Um…uh…this is nice…I suppose,' _she thought, happily accepting the cuddle. Closing her eyes, she settled in to enjoy the safety of Ryoga's unconscious embrace.

**The following morning**

Ryoga woke up slowly. '_Man, I had the strangest dream that I was…' _"…Holding Ranma," he whispered, as he had opened his eyes at the realization that he was doing just that. Quickly jumping out of bed, he stumbled against the wall and slumped to the floor, waking Ranma with a start.

"Where's the fire, Ryoga!" Ranma asked, looking around with some confusion. She was still trying to get her bearings, since she had just woken up.

Ryoga let out a groan as he looked to the redhead who was staring at him, still half-asleep. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be…" he trailed off.

"'Didn't mean to' what, Ryoga?" Ranma asked with a quiet voice as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Ryoga sighed. "Sorry for hugging onto you in my sleep," he said in a mere whisper, hoping he wasn't going to get hit.

"Is that all you did? Then we're fine; I don't really care…it felt rather nice, really," Ranma said cheerfully as she stretched, letting out a slight yawn.

Ryoga looked at Ranma wide-eyed "Wait, you knew and didn't try to wake me up?"

"Yeah, I knew. I woke up with you holdin' me like that during the night. It really doesn't bother me…an' we did more than that before since we already have kids together. So how wrong can it be?" Ranma asked as she got out of bed to start getting dressed for the day.

Ryoga pondered her reply, looking away from Ranma as she changed her clothes in front of him. "Don't you feel this is even the slightest bit wrong?" he asked.

"Ryoga, I'm half-woman. I _gave birth_! There's no use in me denyin' it any longer. I'm the mother of your children. At one time I woulda thought it was wrong, but now I can't really say that anymore. I'm just tryin' to follow my heart here, Ryoga…what does your heart tell you?" Ranma asked as she walked over, kneeling down in front of her friend and looking him in the eyes.

Ryoga gazed at Ranma, mulling over her words for a long moment. _'Come on, you jackass, do what's right. You can give up a chance to be happy or you can take it…you deserve this and you know it,' _he goaded himself. Mustering his courage, he slowly put his arms around Ranma, gently encircling her. "I'll give it a try, Ranma, for us and the kids, but I can't guarantee we won't be throttling each other from time to time."

Ranma returned her brand-new boyfriend's embrace. "Well, I wouldn't want it any other way. I know we might fight here and there, but hopefully we can make this work out between us," she said softly as they settled into one another's arms. Slowly, they both worked up the courage to share a tender, tentative kiss – a kiss, they found, that they both enjoyed immensely.

**The Tournament, one week later**

As the tournament was now in full swing, the numbers of combatants were slowly dwindling. Akane won her first match of the day handily, bringing down her opponent with just a few blows. Later that day, after Akane had left the arena, Ryoga stood in the ring, facing a tough-looking Russian kid from Moscow.

"I am going to grind you into bean paste!" the Russian exclaimed as he crushed a basketball-sized boulder between his hands, dust and fragments falling to the ground.

Ryoga chuckled, unable to contain his grin. "Yeah, that is nice, but I have seen better. Shall we go?" he asked, preparing for a good fight.

**Elsewhere…**

As Akane made her way back to where her husband was currently fighting a match, a passerby jostled her somewhat roughly. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped, only catching a brief glimpse of red hair.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to bump into you," Ranma apologized in Japanese as she kept walking into the crowd. _'Great, Akane's definitely fighting in this tournament. Boy, that's all I need. I sure hope she gets eliminated before I have to fight her...'cause I'll get to my target even if I gotta go through her to do it,' _she mused.

Turning sharply, Akane felt a pang in her heart as she recognized the voice, though Ranma was now long gone. _'Oh no, he really is here!' _she growled internally. _'Get it together, girl! So what if he's here? I'll still win. I can beat him. I won't let him hurt me again!' _she raged as she punched a concrete barrier, causing it to crack.

Ranma continued her fast-paced race to the match that was underway in hopes of catching Ryoga's impending victory. Once arriving, she saw Ryoga rocking back and forth under the blows of the Russian. "Ryoga, snap out of it! You know you can win this! Do it for the kids!" she yelled.

'_I have to win this. They're counting on me…_she's_ counting on me!' _Ryoga exclaimed to himself as he pulled a complete one-eighty, sending the Russian backwards under a volley of blows that would have made any fighter cringe. Once he saw an opening he took it, slamming his fist into the Russian's chest and sending him upwards and out of the ring.

Ranma sidestepped as the Russian almost landed on her. "Yeah, I knew you could do it, Ryoga! Good job!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down like a schoolgirl.

A short while later, Akane and her husband Daisuke, having won his match, stood near the ring in hopes of seeing if Ranma truly was there. Their question was answered by the announcer's next call.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting our next challenger…weighing one hundred twenty-five pounds and standing a mere four-foot-eight, coming all the way from Japan…I bring you…Red!" the announcer shouted into the microphone.

As Ranma made her way out to the ring she, she grinned, coming to a stop in front of the line of torches that were lit all around the ring. Focusing her ki into the palms of her hands, she slapped them together, causing all the torches to go out. Several gasps came from the audience as she then effortlessly jumped to the center of the ring.

Akane let out a low growl. _'Show off!' _she thought angrily as she glared at the redheaded bane of her existence.

Ranma stopped momentarily as she spotted her ex-fiancée among the spectators surrounding the ring. _'Uh oh, she's looking very mad this evening.' _"Hey Akane, how ya doin'?" she called out, barely audible over the din of the crowd.

Akane glared at Ranma. "I'll feel better when we get a match together so I can wipe that arrogant smirk off your face!" she shouted.

Taking her usual casual stance as she waited for her opponent to arrive, Ranma gave her former fiancée a slim smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the opponent for this match…weighing in at two hundred sixty-five pounds, and standing five feet, nine inches tall, he is the undisputed International Wrestling Federation champion of the world…put your hands together for…Hawk Slayer!" the announcer called out.

Hawk Slayer entered the ring as the torches were being relit by the tournament staff. He gave Ranma a leering glare. "I will enjoy crushing such a fine insect as yourself," he declared in surprisingly flawless Japanese.

"Well, I hope you brought your bug spray, 'cause this insect is about to make you scream!" Ranma retorted jokingly, though she meant every word. She sized up her opponent, gaining a familiar grin as she analyzed his potential weaknesses.

As the match got underway, the Slayer swung at Ranma several times, though she dodged him with what seemed like little effort. "Oh, come on, big guy! You gotta have more than that, don't ya?" she taunted.

After twenty minutes had passed, the much larger man started slowing down. Ranma leapt into the air, performing several well-placed pressure point strikes. Landing behind her opponent, she kicked him in the back of his right knee, leaving him stumbling. One more strike to his neck and the wrestler fell unconscious at Ranma's feet, causing great cheers of joy to sound out from the crowd.

'_Yes…most impressive,' _the first elder thought. He could see the excitement written on his comrade's faces, knowing they had just witnessed the work of a true martial artist.

**Final match**

Ryoga stood across from Daisuke, the pair finally facing off. Both martial artists bowed to one another respectfully.

"I never would have dreamed I would get to fight with you, Hibiki-san," Daisuke said happily, as he held great respect for the Lost Boy.

Ryoga nodded his head, giving the other man a courteous glance. "Yes, this should be interesting. What's the name of your school?"

"Well, Akane and I founded it under my mother's family name, which is Shankara," Daisuke stated proudly.

Ranma stood there listening to their conversation, gritting her teeth. She looked to Akane, who was standing on the opposite side of the ring. _'Shit, shit shit! My targets are Akane and her husband! What the hell is Shinji trying to pull!' _she thought with a growl as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed in Shinji's number. After waiting a few rings, Ranma's call was answered. In the meantime, the match began in front of her.

"Yo, Shinji here. What can I do for you?" Shinji asked, currently reviewing some paperwork for his "businesses."

Ranma snarled into the phone. "Dammit, you never told me the tomboy was my target! I _really_ don't appreciate this."

"Ranko, baby, honey, doll…you know she deserves this for all the pain she's caused you. I'm doing both of us a favor here," Shinji replied in an upbeat tone.

Ranma growled loudly. "You listen here, Shinji…it's bad enough you threaten her life in order to make me dance to your tune, now you're sendin' me to beat her up! What the hell! I thought we had an agreement that Akane was never to come to harm, no matter what," she stated in a low but extremely pissed off tone of voice.

"You're not thinking of running out on me, are you, doll?" Shinji asked darkly.

Ranma clenched her fists. "I'll get this job done, but I don't want any more to do with you after this. We are _through_, got it?" she replied icily.

"Of course, Ranko. After this job, you're free to go. You have my word," Shinji promised with a grin as he heard the phone disconnect. '_Now I just need to reel her in again, and I can continue business as usual.'_

Rocco, one of Shinji's muscle men, stood by the door of Shinji's office. He was big and burly at five feet and ten inches, rather tall for a Japanese-American. "So is the bitch gonna give that blue-haired tramp the heave-ho, boss?" he asked.

"Yeah, she'll get the job done. Don't you worry, Rocco, I told you I would get vengeance for you. Now on to other matters…we need to deal with some cops," Shinji said as he picked up his phone to call one of his contacts.

Ranma shut her phone off, placing it in her pocket as she watched both Ryoga and Daisuke jump into the air. Both kicking at one another simultaneously, they managed to knock each other out of the ring. _'Huh…guess they're both out,' _she thought glumly, knowing her match with Akane was now inevitable.

Soon after, Ranma and Akane both took the to the ring, eying each other as they prepared for the final match of the tournament.

Ranma stood in her work uniform of black leather pants and a matching a black shirt with skull and crossbones on the front. She wore her long gloves with the skull studs on her knuckles gleaming in the light. Ranma gave Akane a polite bow, the soft padding of her bare feet could just barely be heard as she shifted into her classic fighting stance.

"I'm not gonna lose to you, Ranma! I'm not going back under your shadow!" Akane exclaimed as she took up her own ready stance, preparing to strike.

Ranma sighed, looking to Akane. "I never knew you lived in my shadow…I suppose you still believe I cheated on you with Shampoo?"

"Oh, this again? You're still going to deny it? You're such a liar…while I slaved away in the kitchen making cookies for _you_, you were off screwing that Chinese slut! Enough. Fight me!" Akane shouted as she charged the redhead, who ducked the blow and slammed her fist into Akane's gut. While the larger girl was left gasping for air, Ranma rolled to safety.

Ranma stood way from Akane, who was now fuming. "You're too slow to hit me, Akane, and you're just as stupid as ever…I never cheated on you, yet you insist on callin' me a liar after all we'd been through," she said while lazily dodging another attack that the blue-haired girl had attempted.

"Shut up, baka! You always lied to me, and you lied to the rest of your supposed fiancées too. Well, no more. I will never be yours again, never!" Akane screamed, throwing a hard right chop that Ranma grabbed, tossing her up into the air with ease. She then proceeded to strike Akane with a flurry of rapid punches to her vital areas, sending her back to the mat with a hard thud and leaving her ex-fiancée even more frustrated.

Ranma gritted her teeth, glaring at Akane. "Why would I want you, Akane? You're married now…'sides, I don't need you, anyways. I'm here to win this tournament so I can go home an' be with my kids! Why don't you do us both a favor and give up while you're still in one piece, huh?" she shouted, charging Akane. Dropping down in a leg sweep that was lightning fast, she didn't give Akane time to react.

"Wh- at…" Akane didn't finish her words as her back hit the mat hard, the breath in her lungs quickly rushing out of her. Finally getting her wind back, she rolled over and slowly stood up. Her whole body ached as if she'd been struck over a thousand times by an unseen assailant. She found Ranma standing casually on the other side of the ring, a big Cheshire-catlike grin on her lips as if this were all a game to her. _'Ranma has kids…but who? How!' _she asked herself, as she never could have foreseen the arrogant martial artist ever settling down for children.

Ranma switched into a stance Akane didn't recognize. "Akane, last chance to give up, 'cause you're losin' this match here and now," she said flatly as she charged the girl she once thought she'd marry. Startled, Akane ducked under her strike, performing a roundhouse kick that caught a glancing blow off Ranma's back. The hit left Ranma skidding across the ring, almost sliding out of bounds. Regaining control just in time, she stood up fully. Rubbing her back, she gave Akane a hard look. Akane simply smirked in response.

"You were saying?" Akane asked with her old cute smile that caused Ranma to falter. That hesitation allowed her to come in from the side, pummeling Ranma under about ten different strikes. Ranma only successfully blocked two of the blows, causing her to wince and stagger somewhat.

Ranma growled to herself._ 'Dammit, I can't lose, even if it's Akane. I have to win this for my kids…my family!' _"I ain't goin' down, Tomboy! That's a promise!" she bellowed as she charged Akane, ducking under the blue-haired girl's version of her Chestnut Fist. "This is the end of the line for you, Princess!" she shouted as she swung her right leg up, catching Akane in the ribs and causing her to slide sideways. Ranma then rolled over Akane's back, twirling around on the ball of her right foot and tapping two pressure points on the back of Akane's neck.

Akane turned around to face Ranma, taking two steps. _'No…I lost,' _she thought as consciousness soon left her. She fell into the redhead's arms, Ranma easing her down to the mat.

"I'm sorry, Akane, maybe next time you can defeat me, but not today," Ranma said as she slowly stood up. She started to carry Akane from the ring when she spotted the judges, who were approaching to praise her win.

"You did rather well, I have to say," elder number one said happily, handing over Ranma's prize. She took it in her free hand while keeping Akane firmly in her grasp.

Ranma sighed. "Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I need to get her back to her husband," she said softly as she departed, leaving the other judges in wonder as she had left the ring rather than staying for the celebration of her hard-fought victory. For Ranma, however, it was a defeat, as she had to fight the very person whom she cared so much about._ 'Shinji will pay for this. I won't forgive him,' _she declared to herself.

**Half an hour later, Ranma and Ryoga's hotel room**

Ranma sat down on the edge of the bed, laying a cold compress on Akane's forehead while Daisuke and Ryoga sat and reminisced about the past.

"You always were the cute one, Akane. I'll always care for you, no matter how much you despise me," Ranma whispered softly. She knew that after the girl she was tending to awoke, things could never go back to the way they once were.

Daisuke sat stunned by what he had learned. "So, Ranma…you really were used by Shampoo?" he asked, as he had just heard the full story from Ryoga.

"Yeah…unfortunately, before I could do anything about it, Hiroshi had already blabbed to Akane. And, well, I didn't really get a chance to explain myself before she had set her mind to hatin' me. I'm not sayin' she would've listened even if I'd been able to stop Shampoo in time, but…oh well. Not that it matters anymore," Ranma said sadly, brushing the hair out of Akane's eyes.

* * *

**Notes: Well Ranma finally has admitted her being the mother to Ryoga's children, and they have decided to give themselves a shot at happiness of being together for the children.**

**Akane may be very angry over her defeat, or will she be humbled by finding out the truth as she has always found it out before, and if so will she try to make amends with Ranma, or will this match have cost any chance of Akane not hating Ranma?**

**Shinji has another nasty scheme in the works how will this effect Ranma will she finally give him what he deserves find out next chapter.**

**As always feel free to review if you got suggestions feel free to add your two yen.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Sorry for the delay been fighting writers block, think I am over it. Like to say thanks to my Beta reader Tatura for doing an excellent job as always**.

* * *

**Unknown Mother Chapter:5**

Ranma lay in a chair at Akane's bedside where she had fallen asleep while Ryoga and Akane's husband Daisuke slept on the floor.

Akane woke slowly, having to fight off a wave of dizziness as she sat up in bed. She looked to the cold compress that had fallen from her forehead onto her blanketed lap. Looking to her right, she found Ranma asleep in a chair with a first aid kit and a bucket of half-melted ice sitting beside her. _'How did I get here…and why is Ranma here?' _she questioned herself as she felt her anger begin to flare, but forced herself to softened somewhat as she realized she wasn't in any position to jump to conclusions just yet. Glancing to her left, she found her husband sleeping on the floor, with Ryoga nearby. Hearing stirring from Ranma, Akane turned to see the redhead awake and looking at her.

"Hey, you're awake. 'Bout time…ya had me worried," Ranma said, giving her a kind smile. She held no hatred for Akane, even though the same could not be said from the other girl towards her.

Akane growled a little as her temper started to return. "Why couldn't you stay in Japan? Did you come here just to ruin my life some more?"

"Well, that ain't exactly what I _wanted_ to do, but I didn't really have much choice. Actually, I came to the tournament in order to save your life again, like I've been doin' for, say, about the last three years now?" Ranma answered honestly.

Akane tried to comprehend what Ranma was telling her, rubbing her throbbing temples as she did. "Save my life? You beat me in a match…and to make matters worse, you didn't hold back in the slightest and made me look like a fool. What are you really up to?" she demanded, her angry red aura beginning to flicker ever so slightly.

Ranma sighed. "Sorry, you didn't give me the chance to hold back. Ya got a lot better since since the last time I got to see ya fight back then. And, well, I was hired to defeat your school. Unfortunately, I didn't know it was you who I was sent to tag…but what's done is done. Ya wanna continue hatin' me, so be it. It's much better this way than havin' you dead," she explained as she stood up. She picked up the bucket of ice and walked over to dump it's contents down the sink, Akane following her with her eyes the entire time.

Akane, in turn, sighed, thinking over the details she could recall of the match. "You said you wanted to go home and see your kids. When did you find time for a family?" she asked, curiosity getting to her.

"Well, I didn't exactly plan to have a family. I, uh, well…kinda got drunk then knocked up with triplets," Ranma replied sheepishly, her cheeks flushing pink as she answered.

Akane sat stunned as she tried to process what she'd been told. _'Well, of course it would be something like that, irresponsible jackass…er. Wait, did he just say he was _knocked up_!' _"You…had children as a girl?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it sure wasn't planned…I can't say I ever expected to be a _mother_, y'know? I couldn't go through with an abortion, 'cause it's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak an' all…though I did think about killin' myself for a while there, but Dr. Tofu kinda helped me get past that. Now that I have 'em, well, they're my children and I love them very much…more than anything. I…care about their dad a lot too, an' I guess we're gonna try to raise 'em together as a family. It can get pretty confusin', though. I mean, I _am_ still half-guy," Ranma said with a bit of a grin.

Akane just stared at Ranma a moment, digesting her admission that she had feelings for another male. "B- but you're a boy. How can you love another guy…doesn't that seem wrong to you?"

Ranma simply shrugged. "Nope…not anymore, at least. After all, I'm a girl most of the time these days anyway, and I already had his children, so I can't honestly say it feels like I'm doin' anything wrong. Believe me, at one time it woulda scared the hell outta me, but not now," she explained to her ex-fiancée

Akane considered the redhead's reply and couldn't find anything to object to in it. "Well, who's the father, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um, that would be me," Ryoga said through a yawn, as he had just woken up to the conversation.

Akane stared in shock at what seemed to her the most unlikely parents in the world, the two boys from her youth. "So, you're…both okay with being together?"

"I think I could speak for Ryoga on this. We hafta try to for the kids…hopefully, with time we might both share feelings for each other. We already know we'll have a lotta conflictin' moments, but we gotta try. Akane, I'm as much a girl as I am a guy now…maybe more. I'm their mom an' I won't let my children go, no matter what. I know Ryoga feels the same now that I've brought 'em into his life," Ranma answered, a clear note of sincerity to her voice as she once more took a seat in the chair by Akane.

Akane nodded, trying to grasp everything she'd learned. "To each their own, I guess. But I still don't understand why you keep lying about Shampoo, though…don't you realize how bad that hurt me?" she asked, her voice dropping to a tight whisper.

"I can only imagine…but it hurt me too, 'cause I wasn't lyin', Akane. I was drugged and raped by Shampoo, whether you believe me or not. I prob'ly have another child in that damn village I gotta find. I don't care if you ever believe me or if you wanna be my friend or not…I just care that you're still safe, wherever you are. That's all I want, as far as we go. I might've hoped that you and I would have kids once upon a time, but the past's the past. I've found someone I think I can share my life with, just like you," Ranma stated truthfully.

Warmed by Ranma's words, Ryoga looked to Akane as he nodded his head. "Seriously, Akane, we weren't lying to you. I had no reason to lie to you about Ranma, since we still fought most of the time back then. I was the one who found him tied up after it happened," he explained sincerely.

"Sweetheart…I believe you're mistaken about what happened. You know, Hiroshi always did jump to conclusions," Daisuke joined in from his position on the floor, letting out a yawn after he spoke.

Nearly overwhelmed by all she'd heard, Akane could only sigh.

**Japanese nights…**

As the two Takiyama brothers ate dinner at a small diner, they discussed their case against Shinji.

"I don't know how we can get to this guy. I mean, he's always one step ahead of the game, Sai," Detective Takiyama Teko complained to his brother.

Lieutenant Takiyama Sai nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "Well, he may always be ahead of the game, but eventually everyone takes a fall. Look at that Red girl, for instance…her folly was getting involved with the wrong people and now she's in deep and walking the tightrope between losing her kids or her life. The game's not nice to those who play it, you know that better than most anyone, Tek."

"My wife would still be alive if it wasn't for that son of a bitch Shinji…he raped her and he executed her! I wanna do more than arrest him, Sai. I want to watch his blood spill out on the street," Teko declared, keeping his voice down so as not to disturb the other patrons.

As they continued their conversation about how they planned to take down Shinji once and for all, a gray sedan had been circling the diner for three passes while its passengers confirmed their targets. The two Takiyama brothers turned their heads to the sound of squealing tires as bullets rained into the side of the diner. The hail of gunfire struck several of the customers inside, injuring some and killing a few. As Teko pulled out his firearm he took a bullet to the shoulder, falling to the floor. Hearing the car speed away, Teko looked over the shattered remains of the window to see the fleeing car's taillights in the distance. Teko then turned to his brother. "Sai, you o…kay?" he stuttered as he saw his brother slumped forward with blood pouring from a gunshot wound in his forehead.

"Sai! No, no…not again…I swear I'll get Shinji for this, brother. Come hell or high water, I will get him!" Teko growled out between clenched teeth as the tears that stung his eyes began to overflow.

**Sometime later**

"I told you both to lay off of Shinji, but now one of you is dead, Tek! What were you both thinking, that he would think twice before killing a cop! For crying out loud, your wife was on the force and he shot her in cold blood!" a profoundly frustrated Chief Aramaki shouted.

Teko snarled in reply. "My wife is dead because of Shinji, and yet we had no proof for a conviction…I tell you, there are people in the system keeping that monster off the radar. I want him bad and I'm more than willing to cut corners to do it. Will you help me, Chief?"

"How do I help you, Tek? We could both end up in jail instead of Shinji if anyone found out," Aramaki warned.

Teko gave his friend a hard look. "I've got someone on the inside who can take out the trash, so to speak. I just need your help to keep a lid on it. Once this is over, none of us will ever speak of this again…and Shinji will be deep in a hole somewhere."

"If you're talking about that girl, then yes, I'll help…though are you sure she'll go along with this? _Cleaning_ isn't something she does, as far as I've heard," Aramaki asked with concern.

Teko looked to his friend darkly. "She will gladly clean this mess up when I give her an offer she can't refuse. Besides, she has already done it twice before. One more won't hurt her. The catch is, I want her record expunged so no one will ever be able to connect the dots. That's where you come in, Chief."

"See it done then, Tek, and I'll help…my sister will finally rest in peace once that piece of shit is dead," Aramaki stated. He hated Shinji almost as much as Detective Takiyama, since Shinji killed his sister – Teko's wife, Nagisa.

**The next day at twenty-two thousand feet...**

"You're really lucky I let you ride on our chartered jet at all, Ranma. So don't go complaining, you hear me?" Akane huffed, as she still was upset at the fact she was beaten again by Ranma.

Ranma gave her a smile in return. "Well, thanks for helpin'. I really do appreciate it…and thanks for listenin' to my side of the story for once. It means a lot to me."

"Don't count your blessings just yet. If I find out you're lying about Shampoo, I will never give you the time of day again," Akane said sternly, shaking a finger at the redhead.

Ryoga only half-listened to Ranma and Akane's conversation, as he was presently dealing with a bout of air sickness. _'Damn, why does it have to be flying? Can't my girlfriend just take a boat or somethin'?' _he complained to himself, stopping to ponder his last thought for a moment. _'Huh…"girlfriend." Who would've thought Ranma would be mine? And this time it's real, not some stupid koi rod. Of all the people she could've chosen, of all the people to win Ranma's heart…it would seem I won,' _he thought to himself amazed. He wondered whether Ranma and he could have ever reached that point if not for the drinking and, consequently, the children. Before, Ryoga could never admit how beautiful Ranma really was as a woman, but now it was impossible for him to deny. Though he knew that if he truly wanted to make Ranma feel loved, he needed to try and find the same feelings for her male half. _'Can I do that? Can I love him…male Ranma?'_

Daisuke looked over to Ryoga, feeling some turbulence as the plane was hit another air pocket. "So, I guess you and Ranma are a couple now?" he asked.

"I- well…yes, we are, I suppose," a queasy Ryoga answered, trying to keep the conversation short.

Daisuke thought a moment. "And it doesn't bother you that your girlfriend is sometimes male?"

Ryoga sighed in frustration. "I…well, I'm not really sure what to think, to be honest. But I'm trying to work on that. Ranma's the mother of my children, and she's an incredible person. It's so confusing, but I can't just love one side of the coin, you know? It wouldn't be fair if I forced her to be a girl only for my sake," Ryoga explained frankly as he looked to Ranma, who was off in her own conversation with her ex.

Daisuke pondered Ryoga's reply as he looked to Ranma, noting she was still female. "Well, have you told her she can be what she wants, then?" he asked in a kind manner.

"I'm not forcing Ranma to be female, she does that on her own…but you're probably right. I should talk to her and let her know it's okay to be a guy if she wants. 'Sides, I need to get used to that side of her as well. He's a real good friend and I would gladly give my life for him…I know he would do the same. We've been to hell and back for each other, even after all the feuding we did," Ryoga said, knowing the path he must take.

Daisuke gave his friend a nod. "I think you two will be good together as long as you keep thinking like that."

Ranma chose that moment to get up from her seat, walking back by the boys. Taking a seat by Ryoga, she looked to him with concern. "You okay? You're lookin' a little green."

"Just hate flying is all…it wasn't as bad on the flight over, but there wasn't so much turbulence either. Um, maybe we can take a boat next time, Ranma?" Ryoga asked, looking into her eyes.

Ranma nodded her head as a faint blush reached her cheeks. "Sure…next time we take a boat," she said softly as she hesitantly leaned forward, closing her eyes slightly.

Ryoga froze briefly at Ranma's gesture before finally making the connection as he gently kissed her waiting lips. "I- I love you," he whispered as he broke the kiss.

Ranma just gave him a smile in reply. She couldn't speak as her words felt like they were caught in her throat. Never before had she so understood the girlish urge to engulf one's boyfriend in a massive glomp and never let go. Restraining herself, she merely rested her forehead against his for a moment as a comforting warmth flowed through her body. Leaning back in the chair, she allowed Ryoga's words to repeat over and over in her head. '_I…I love you too…I really hope we can make this work,' _she thought, her cheeks quite flushed and her heart still beating rapidly. She gathered her courage and answered in soft voice for his ears alone, "I love you too, Ryoga. Thank you for this chance."

Ryoga leaned back, his sickness going away thanks to Ranma's words. He felt relieved that he had said the words he needed to say, and had been lucky enough to hear them in return. He noted idly that it happend in front of both Akane and her husband, but he didn't care. At that moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

Daisuke stood up as unobtrusively as possible and walked over to sit down next to Akane. They cuddled together on the customized love seat and tried not to gape at Ranma and Ryoga…too much.

"Can you believe it? Them a couple?" Akane asked her husband in a whisper, her feelings conflicted as she watched the couple.

Daisuke looked to Ranma, who was talking quietly with her boyfriend, their hands now intertwined. He just shrugged his shoulders. "With Ranma and Ryoga, anything is possible. If anyone could make it work in their situation, they can," he whispered back as he and Akane shared a short but passionate kiss.

"So, Ranma…what are we going to do once we get home?" Ryoga asked his new girlfriend.

Ranma pondered Ryoga's question a moment. "Well, one thing we need to do is let our moms know I finally came out to you. I'd also like to buy the kids some clothes with the prize money…two outfits isn't enough, ya know," she replied, pausing to take a breath. Thinking of her children, she realized there was something she needed to discuss with their father. "Ryoga, about Hiroto…he has a curse, like ya read…I didn't want the pendant removed, because it lets him stay in one form."

"Yes, I read it…could it be used by anyone?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, but I'm also on the run for…kinda, sorta…_stealin'_ it," she said in a small voice. "I think I should give it back an' hope they'll stop comin' after me then."

"Well, if you stole it, giving it back would be a good idea. Say, what does Hiroto turn into? Please tell me not a pig…'cause I- well, you get the picture," Ryoga said, praying to himself that his son had inherited Ranma's curse rather than his own.

Ranma gave him a sympathetic look. "He turns into a girl like me…has red hair just like me too, but he's got your fangs comin' in. All three of 'em do. In male form, he's got a strikin' resemblance to you, although he has my male side's eye color…somehow. It's kinda funny, really, since I figured they'd only get my girl form's genes from me. Guess there's more to the curse than I expected. You won't mind if I return the pendant, will ya? I didn't want him to live with a curse, but my mom says he needs to know…an' that if he grows up with it, he prob'ly won't even think of it as a curse," she explained.

"Yeah, you should give it back. I'll be there for you when you go to China to return it and confront Shampoo about your child. And I'd love our son no matter what he turned into…he's our child," Ryoga promised, giving Ranma's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Akane looked to the new couple and spoke up. "I'd like to go with you to China, Ranma…um, if you don't mind, that is," she requested, having decided to try and make amends with her former fiancée.

"Not at all, Akane. If you wanna come along, that's fine. I just hope it's an in-'n'-out process – but knowin' the Amazons, it ain't likely. I really don't want a lot of violence while grabbin' my kid…I've had enough of that already with Shinji. 'Sides, I made a promise to my mom, one I _hafta_ keep," Ranma answered, giving Akane a look of sincerity.

Ranma then sat in quiet contemplation. _'I wonder what the kid is like…is it a boy or a girl…or another boy with a girl curse? Or maybe a ca- …hopefully not. Please don't let it be that! But it's my kid, dammit, and I deserve to be a part of his or her life!' _She ran those thoughts through her head repeatedly, also considering the consequences should she have to confront the Amazons directly. What it would do to Shampoo as the mother of their child? And what if it's a boy? She couldn't trust that he was being treated fairly by the Amazons. She had a strong hunch that even if her son had a girl curse, he would still be considered inferior to the girls of the tribe. Would he be forced to perform all of the mundane tasks the tribe demanded of him? Ranma's imagination ran wild with thoughts of all the indignities to which the Amazons might subject her son. Would they force him to act as some kind of breeding stock for the tribe? The more she thought about it, the more worried she became.

**Meanwhile, at the Hibiki home…**

Nayomie sat on the couch with her friend Nodoka, feeding their grandchildren. "They are so adorable, just like their mother. Don't you agree, No-chan?"

"Yes, Nayomie-san, they are," Nodoka said as she took the pendant off her grandson's neck. Taking a small cup of cool water, she poured some onto the child. Taking care not to pour it on his face, she witnessed the transformation. "Hiroto makes a beautiful baby girl, I must say."

Nayomie looked to Hiroto with a smile. "Yes, he looks like an angel."

Nodoka held the pendant up, watching the jewels within sparkle due to the lighting of the room. Turning her head to the sound of knocking at the front door, she set Hiroto back in the crib and walked to the door. Placing the pendant in her pocket, she peered out the window to find a rather large man with a Chinese soldier's uniform standing there, along with two other slightly pudgy men. Opening the door, she greeted them. "Hello, may we help you?"

Kenny looked to Nodoka, noticing the resemblance to the girl who had broken his nose so long ago. "You must be the mother of one Saotome Ranma, who was cursed at Jusenkyo. Have you seen him of late?"

"I'm sorry, he isn't here right now. May I ask who is looking?" Nodoka inquired.

Kenny wasn't very good at diplomacy, but something about this woman caused him to be nicer than he usually was. "We're with the Jusenkyo Preservation Society. Your son has stolen an artifact from us and we want it back. If it's returned, we may consider letting the matter drop," he said in a calm manner.

"If he gives you the item, do you promise not to bother my child about it and go back where you came from?" Nodoka asked coolly.

Kenny looked to his comrades, who gave him a nod. "Yes. Of course, we would appreciate a written apology from your son at some point as well."

"Well, I will make sure he writes to you soon, then," Nodoka replied, pulling the pendant out of her pocket and handing it over.

Somewhat startled, Kenny took the pendant, all the while looking to Nodoka curiously. "You mean he isn't wearing it? Why leave it with you?"

"Because my child wanted it for her son…he inherited her condition. However, I had a talk with her and we will no longer have a need for it. So please, take it and go. I want no quarrel with you and your friends. My child will never steal from you again, I promise you this on both her honor and my own," Nodoka declared with a bow.

Kenny cocked an eyebrow at Nodoka. "You refer to your son as a 'she'? And you say she has had children?"

"Yes, my daughter has chosen to be a mother first, and my son second. She gave birth…and has been forced to do many things unfortunate things to keep herself and her children from harm. Taking your pendant was the act of a desperate mother and she has promised never to act so dishonorably again," Nodoka answered, hoping the large man and his friends would take the pendant and leave.

The shortest of the three men cleared his throat and spoke. "I have heard enough. Come, Kenny, let's go home. We got what we came for and we will receive Ranma's written apology," he explained, before turning to Nodoka. "Do tell your 'daughter' that if he ever breaks his promise and steals from us again, we will punish him for it. Execution isn't out of the question," he warned harshly. The three men then departed, leaving a wary Nodoka to let out a sigh of relief as one of her family's burdens was now out of the way.

As Nodoka closed the door, her cell phone started to sound off. Pulling it out of her pocket, she answered the phone. "Mrs. Saotome speaking."

"Hey, Mom. We're on our way home. How are the children doing?" Ranma asked as she leaned back, looking out the window of the private jet.

Nodoka smiled, as her daughter sounded happy. "They're doing wonderfully. Hiroto makes a cute girl, you know that, honey?"

"Yeah, 'course I know that…wait, you took the pendant off, Mom?" Ranma asked, wondering if she'd heard her mother correctly.

Nodoka sat down, sighing a little. "I know it's something you would have rather done yourself, sweetie…but those people came by for the pendant just a few moments before you called, so I gave it to them. I hope you aren't mad, but I was trying to look out for your best interest."

"No, Momma, I ain't mad. Thank you…they didn't rough you up or nothin', did they?" Ranma asked with a concerned tone.

Hearing the concern in her child's voice, Nodoka tried to calm her worries. "No, they didn't harm me, though they did say they expect a written apology from you…and they said for you never to steal from them again or they would not give you another chance," she said in a rather flat tone.

The younger redhead sighed. "I'll send one before I go to China, then…an' I promised ya, Mom, I ain't doin' any of that again. I gotta become a better person…oh, an' I got some good news I wanna give ya, but it'll hafta wait 'til Ryoga and I get home, Mom," she said the last cheerfully.

As the two Saotome's wrapped up their conversation, they said their goodbyes and looked forward to reuniting soon. Nodoka looked to Nayomie after hanging up their phone. "I think my daughter finally told your son. We'll know for sure once they return," she said excitedly.

"Well, good! I hope she did. I feel it's the best thing for the both of them, and for the children as well," Nayomie said as she placed Neji back into her crib, along with her sister Rei. Upon thinking a moment, she asked, "Did she tell you how the tournament went, dear?"

Nodoka chuckled a bit. "No, I forgot to ask. Knowing my child, he probably won. He, even when a she, is a very capable martial artist. I have to give my husband _some_ credit that he trained Ranma to be the best…almost a king of kings," she said with pride.

"Ranma could also pass for a queen of queens, as well. Your child is something else…though I would like to think her only equal is my son. If he could only learn to be more patient, I think he could win against Ranma," Nayomie said honestly.

Nodoka gave her friend a smile. "Yes, your son is probably the only true match for my child. Ranma tells me of the many close calls in which Ryoga has nearly beaten him. He won't admit it to anyone else…but as a girl, she opens up to me quite a bit. I just wish I could have shown him more support over the years. He confided in me…and all I did was treat him with scorn for not meeting my expectations for a manly son. I never realized how much of a blessing Ranko was until recently, but I truly have both a son and a daughter in one. I always dreamt of having a baby girl…I never thought I would get both."

"Every parent has expectations for their children, No-chan, my friend…and no one ever hears of Jusenkyo until it's their child falling in. I certainly didn't know it existed! It took me two years to get used to the idea that my son turns into a piglet. It took me about a year to get used to your son spending time at my home, sometimes male and sometimes female…but I learned to accept it as just another part of our children's lives," Nayomie said in a soft tone as she sat down next to Nodoka on the couch.

Nodoka pondered a moment, looking to Nayomie. "Did you ever imagine that our children would give us grandchildren together?"

"Oh my, not at all. They always both seemed rather heterosexual to me, so I never even really entertained the idea…though your son did seem to change somewhat over the years, and accepted his girl half more. I was fairly surprised when he would come over as 'Ranko' and talk to me about his falling out with Akane-san…I had never known he could cry before," Nayomie noted.

Nodoka nodded, letting out a sigh. "I have heard my daughter cry many times now, but never my son until just recently. It was a true wake-up call that I was in the wrong…my own child feared me. That thought hurts almost as much as all the years I spent without him in my life. I just wish I could go back and change things…and I wish my husband could be more supportive of our son. Genma was a much better man before he met Happosai…I don't understand how people can change so much in so little time."

"Well, No-chan, not all is lost. You have your child and he has you, no matter what form he's in…and you have the grandchildren you always wanted. What you need to do now is continue being supportive of Ranma, and he will, in turn, take care of you as well when the time comes," Nayomie said to her friend with a warm smile.

As the two older women continued their conversation, the doorbell rang. Heading to the door, Nayomie looked through the window to see Genma standing on the porch and looking rather miserable. "Your husband is here, No-chan. Do you wish for me to send him away?"

"No, I should speak to him. Thank you, Nayomie," Nodoka answered as she stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, she stepped outside to face her husband.

"No-chan, please, can we talk this over? I don't wanna lose you," Genma pleaded, tears in his eyes as he knelt at the doorstep.

Nodoka looked down at Genma, shaking her head. "How can you ask me to stay with you after what you have done? I can't even look in the mirror without thinking about the abuse you put our son through…and it makes me ill to think that I supported it. You drove a wedge between me and my child! How could you do this to us?"

"I only wanted to make him stronger…I just tried to raise him to be manly for us, No-chan! I didn't want him to grow up like me. That's why I was so hard on him…I didn't want him to be weak or cowardly and I didn't want him to be a beggar," Genma said honestly.

Nodoka's glare softened momentarily as she pondered her husband's words. "I don't know what you were thinking, Husband! You made things worse for him…do you realize how insecure he was about his curse because of your teachings! Heavens, he didn't even know how to talk to other people correctly, and because of that pledge of yours he feared me! My only child was scared that I would have his head! Do you know how much that hurt me? When I finally found out, it was like being slapped in the face," she explained bitterly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You think I had it any easier, No-chan? I trained the boy for years up until Jusenkyo. After that, it was like having a younger version of you, my wife. When he was angry at me, it hurt almost as if you were there giving me cold looks! I hated that feeling…it was just another reminder of my failures. I am sorry, Nodoka. I never meant for all this to happen. I hate myself for all the begging and trading of our son for food and supplies…but I cared for my son and kept him fed no matter what. Well, I admit I _sometimes_ didn't feed him, but it was all training to make him stronger!" Genma sniveled, trying to keep from crying any more than he already was.

Nodoka shook from the pain she felt in her heart. "I don't know if we can make this work, Husband. There's something I must tell you…our son – or rather, our _daughter_ – has had children. I cannot take you back unless you can accept this."

"I- uh…our son had children as a woman?" Genma uttered blankly, not at all sure how to handle the news. He wasn't sure whether to be enraged at such a betrayal of everything he'd taught his child or simply accepting, as he didn't wish to lose his wife.

Nodoka nodded her head. "It was an honest mistake on Ranma's part…frankly, I doubt I would have done any better under the circumstances."

"So, Ranma accidentally had kids," he noted, somewhat calmer. This information set Genma's mind slightly more at ease, as he realized his son didn't just abandon his masculinity to go pop out brats for some punk. "How, um…uh, how many and with who?"

Nodoka regarded her husband warily. "She has triplets…and if you promise not to confront him, I will tell you who the father is."

Genma gulped, steeling himself. He knew that if he wanted a chance to be with his wife again, he would have to make some attempt to get past his male ego when it came to his child. "I promise I won't confront him, but please tell me it's someone decent and not a bum?"

"Well, he certainly isn't a bum. It's Ryoga…they were drinking together when it happened. I can't help but think it is our fault things ended up this way," Nodoka said in a despondent tone.

Genma didn't comment right away, understanding that any contempt he could unintentionally show for his son would likely prove the last nail in the coffin of his marriage. Feeling his pride crumbling over the fact that his son wasn't as manly as he'd dreamt of for long, Genma's shoulders slumped some in resignation. _'Guess I just make my son's life worse…and worse,' _he lamented. "I really want you to remain in my life, No-chan. I swear I will try to keep an open mind…please, won't you give me a chance to make amends as best I can?" he pleaded. He was willing to put up with practically anything to keep the woman he loved.

"I will think on it, Husband. I may say yes if you offer Ranma an apology…and agree to be supportive of him in either form."

Genma looked to his wife with some hope in his eyes. "When does he get back?" he asked, hoping he would have time to prepare the right words and match them to genuine feelings when he spoke to his son.

"Ranma should be home sometime today, perhaps early morning tomorrow. Please return later if you're truly sincere about wishing to remain a part of this family," Nodoka said softly as she stepped back into the house and closed the door.

Genma watched the door shut, feeling a pang in his heart. _'I am a grandfather. If I can do this, I may be able to be a part of my grandchildren's lives. But can I accept my son as both a son and a daughter…can I accept my son being with the Hibiki boy?' _he asked himself as he headed back to his empty home. It didn't feel so warm without his loving wife. Being there a heavy burden on his shoulders, and he would now have to battle his pride in order to keep that which he held so dear in his life. Nodoka was the only true bright spot in his entire miserable existence, as far as he was concerned. Though he still loved his son, he had to get past his disgust and disappointment if Ranma were ever to become a source of joy in his life again. As he lumbered away, he pondered the puzzle that was his life and the wreckage with which his greed, his ego and his pride had left him.

**Tendo's reunited**

At work in the kitchen, Tendo Kasumi turned to her younger sister. "It's a beautiful day, wouldn't you agree, dear sister?"

"Yes, actually it is shaping up to be a rather good day. I'm considering meeting Tatchi for dinner tonight if things keep up," Nabiki replied as she organized her paperwork for her next case.

Kasumi gave her sister a loving smile. "And how is Tatewaki-kun doing as of late?"

"Oh, he's doing fairly well. He's been really successful with that dojo he started…and, well, his craziness has died down somewhat. He still pines for Ranma's girl half, but I think I may be able to reel him in soon enough. At least he isn't going gaga over her anymore," Nabiki explained as she closed her briefcase.

Their father Soun, whose hair had begun to gray, sat at the table reading his newspaper. "Well, Nabiki, I certainly hope you finally get his attention," he stated as he lowered the paper to regard his daughter.

"Don't go ringing wedding bells yet, Daddy. I think it'll take some time," Nabiki stated as the doorbell rang out.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be. I'll get it," Kasumi said with a smile as she walked towards the front door, leaving Nabiki and her father at the dining room table. Arriving at the door, she opened it to the pleasant surprise of her youngest sister and her brother-in-law standing in front of her, along with two even more unexpected faces trailing behind. "Oh my, how lovely it is to see you! You're looking quite well, Akane-chan…you too, Daisuke. I'm sorry I don't have anything prepared; I had no idea you were coming…any of you, for that matter. Ranma! It's so nice to have you here again! How have you been?"

"Yeah, I was at a tournament when I, uh, ran into both Ranma and Ryoga…and I thought I would stop by to visit my family. I hope I didn't come at a bad time," Akane explained, bowing apologetically to her sister.

Kasumi gave her younger sister a loving look. "Goodness, no! Please come in. You know you're welcome here anytime. This is your home just as much as it is mine," she reminded, before looking to Ranma expectantly.

"I'm doin' pretty well, Kasumi, thanks…just been busy, y'know? It's really good to see ya," Ranma answered, giving the eldest Tendo sister a warm smile.

Kasumi looked to Ryoga, who she noted was standing rather close to Ranma. "And you, Hibiki-san! How are you? And Ranma, would you like some hot water?"

"I'm quite well. Ranma and I have just come back from a trip to America, which is where we ran into Akane and Daiksuke. It's good to be back here again," Ryoga said, shuffling his feet shyly.

Ranma nodded her answer. "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind? I haven't been a guy in a bit…an' I wouldn't wanna forget how to be one, ya know?" she replied, only half-jokingly.

"When do I get to meet your children, Ranma?" Akane whispered into the redhead's ear.

Ranma whispered back. "After you spend some time with your family, we can go see 'em…Mom misses ya, by the way."

Kasumi turned to her sister's husband. "And how are you, Daisuke-kun?"

"I'm doing well enough…Akane has been such a blessing in my life. She may not be very color coordinated, but we balance each other out," Daisuke said with a grin, receiving a sharp elbow from his wife.

Sighing internally at his words, Ranma pushed down the lingering whispers of regret that tried to remind her of things that might have been. "Has she gotten any better at cooking?" she asked, quickly returning her attention to the conversation at hand.

Akane shot Ranma a sharp look. "Perhaps I should cook tonight and show you how I've improved?" she suggested.

Ranma gave a questioning glance to Daisuke, who answered with a smile.

"She can cook! Maybe not as well as Kasumi or anything, but she's gotten a lot better. I promise you. And I'm not just saying that 'cause she's my wife, either You're in for a real treat tonight, Ranma," Daisuke said with pride.

Akane flinched a bit at her husband's description of her abilities in the kitchen. She liked to think she had gotten more than a little good at cooking, but she had to admit she still sometimes added a _little_ too much spice. At least she'd finally learned to pay attention to the ingredients she used. "If your mother will allow me to, I'll cook something for you all. Hopefully that might change your opinions of my cooking skills, Ranma?"

Ryoga placed his hands on Ranma's shoulders and spoke for his girlfriend. "I'm sure my mom will gladly allow you to cook, as both Ranma and his mother are staying at our home."

Ranma allowed herself to lean against her boyfriend, drawing a curious look from Kasumi.

"Sis, is everything alright?" Nabiki asked from behind her sister.

Kasumi smiled brightly at Nabiki as she gestured for Akane and the rest of their guests to come inside. "Of course! Our sister has come to visit and she's brought her husband and two old friends."

Nabiki looked to her younger sister, who entered with her brother-in-law in tow. "Well, Akane, you sure look fancy. I don't suppose you wanna share any of that sweet Hollywood money with me?" she jested.

"Sure, Nabiki. If you want, we can go shopping this weekend," Akane said in a loving tone. She'd missed her middle sister, even though she was sometimes a pain in her butt.

Nabiki was taken aback a little. "I was only joking! I'm doing fine, thank you very much, but if you want to go shopping, I'd like that," she replied as she noticed Ranma walk in after Daisuke, with Ryoga following closely behind her. "Well, well, the cursed martial artist finally comes out of hiding, eh? Where did you find her, Akane? And…are you friends now?"

Akane thought about how to answer, still slightly angry from the loss. "Well, I ran into Ranma and Ryoga at the tournament that just wrapped up back in California, and I've decided to give Ranma a chance…I may have been lying to myself all this time," she admitted.

"Well, Saotome, I suggest you not betray my sister's trust again in any way, shape or form…got it? Now that you're here, when are you going to pay the bill for the repairs that had to be done to the dojo?" Nabiki asked, giving Ranma her best "Ice Queen" look from her youth. Because of her career, she still got a lot of practice using it.

Ranma gulped as Kasumi handed him a warm kettle of water at which he used transforming to his male self. "I don't really have a lot of money at the moment…well, I do have _some_, but I need it for my kids. Can I have some time?"

"You have kids? Since when?" Nabiki asked, genuine surprise in her voice as she arched an eyebrow.

Ryoga sheepishly answered, a red tent to his cheeks and nose. "Since me and Ranma kinda got drunk together," he explained, trying to carry a little of the burden for his currently-male girlfriend.

Ranma nodded at Ryoga's admission. "Yeah, that happened…but it's okay. It really it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm happy, ya know?"

Hearing this, Kasumi smiled warmly. "Oh my, what wonderful news! Congratulations to the both of you! You make a lovely couple."

"Well…I suppose I can give you a while longer, though the bill isn't all that much. A hundred thousand yen should do the trick," a rather wide-eyed Nabiki offered, cutting her old friend a discount. The bill was actually much more than that, since the dojo had to be rebuilt from scratch. In his despair after Akane cut all ties with him, Ranma had unwittingly managed to pull a perfect Ryoga-style Shi Shi Hokdan and left the dojo in ruins.

"Don't worry about it, Ranma. I've got it covered, okay?" Akane interjected.

"But, Akane-" he protested.

"No, Ranma. Please. It's totally fine," Akane reassured. In a whisper for Nabiki's ears only, she added, "And I mean the real amount. No discount necessary."

Soun, wondering what all the fuss was about, finally came to the living room and found Akane there, along with her husband, the Hibiki boy and Akane's ex-fiancé, Ranma. "Akane! You've come home!" he exclaimed, as he pulled his youngest daughter into a hug, the tears briefly flowing. Regaining his composure unusually quickly he addressed the rest of their visitors. "My, we seem to have a full house today. Is something happening to bring all of you together? Perhaps a new challenge?" he asked. He hadn't seen so many martial artists under one roof quite some time. Nor had he seen his entire family together in ages, for that matter.

"Hi, Daddy! Well, I was going to help Ranma take care of something in China, and then Daisuke and I have to get back to America for my next role," Akane explained.

Soun nodded to his daughter, happy she had found her calling in life. "While you're here in Japan, where will you be staying?"

Akane considered her father's question, realizing they hadn't really discussed it. "Um, I guess we're going to spend the night at Ryoga's place, as long as you're okay with that, Ryoga?"

"Sure, I have no problem with it…but it's going to be a little tight. Ranma and his mother stay in the living room along with the kids," Ryoga said with a shrug.

Soun pondered a moment upon hearing the word "kids." "Well, you could all stay here for a few days like old times, if you and your parents don't mind…I really miss playing shogi and go with your father," he said wistfully, feeling sad at the fact he hadn't seen his dear friend Genma in ages.

"I'll see if Mom would like that. I can't say much for Pop…I haven't really been too eager to be around him. We almost never talk, and when we do see each other, we're usually fightin'," Ranma admonished as he kicked at the floor a little with his right foot. His gaze moved across the household, taking in some of the changes that had been made since he'd last been there. Ranma was struck by a photo he caught sight of off in one corner. It was a family photo that featured everyone, including his family, pictured in a happier time. It was back when he was still in high school, Akane, still his fiancée then, to one side. To the other stood Ryoga, leaning on his female form's shoulder and smiling his famous fang-toothed smile. _'Wow. I never noticed how cute a couple me and Ryoga would have made back then…that picture is wonderful. I'd really like to have a copy of that,' _he thought as he felt a pang of sadness at noticing another picture. In it, he and Akane stood together, dressed as Romeo and Juliet from the botched high school play. "Funny how times change."

Taking note of where Ranma was looking, Nabiki gave him a knowing nod. "Things can change in an instant, Ranma. I know exactly how that feels."

Ranma walked over to the picture frame to examine it more closely. "I'm surprised you guys kept that picture on the wall…I woulda figured Akane woulda burned it by now," Ranma noted, placing his fingertips against the glass pane of the picture frame.

Kasumi giggled softly. "Oh, she certainly tried. I wouldn't let her."

Akane's shoulders slumped a bit. "I think I may have jumped to conclusions again with Ranma. I'm so sorry, I should have tried to listen to you…both of you. I really feel foolish," she explained, apologizing for what seemed like the hundredth time to both Ranma and Ryoga.

"Stop apologizin', okay? After thinkin' about it a lot and feelin' jealousy firsthand, I understand how you coulda come to those conclusions. No need to keep sayin' you're sorry, okay, Akane?" Ranma replied, giving Akane a forgiving expression.

Ryoga stretched some. "Yeah, no harm done…well, no permanent harm, anyway. Let's just try not to make the same mistakes anymore. I followed the path of anger and despair for so long, it's a wonder I'm still here…but I'm finally really glad that I am. If I can change we all can."

Ranma turned to Ryoga, giving him an approving nod and a supportive smile. "What he said. It's time we all forgive and forget and try to be friends again."

Akane smiled. "Agreed," she said as her husband gave her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"So, where is Mr. Blabbermouth at, anyways?" Ranma asked, trying to block out the tinge of bitterness that he still felt.

Nabiki shrugged. "Well, when he heard Akane blew up on you and that you were rather…_upset_,he took off and never showed back up, even for his diploma. It's still sitting in Ms. Hinako's desk. I think it's safe to say he's in hiding from you."

"Feh. Serves 'im right," Ranma said in a flat tone, as he wasn't ready to forgive Hiroshi as of yet.

Ryoga nudged Ranma and whispered, "Let's go home and check on our moms and the kids, Ranma." He then started towards the door and picked up his pack.

"Alright, we'll be back in a few…but we gotta go for now," Ranma explained, walking with Ryoga to the door and grabbing his own pack.

Akane gave Ranma a smile, the kind he had doubted he would ever see from her again. "Okay then. See you tonight, you two."

"Later," the new couple said in unison as they closed the door and started their journey home. The trip would take a couple of hours in the summer heat.

**Returning home**

Ryoga looked to Ranma, who was walking the canal fence with his hands in his pockets. "Ranma, could you maybe get down from there? That fence is pretty old," he said in a somewhat worried tone.

"Ryoga, I've been walkin' this fence forever. It's pretty sturdy. You shouldn't worry so much, ya know?" Ranma replied nonchalantly. After six more steps he felt the fence start to buckle, his balance slipping. "Whoa!" he shouted as the fence collapsed.

Ryoga reached out in a flash, grabbing Ranma and pulling him roughly from the fence before it fell completely. "So I shouldn't worry, huh? Maybe next time I'll let you fall in," he chuckled.

"Uh…well, how was I s'posed to know it was gonna give way, huh? Why didn't ya just let me fall in, then?" Ranma asked in embarrassed annoyance, looking to the fence that was now in a heap at the bottom of the canal.

Ryoga stared at him for a moment, irritation flaring briefly. "Fine, if you feel that way, next time I will!" _'Jeez, and to think he had my children…is he really that dense?'_ he thought with some frustration as they continued their walk towards home.

Ranma let out a sigh, watching his friend – was it okay to call him his boyfriend at the moment? – out of the corner of his eye. _'Close call…woulda needed a bath after that fall,' _he noted. "Look, thanks, I guess. I really didn't think it would break," he said with a shrug.

"Well, you're welcome…I really don't wanna see something happen to you, especially if I ever want to see if we can make this work. I don't wish to sit and wonder a few years from now, you know?"Ryoga explained, looking Ranma in the eye. "You're a mother, Ranma. You really shouldn't take unnecessary risks. They will want you in their lives…I want you in their lives, too."

Ranma considered Ryoga's words, nodding as he turned away to hide the faint blush he could feel rising in his cheeks. "Yeah, I guess ya got a point. Are you really cool with, y'know…us together?" he asked.

"I think I am," Ryoga answered, immediately regretting it. _'"I think I am"? What a terrible choice of words, Hibiki. I know I can make it work with Ranma's girl half, but that's only one side of the coin…can I love him too?' _he asked himself once again as they made their way to the Hibiki residence. Every so often, he glanced up at Ranma as he continued to ponder his dilemma.

The two martial artists walked in silence until Ranma finally decided to break the ice.

"So, Ryoga…I was thinkin' maybe we could start a business together?" he suggested.

Cocking an eyebrow in response, Ryoga smiled. "And what would we do, sell Jusenkyo products door to door or something?" he jested. Walking on briefly, he soon came to an abrupt halt, only realizing Ranma had stopped when he almost crashed into him.

"I was wonderin' if ya wanna start a dojo with me…we could call it 'R&R Anything Gos Training Hall' or somethin'. Whaddaya say?" Ranma asked, turning to the taller boy.

Ryoga thought about the idea. _'Us start a dojo together…me and Ranma?' _"Uh, you mean our very own dojo? Me and you teaching students our art?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'…I could manage things and you could help teach. How 'bout it?"

Ryoga chuckled. "I think we should both help manage if we open a dojo. Neither of us is very good at keeping track of things. We also could hire a few instructors too so we can have time to ourselves as well. Our children need us and I really wanna be a part of their lives as much as possible."

"That sounds like a good idea, pal. I love our kids, an' I don't wanna be away from them any more than I need to. But most people don't know the Art like we do, so they would hafta be willin' to train in our art as well if they're gonna teach our students," Ranma noted as they started walking again.

Ryoga looked to his left, noticing an ice cream shop. "Hey Ranma, wanna get some ice cream?"

"Uh, well…I don't have any yen at the moment. I still gotta exchange the winnings," Ranma explained as he let out a depressed sigh.

Ryoga gave Ranma a cheerful grin. "No worries, it's my treat. Let's get some, okay? Besides, I've been in a mood for something sweet since we got off the plane."

"Okay, let's go," Ranma said as he happily led the way to the ice cream parlor, needing no more convincing.

As both young men headed for the shop, a green Honda Civic pulled to the curb, its occupant watching the two enter the building. _'Who is the guy with her?' _Teko wondered before getting out of his car and walking towards the entrance of the shop himself.

"Hello, welcome to Shikoku Ice Cream. My name is Shigina. May I offer you a strawberry parfait today? It's on sale," Shigina the register girl informed the two boys with a smile. She was dressed in a navy blue shop uniform that was reminiscent of a Japanese naval uniform. Her hair was done up in a bun, which, as far as both Ranma and Ryoga were concerned, was dyed light blue. It matched the dark blue cat's eye contacts she wore, which did not go unnoticed by the pigtailed young man standing before her.

Ryoga looked to Ranma. "Do you want that or something else?" he asked, noticing that his friend was a bit fidgety.

"Yeah, er…I'll take the strawberry parfait with all the fixin's, please," Ranma replied hesitantly, looking away. He wasn't used to ordering ice cream when not in girl form, and the girl's eyes just served to unnerve him further.

Shigina tried to hide a smirk at his hesitation. "Okay, and what about you, sir? Is there anything that would interest you? Oh, and is this on one ticket?"

"Yeah, it's all together. Just give me a banana split sundae, please, with all the fixings…and two small teas, since my friend forgot to order one," Ryoga answered, giving his casual fang-toothed smirk.

As the girl went off to prepare their order, Ranma looked around the shop. Noticing there weren't that many people at the moment, he felt a lot better about being in the shop as a guy. "Hey Ryoga, mind if we grab a corner booth?"

"Sure, I suppose so, but wouldn't the window be better? It has more of a view," Ryoga observed.

Ranma let out a slightly agitated chuckle. "I'd prefer a corner booth, kinda for…personal reasons, ya know?"

"If eating ice cream as a guy bothers you, just go get some cold water," Ryoga suggested, giving him a challenging look.

Ranma firmed up his expression. "I can eat ice cream just fine as a guy, dammit…fine, let's get a table by the window if it'll prove I can do it!" he exclaimed, earning him some curious looks for the "as a guy" remark.

"Alright, then let's see you walk that talk once our order is here," Ryoga said with a smirk. '_If Akane couldn't cure him of that problem, maybe I can…eating ice cream as a guy should be no different from a girl,' _he thought.

After a minute or two of waiting their order was placed on the counter and Ryoga then took it to their chosen table, Ranma leading the way so that the Lost Boy didn't somehow leave the shop on accident. Taking their seats, they dug into their desserts.

**Unwelcome company**

Teko finally entered the shop, looking around and spotting the two men sitting at a table. Walking over, he grabbed a chair and set it down next to their table, immediately catching the attention of both of them.

Ranma took a bite of his parfait, trying to remain cool and nonchalant. "Yo, if it isn't Detective Takiyama. Where's your brother today?"

"He's dead, Red, but thanks for askin'," Teko answered in a hushed voice, as he didn't wish to make their conversation public.

Ryoga narrowed his eyes at the reference to Ranma's girl half. "I take it you two know each other?" he asked, giving Teko a hard look.

"Easy, Ryoga. He ain't one of Shinji's; he's a cop. An' my condolences…my heart bleeds for you and your brother," Ranma said sarcastically.

Teko shot Ranma an icy glare at the sarcastic tone that dripped from the young man's voice. "Yeah, I just bet it does, Red. Why don't me and you take a walk for a moment? We've got business to attend. to," he stated, standing up.

"Can't I, like, finish my treat at least?" Ranma asked in irritation.

Teko continued to regard Ranma with that frigid stare. "If you don't come with me now, ice cream'll be the least of your worries. Now, let's go."

"Hey, hold on a min-" Ryoga started, but was cut off by Ranma.

"It's okay, man. You just sit tight an' I'll be back soon, alright?" Ranma advised with a sigh, taking one last bite of his parfait. "Fine, let's go," he said, standing up. Wiping his mouth off, he tossed the napkin onto the table.

Ryoga could only watch, frustrated, as both the cop and the martial artist left the ice cream shop and made their way over to Teko's car. The sounds of rush hour could be heard all around them.

"Get in, Red," Teko ordered, opening the driver's side door.

Ranma dejectedly opened up the passenger door and got in the car. He immediately had to fight off the urge to retch from the smell of cigarette smoke that permeated the car, along with other noxious smells that had built up over time. Burger containers and old coffee cups littered the car, some seeming to have been there for several years. "Nice car, Tek…I think we might be able to find some evidence in here if we look hard enough," he said smugly, taking a seat and shutting the door. Teko did the same, giving Ranma a hard right to the jaw that caught him off guard.

"Can it, Red…I ain't playin' bullshit games with you. I'm not my brother and I don't have his patience," Teko declared with a scowl.

Ranma rubbed his throbbing jaw, making sure it wasn't broken. "Okay, so get to the point, huh? All I wanna do is go home an' see my kids. I thought this was over with."

"It's over with when I say it's over, Red! My brother's dead on account of your boss. It would seem we both have a problem with him and I believe you're the solution," Teko explained, looking to their surroundings to make sure they weren't being watched.

Ranma shook his head. "Shinji ain't my boss anymore. He broke my trust…I'll never work for him again. He sent me to beat up my ex. So, do what ya want with him. I'm out, got it?"

"Are you really that dense, Red? He killed my brother and he's eventually going to kill your ex…and you. This is what will happen, so listen carefully. You're going to go in, knock Shinji off, and then go about your way. I'll make sure nobody traces it back you…and Mommy Saotome lives free without worry of when the next bullet is gonna have her name on it. Understand?"

Ranma frowned at this. "I left the business 'cause I didn't wanna kill anyone. Now you're tryin' to hire me to assassinate Shinji? I mean, why don't you just arrest him?" he asked. There had to be another way.

"Too much red tape. Shinji is entrenched too deep and has a lot of contacts across the city. You may see him as small time, Red, but his reach goes further then you realize. He's into drugs, guns, liquor…not to mention prostitution and the selling of young Japanese girls like your other half as slaves to the highest bidder. So my answer is simple: we get rid of him, then me, you, and your children, along with everyone you care about, can sleep easier at night. Sure, there'll always be a boss out there running the same kind of cartel, but you won't be involved. And as far as I can tell, you're the only one who can get to Shinji without being checked, 'cause he believes you'd never lift a finger against him," Teko explained.

Ranma rolled Teko's words around in his head for several moments. "And if I refuse to do this?" he asked, already expecting the answer.

"Then you'll be tried for the murder of those hitters you disposed of. And with the help of a friend of mine on the inside, I'll make sure you don't see your twenty-fourth birthday. Twenty-three…that's rather young to die, don't ya think, Red?" Teko asked with a mocking smirk.

Ranma gulped, gritting his teeth as he glared at Teko. "Looks like I don't have much choice, do I? How do you want it handled then, huh? I'll do it."

"That's good to hear, Red…real good. Give him what you do best – only this time make sure he never gets back up. Clean or messy, it's your choice. Just don't fail, or you'll answer to me," Teko warned as he reached over and opened the passenger door. "Have a nice day, girly."

Ranma got out of the car, angrily slamming the door shut hard enough to shatter the window, and stomped off towards the ice cream shop.

Teko's eyes widened at the unexpected demonstration of strength. He suddenly got quite nervous as he watched door fall off its hinges and onto the ground. Quickly starting the car, he sped off, drawing several startled looks his way.

As Ryoga watched his male girlfriend return to the shop, looking quite angry. "Hey, what was that about, Ranma? Why are you so upset?" he asked with concern on his face and in his tone.

"Don't…don't worry about it. Let's go home. I wanna see our kids, please," Ranma replied, trying to calm his currently raging temper.

Accepting that response (at least for the time being), Ryoga stood and collected his empty ice cream container, along with Ranma's, which was half-full of melted dessert. Tossing them and the remains of their tea into the trash, he then paused to collect their packs and followed Ranma out of the shop.

**The trip back**

A few minutes later, they finally managed to get to the subway, Ryoga purchasing their tickets. Entering the train out of Nerima, Ryoga looked to Ranma worriedly. He could see the anger practically pouring off Ranma in waves. "You sure ya don't wanna talk about it, Ranma? I can listen," he offered.

"Ryoga, really, don't worry about it, okay? You don't wanna know what that conversation was about, so just try and forget it. Alright?" Ranma requested, hoping his boyfriend would drop the issue. His struggle to get comfortable was hampered due to the fact that the train was packed full, Ranma's back firmly pressed up against Ryoga's front. _'Ugh, I really hate the subway…especially when I'm a girl,'_ he complained to himself.

Ryoga let out a frustrated sigh. _'Sheesh…and they call me hard-headed.' _"Look, if you decide you need to talk to someone, I'm all ears. I want you to know you can talk to me, whatever's going on. Think on it," he said in a calm, collected tone.

Ranma only nodded in reply, as he was still trying to cool his temper down. _'Well, guess I'd better finish it, then. This is the last time I take a life…I never wanted there to be a first. Why did it all have to get so messed up? Was I just destined for hardships and pain? Is it 'cause I'm a martial artist, or is it 'cause of my curse…?' _he asked himself, his thoughts trailing on throughout the train ride as he tried to figure out where he first went wrong in life.

Standing behind Ranma, Ryoga chuckled inwardly as he looked at the back of Ranma's head. _'I never really thought about it before, but Ranma is shorter than me by a few centimeters when in male form…and in female form, he's shorter than me by a _lot_.' _Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize he had placed his hands on Ranma's hips, causing the shorter boy to elbow him.

"Not here, 'kay? Jeez," Ranma whispered sharply, blushing brightly from the touch. He wasn't used to that sort of intimate contact, especially in male form.

Ryoga was confused by Ranma's actions for a moment before finally realizing where his hands were resting. Pulling them back quickly, a pink tint rose to his cheeks. "Uh…sorry," he whispered apologetically.

Eventually arriving at their destination, they began the final leg of their trip home. Unfortunately, they didn't realize six men were following them until one spoke up.

"Oi, you two! Wait up!" one of the six men called. He was rather scrawny, donning the classic thug look.

Ranma turned slightly to give them a brief sideways glance. "Just keep walkin', Ryoga. No need to fight 'em," he said quietly as he kept walking.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ryoga agreed from his position beside Ranma.

As they continued on their way, the men started to crack rude remarks about the pair's possible sexual preference. One of the men threw his soft drink, pegging Ranma in the back of the head and triggering his curse. Ranma stopped in her tracks, her temper surging forth once again.

Ryoga turned to face the men, gave them all a stony glare. Ranma had yet to turn around. "I don't really think it's polite to be throwing drinks at young women, do you?" he asked icily.

"What the fuck ya talkin' 'bout, man! That ain't no lady, ya fairy!" the scrawny boy shouted.

Ranma turned around then, cracking her knuckles. "I ain't a 'lady'? Yeah, ya might be right…but since I _am_ a girl at the moment, I'm gonna give ya the beatin' yer mommy an' daddy warned ya about. That is, if ya don't get yer asses outta here _right now_," she declared with a level of venom that even shook Ryoga a little.

The six thugs gave Ranma a wide-eyed look of panic. They had never had anyone stand up to them like that before.

The scrawny boy (who was apparently the spokesman for the group) steeled his nerves. Stepping forward, he cracked his knuckles and tried to put up a front of confidence. It wasn't a very convincing performance. "Do you know who I'm related to? Huh! You mess with _my_ gang, you'll have Red to deal with!"

Ranma simply blinked in confusion and then started to laugh hysterically. "Didja hear this joker, Ryoga? He's a funny one, ain't he?"

"Yeah, he's pretty funny…but he won't be laughing if he doesn't run along soon," Ryoga noted with a chuckle as he took on a more imposing stance. The punk was obviously just trying to scare them. He clearly picked the wrong two people.

The thug and his companions looked to the laughing martial artists with confusion. "What the fuck ya laughin' about!" he screamed, a little fear creeping into his voice.

"Well, you really shouldn't tell lies. See, this girl standing next to me _is_ Red…and I don't think she'll be backin' you for anything," Ryoga announced, pointing to Ranma with his thumb.

Ranma took a step forward. "You heard 'im. So why don'tcha run along now? Shouldn't ya be in school or somethin'?"

The lead thug's face turned a sickly pale white. "Yeah, we'll be goin', ma'am. Please don't tell Shinji we messed with ya, Red-sama, okay? Let's go, guys, you heard the lady!" he called rapidly as he and his buddies took off down an alleyway.

"Thanks, Ryoga. I really didn't need a fight right now," Ranma said as her anger level began to drop.

Ryoga nodded. "You're welcome…not that you need to thank me or anything. But I guess we'll be getting that kind of treatment from some people, huh?" he observed ruefully.

The redhead sighed. "Yeah…it's not too late to walk away, y'know. I- I can raise the kids just fine on my own, if ya like," Ranma offered, as she could see his expression of discomfort.

Ryoga shook his head. "Ranma, we will deal with it…and I already said I'm not lettin' you take off with the kids. We'll handle this problem together…'sides, who cares what they think? Our situation's a special case," he stated, pulling out a thermos from his pack and pouring some hot water on Ranma to return her to her male form.

"So, you really don't have a problem with the fact that the mother of your kids happens to be a guy part-time?" Ranma asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

Ryoga gave Ranma a soft look as he thought about how to explain his feelings. "I admit, it'll take some getting used to…I mean- but we have three children together! We can't turn back time…and after meeting them, I wouldn't want to, y'know? What do I have to do to prove I'm willing to give us a chance?"

"I…just, well- ah, I just don't wanna force you to be with me just for the children. I really want our kids to grow up in an actual family, not like I did…I'm willin' to make sacrifices to make it happen, but I don't wanna force you to love all of me. Though it would sure help if you could try," Ranma admitted, kicking at some loose gravel as they walked.

Ryoga pondered Ranma's words. "Look…please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure I would be comfortable with, you know…sleeping with you while you're a guy. I could try cuddling and stuff, I think, but I don't know if I could go any farther."

"Well, tell ya what, Ryoga…you don't make me do anythin' other than sleep beside your cursed form, an' ya won't hafta do anythin' with my guy form outside of just sleep. Deal?" Ranma offered.

Ryoga nodded his head in agreement. He then led Ranma behind some nearby shrubs, as they were now in the park. "Um, shall we seal it then?" he asked with a slight blush.

Ranma looked to Ryoga questioningly, noticing they were alone at the moment. "Sure," he agreed, preparing himself as both he and Ryoga inched closer to one another, their eyes clenched shut. They soon hesitantly shared a brief kiss, quickly pulling back from each other.

The two young men looked to one another, their faces flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement as their lips met for a second, gentler kiss. This time they lingered for a moment before separating to catch their breath.

Getting his breathing back under control despite the heated blush that even reached his ears, Ranma could only stare at Ryoga – or rather, at Ryoga's lips – in amazement. _'I can't believe I actually did that…as a guy,' _he thought. "Al- alright…let's, uh, get home, 'kay? R- really wanna see our kids," he said in a slightly stuttering tone. He was still enthralled by the sensation that ran across his lips. He had kissed Ryoga in male form for the first time, and it was great.

"Yes- ah, let's, uh…go?" Ryoga replied in a jumble as he followed his sometimes girlfriend/sometimes boyfriend out from behind the bushes and down the last few blocks towards home. _'I kissed Ranma…I can't believe I did it. But it felt good…almost just the same as when he's a she,' _he noted with some degree of shock. He had never kissed any guy before, nor did he ever want to, but Ranma…Ranma was special.

**Finally home…**

As the day burned away, quickly approaching three in the afternoon, Ranma and Ryoga and finally arrived home. As they approached the house, they could clearly make out the crying of all three infants. They could also faintly hear Nayomie singing a lullaby to them.

"I hope they didn't cry the whole time we were gone, Ranma," Ryoga noted as they entered the yard.

The male mother of said infants shrugged his shoulders. "I don't usually leave 'em for very long. They just wanna see mommy, is all," he said with a slight chuckle.

"In that case, do you want some cold water once we get inside?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma laughed softly at Ryoga's question. "Nah, they know who their mommy is no matter what form I am. They may be young, but they ain't dense," he said proudly as they opened the front door.

Nodoka turned her head to the sound of the door while cradling Rei, who was considerably calmer than her sister and currently-female brother. Nayomie sat next to them, rocking both Neji and Hiroto and trying the calm the two infants.

"Welcome back, sweetheart! Can you give us a hand?" Nodoka asked her son.

Ranma smiled broadly as he walked over and sat down on the floor next to his mother, taking Neji and Hiroto both from Nayomie, who watched in surprise as the two infants immediately quieted down.

"They know your male form as well?" Nayomie asked in surprise, as she had assumed Ranma only dealt with them while female.

Ranma looked to Ryoga's mother, who would be his mother-in-law someday if all went well. "They know who Momma is no matter what form I'm in. I just usually choose to be a girl when I take care of them," he replied without so much a blush, as his children were his world.

"Well, Rei doesn't seem to cry as much," Ryoga pointed out from his spot on the sofa.

Ranma chuckled. "That's 'cause Mom doesn't look much different from me. We probably smell a lot alike too. I'm pretty sure the other two woulda calmed down if she'd held them as well…but don't take it personally or anything. They just really don't like when I'm gone for very long – an' I feel the same way," he explained, cuddling his children.

"Well, how did the tournament go?" Nayomie asked, looking to her son expectantly.

Ryoga shrugged. "It went pretty well until my final match. My opponent got a lucky hit in 'cause I miscalculated. It sent us both out of the ring."

"What caused you to make a miscalculation?" Nodoka asked, as she had watched Ryoga fight with Ranma a few days ago and he looked almost flawless.

Ranma watched Ryoga intently, waiting for his answer.

"Well, I was sort of caught in the moment thinking about this girl…she stands about four-foot-eight, and sometimes five-foot-four when she's a boy. Sometimes she can be rather annoying, but she can also be awfully cute…so can he," Ryoga said in all honesty, causing Ranma to blush once more.

Ranma sat gaping at Ryoga for a moment and then spoke the first thing that came to mind. "Um, ah…you think I'm cute? Well…thanks, I guess," he replied, having to look away from embarrassment.

Nodoka looked from her son to Ryoga and then back. "So, you finally told him, Ranma?" she asked, hope clearly evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I finally told him, Mom…Ryoga, uh, this is Hiroto when in cursed form," Ranma explained, handing Hiroto over to her father.

Ryoga took his son-turned-daughter in his hands and burned in the memory of her features. "She looks like you with fangs…even has your hair," he said with a grin.

"She looks more like you as a boy, though he has my male form's eyes," Ranma said, admiring the adorable look Ryoga had as he held Hiroto. Ranma turned his attention to Neji, giving her a kiss on the forehead. His daughter grabbed his nose, quickly letting go with a delighted giggle.

Nodoka smiled at the sight as she continued to rock Rei, who was fast asleep. "Ranma, Rei is a lot like you. She sleeps a lot and is usually fairly quiet."

Ranma looked to his mother with a smirk. "Nah, don't let her fool ya. She'll be a troublemaker later. She has that look in her eyes. She's gonna be the mischievous type at best."

"Well, I'm sure between you and Ryoga, you will be able to sort her out as she gets older. Speaking of, dear, would you like any help teaching them proper manners and etiquette?" Nodoka asked her son.

Ranma considered his mother's offer. "Well, I _think_ I can manage…but when it's your watch, you can feel free to teach 'em anything you feel I'm lackin'. But by all means, teach me too, ya know?"

"If you're willing to learn from me, honey, then we will get started as soon as you're ready. Honestly, I feel you're fine for the most part. How you dress is up to you, but there are certain mannerisms you could do well to follow as a woman that would help your daughters follow a proper example," Nodoka explained.

Ryoga had largely drowned out the conversation, lost as he was lost in the joy of holding his son-turned-daughter, marveling at her. _'I wonder what he'll grow up to be? A doctor? Maybe a martial artist like his dear mom…and dad…or maybe both?' _he wondered, knowing that Hiroto would certainly lead an interesting life. Though if he could help it, he and Ranma would make sure that their son never had nearly the problems his mother had.

"So, Ranma, are you going to arrange marriages for your children?" Nayomie asked. She was mostly a traditionalist, much like Ranma's mother, but she knew how much trouble the various engagements caused Ranma and she hoped her grandchildren wouldn't have to put up with such issues.

Ranma, Ryoga, and Nodoka all shouted in unison, "Absolutely not!"

Pleased by the response, Nayomie looked to the three. The one who surprised her the most was Nodoka. "Well, I'm glad you and your mother are now on the same page, Ranma," she said with a chuckle and a cheeky smile.

"Oh, before I forget…Mom, Nayomie-san, the Tendos have invited us to stay over for a couple days like old times. Akane wants to see you, Mom, and meet the kids." Ranma said as he set Neji down in the crib.

Nodoka gave her son a thoughtful look. "So, you finally managed to negotiate with that tomboy of yours?"

"Kinda…I think she still doesn't fully trust me, but she's willin' to try an' make amends. She also offered to go with me to China to help me find my other child."

"I'm going to call my boss so I can go with you, Ranma. If you take Akane with you, you know there's gonna be trouble when she gets near Shampoo," he warned.

"Yes, that would be a very good idea, Ryoga. Please watch over the both of them," Nodoka requested. She didn't know a lot about the Amazons, but she did know they were dangerous.

"If you go to China, how long will you be gone?" Nayomie asked.

"Shouldn't take long, maybe five days at the max. I'm gonna try to get my child peacefully by explainin' the situation to the Ol' Ghoul…I'm pretty confident she'll see it my way," Ranma explained as he reached over and took Rei from his mother's arms so he could spend a few minutes cradling her.

Nodoka nodded. "Well, if the Tendos would like us to stay over, then we should start getting ready. Wouldn't you agree, Nayomie?"

"Yes, No-chan, we should. I've been eager to meet this Kasumi girl for a long time. I hear she is quite the young medical specialist, along with her husband, Dr. Tofu!" Nayomie said excitedly.

Ryoga shook his head at his mother's comments. "Mom, I doubt he would just hand out painkillers free of charge, you know." _'She is such a cheapskate!' _he thought as he watched his mother head upstairs, seemingly almost as happy as she been around Ryoga's father before he passed away.

"Um…'kay. She's sure in a good mood," Ranma observed as he sat Neji in the crib next to her sister, while Ryoga did the same with Hiroto. "Guess we don't get to relax just yet, huh?"

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Well looks like Ranma, and Akane may be on they're way to bringing they're friendship back.**

**Ranma and Ryoga have gotten closer, and Ranma has shown her children know her even in male form.**

**Tragedy has befell the Takiyama's and now will be placed in Ranma's hands to make things right so she never has to worry any longer.**

**Please feel free to leave a review if there is anything you would be interested in seeing in the next chapter feel free to add your two yen. (Though I will take a suggestion in mind I may do otherwise as I am still very creative on idea's.) Have a good one for now and be well. ~Zeltronica~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Well here is yet another chapter for Unknown Mother I hope that you will continue to enjoy this story as it progresses.**

**It has been slightly delayed but internet problems do happen so please forgive for any long distance between chapters.**

**Special thanks to my Beta reader... and special thanks to my close friend with whom has kept me true to my work when I have almost collapsed into not writing anymore, I also would like to give a special thanks to my fans here on Fanfiction I promise to keep writing all my stories to their completions, An Ultimatum Ranko is still being worked on I got a chapter already half built I am taking my time in order to ensure the best reading quality... so my apologies to anyone who has been waiting on that chapter it is coming please be patient.  
**

* * *

**Unknown Mother Chapter:6**

**Chinese Amazon Village**

As the sun rose higher in the morning sky, the wind a calm, cooling breeze, the villagers were busy with their daily rituals of opening the markets, having breakfast, and, among the warriors, gearing up to train for battle should the need ever arise. Sham Pu stood by the river that divided the village, watching her husband fish, while looking deep in thought. She cradled her youngest child, whose father was Mu Su, while her eldest child sat by her husband. Yet Mu Su was not the child's father; instead, that title belonged to Saotome Ranma.

"Sham Pu, are you alright, my love?" Mu Su called from his spot where he was fishing for their food, his new glasses gleaming in the light as he adjusted the the line on his fishing pole.

Sham Pu broke from her thoughts as she turned and walked over to her husband, taking a seat by his side. "I was just thinking of our son, Ryu…he will be three years old soon. He has my eyes, his father's hair…" she trailed off as a sob came briefly, before she pushed on. "When in curse form, he looks exactly like his father…I should never have-"

"What's done is done, Sham Pu. You were already punished for your actions…stop beating yourself up over it," Mu Su soothed as he interrupted his wife's words, placing a finger on her lips.

Sham Pu looked to her husband with tears in her eyes. "What if he comes…what if he comes for Ryu, what do I do then?"

Mu Su looked to Ryu, then to his daughter Sham Lu, pondering his wife's words. Then looking to his wife, he gave her a reassuring glance before speaking. "Sham Pu, if Ranma comes then we will deal with him one way or another. Maybe Elder Ko Lon could talk to him should he come here, and reach an understanding." he offered.

"You truly believe Ranma would wish to negotiate with me after what I did to him? I was selfish, Husband. I put my honor above all else…and when I returned, I received a lashing by my mother because I acted against the tribal law. I'm still paying the price for it…I can't do anything in the village outside of raising my children. If not for you, Ryu and I would have been outcasts. I do love you, Mu Su, so please don't misunderstand what I'm saying," Sham Pu said while rocking Sham Lu, who was sound asleep. Mu Su patted Ryu on the head, evoking some light giggles.

Mu Su gave his wife a reassuring glance as he let go of the fishingpole he then took their daughter into his arms. "I know, dear. We will get through this together."

**Main council's hut…**

Ko Lon sat in the elders' hut as the council deliberated on several peaceful matters, such as agriculture and commerce with the neighboring tribes. Taking a long drag from her pipe, she exhaled the smoke. "I propose we open trade with the Phoenix tribe, at least to offer them food and other necessities. They need help at this time, as their reborn lord is not yet able to lead them effectively. If we assist them, such an alliance should prove useful to solidify our front against the Musk and the strengthening forces from Beijing.

"That is a wonderful idea, Grandmother," Sham Su said with a smile to match her daughter Sham Pu's. "This meeting is at an end now. Please, everyone leave us."

Several of the council members left the hut, along with the few warriors present, shutting the door behind them and leaving Ko Lon and her granddaughter Sham Su alone.

"How long do you intend to bar my great-granddaughter from her duties amongst the hunters of the tribe, dear?" Ko Lon asked as she dumped the ash out of her pipe into a tin cup sitting by her side that she brought from her restaurant in Japan.

Sham Su stood up and stretched, as she had been sitting for hours. "Surely you understand that I have to save face in this situation. My daughter's actions were admittedly in the tribe's best interests…however, there is the fact that one of our more sacred laws was broken. I am thankful to Mu Su for marrying her, as it allowed her to maintain some standing in the tribe, along with providing me with a granddaughter. They have grown quite well together over the last two years."

"Child, allow me to approach Ranma. Perhaps he will forgive her and we can reinstate her status. She has paid for her actions for far longer than she deserves. She cries herself to sleep every night and you know it," Ko Lon said to her granddaughter as she placed her pipe into a pouch inside her robe.

Sham Su looked through a window with a view of the village, observing her fellow citizens as they went about their daily routines, the river glistening in the sunlight. From her vantage point, she could see her daughter and son-in-law were fishing. "I don't know about this, Grandmother. What if he still is holding a grudge? Do you really wish to bring him here to see his son? He might try to destroy us! I'm sorry, the answer is still no. He probably doesn't even know we have a child of his…therefore, I doubt he will ever show up here."

"I…suppose you may be right, though I am almost certain he knows by now. As we have not returned for him, then he most likely knows we do, in fact, have his child in our village. Assuming he realizes that, I'm sure Ranma will eventually come for him," Cologne admonished, as she leaned back against the wall of the hut.

Sham Su considered her grandmother's words before responding. "Then we will let fate decide. If he is to come, then he will. As the saying goes, we will cross — or burn — that bridge when we come to it."

**Downtown Tokyo**

As nightfall came, the sounds of traffic cruising the streets was slowing down somewhat. Genma walked down a sidewalk, heading toward a pub in order to get a drink. He had just stopped by the Hibikis', only to realize none of them were home. _'Guess I'll try again tomorrow,' _he told himself. After a few more minutes of walking, he made his way down a quiet street, walking into the Golden Pub. Heading over to a table, his feet made a light thudding sound on the wooden floor. He took a seat at a booth near the far-right corner of the bar. The smell of cigarette smoke assaulted his senses, along with the scent of the very nectar he had come there to enjoy. A waitress stopped at his table, giving him a smile, and the music of the jukebox played in the background. The tune was a sad Western song by some guy named Johnny.

"What'll you be havin', sugar?" the waitress asked as she pulled out a pen and pad.

Genma picked up a menu from a small box built into the wall of the booth, reviewing its choices. "I'll take sake, please…just bring the bottle, along with some chips," he requested as he placed the menu back into its holder.

"So that's one bottle of sake and a bowl of chips. Your total will be twenty-five hundred yen," the waitress said as she left to get his order.

As the night wore on and Genma drank, he turned to a conversation going on in the corner. He listened carefully, since he recognized the Kunos' ninja retainer, Sasuke.

"Master Kuno, I have found new information on the pigtailed girl," Sasuke said over the phone as he muffled his left ear with his free hand to block out the music in the background.

Kuno Tatewaki listened intently to the phone call as he sat down by the fire in his estate office. "Well, let's have it, man! What have you found out?" he asked.

"I know that she is in trouble, Master…apparently she has fallen in with some most undesirable crowds, and is curren-" Sasuke didn't finish as his phone was taken and tossed away. Looking across from him, he saw Saotome Genma take a seat opposite him while setting his drink on the table.

Tatewaki frowned as he heard a dial tone right after Sasuke's phone sounded like it hit the floor. _'Great, I have to buy him yet another phone…that makes fifteen cellphones the pathetic knave has broken!'_

Genma gave Sasuke a menacing look. "My son has fallen in with a bad crowd, you say? Care to elaborate?" he asked as he took a long pull from his sake bottle.

"The information I have is for my master alone. I am not allowed to share it with anyone else," the squat ninja explained, letting his fear show through despite weakly trying to put up a confident front.

Genma growled out as he grabbed Sasuke by his shirt collar. "If you know anything about my son, I suggest you tell me now…or else." he said as he got up moving to Sasuke's right maintaining his hold.

"I know he is the pigtailed girl and has three chil- yelp!" Sasuke didn't finish as he felt Genma punch him in the ribs.

Keeping a firm grip on Kuno's retainer, Genma fixed him with a glare. "I know my son turns into a girl…and is a mother, you buffoon. I wanna know what you were just talking about and I wanna know right now!" he roared.

"Do what you wish to me but I'll never talk!" Sasuke exclaimed, trying in vain to maintain a courageous facade.

Genma kept his cold glare on Sasuke. "I really don't have time to play games with you…Ranma is my son and I deserve an answer! Otherwise, you're gonna wishing you were dead after I'm done with you," he spat.

"Okay…okay! I'll talk! Please let go! Your son is in trouble with a low-level yakuza boss named Shinji. It seems hes planning to have Ranma's children kidnapped to make him cooperate on the gang's next hit. Its supposedly going to happen tonight. And that isn't all…a detective named Takiyama Teko is trying to make your son kill Shinji for him," Sasuke explained, spilling not only all of his information but also the contents of his bladder as the enraged martial artist before him had just scared him to the core.

Genma let Sasuke fall back into his seat, grabbing his bottle of sake, he takes a swig, Genma then sets the remainder in front of Sasuke. "The drink is on me. thanks for the information," he says dryly, before turning to leave.

Sasuke looked down at the floor, seeing his crumpled cellphone. Shaking slightly, he grabbed the sake bottle and took a long pull from it. _'That is _it_! I'm retiring tomorrow!' _he exclaimed to himself, as he had promised on an almost daily basis for the last five years.

"Excuse me, sir. Since your friend left without paying, the total for the drink and chips will be twenty-five hundred yen," the waitress said in a bubbly tone.

Sasuke looked in the direction Genma had just gone before turning to the waitress. "Put it on my tab," he muttered. _'Oh, the indignities I suffer!' _he thought dejectedly.

"Hey, what's that smell?" the waitress asked, receiving a humiliated look from disgruntled ninja.

**Tendo family dinner**

After about forty-five minutes of roof hopping, Genma finally made it to his home. Walking over to the end table by the living room couch, he grabbed a small red book and began reading through the phone numbers it contained. Finally finding the number he was looking for, he then picked up the phone receiver and dialed the number. After four rings, a familiar voice answered.

"Tendo Dojo, Soun speaking," the Tendo patriarch said into the phone as he looked to the dining room where both Ranma and his mother were setting the table.

Genma sat down on the blue couch that rested against east wall of the Saotome residence. "Tendo, it's me, Genma…look, have you seen my wife or my son at all today?" he asked in an urgent tone.

"Saotome, my friend…it is good to hear from you. Why, yes, they are both here right now. Would you like me to get them for you? Saotome? Saotome?" Soun asked, setting the phone down with a sigh when he heard the dial tone.

After setting out the correct number of chopsticks, Ranma looked over to Soun. "Was that Pops, Mr. Tendo?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, that was your father, but he hung up the phone as soon as he found out both you and your mother were here," Soun answered with a look of confusion.

"Sounds about right," Ranma said with a snort as he walked back to the kitchen.

Tofu and Kasumi sat in the living room, looking over Rei and Neji, as Ryoga was cradling his son Hiroto.

"They are very beautiful children…don't you agree, honey?" Tofu noted as he tickled Rei, causing her to giggle.

Kasumi nodded, giving a bright smile. "Yes, they're such beautiful little angels."

"Very cute kids, indeed. I wonder who they'll take after more, Ranma or you, Ryoga," Nabiki said with a chuckle.

Ryoga smirked, baring his right fang in pride at the compliments over his and Ranma's children. "Hard to say, really. Only time will tell, ya know."

"Very well put, Ryoga," Nabiki observed as she marveled at Neji, whom she had decided was her favorite.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the smells of food being prepared and the constant sounds of water boiling filled the air. Noodles sat in bubbling water in a pan to Akane's left, while Daisuke stood next to his wife, watching her cook as he helped her with washing the vegetables. Nodoka had also come into the kitchen to give a helping hand in preparing appetizers and desserts.

"That smells wonderful, Akane. What is it?" Nodoka asked curiously, as she began arranging a plate of chocolate fudge brownies.

Akane stirred the sauce she was preparing. "Oh, nothing too complicated…just homemade spaghetti sauce I learned to make in California," she explained.

"Oh really, dear? So we are having American, then?" Nodoka asked as she watched steam rise from the red sauce simmering in one of the pots on the stove.

Akane shrugged. "Well, it's sort of half-Italian, half-American. I just thought you all might like to try something different, is all," she explained while keeping watch over her concoction.

"It's really good, Mrs. Saotome. I'm sure you will like it very much," Daisuke said as he watched his wife gingerly sprinkle some salt and basil into the sauce.

Nodoka continued working on the desserts and appetizers. "Well, I have never tried American food before…or Italian, for that matter. I guess there is a first time for everything."

"Hey Mom, need any help?" Ranma asked as he approached his mother at the far counter of the kitchen by the window. He had a view of the koi pond of which he and his father had such intimate knowledge from constantly fighting alongside it before finding themselves knocked into it.

Nodoka smiled at her son. "Thank you, honey. Could you please get started on the salad?"

"Sure thing, Mom. Is there any special way you want it done?" Ranma asked as he walked over to a cupboard, pulling out salad bowl.

Nodoka thought for a moment, looking to her son. "Let's try for Caesar salad, shall we? Please make sure to wash the vegetables first."

"Don't I always wash the vegetables, Mom?" Ranma asked as he got started.

Nodoka was about to speak when Akane spoke first, not bothering to turn around. "Last time we all cooked together, _Ranko_, you forgot to wash the vegetables. We all got food poisoning!"

"Hey, I didn't ask you, Tomboy! 'Sides, you're the one who thought she could cook the cutting board," Ranma snapped.

Akane turned slightly, shooting a glare at her former fiancé. "Whatever," she said sheepishly. _'I swear, he's never going to let me live that down.'_

"Girls…girls, you shouldn't fight while making dinner. The meal won't turn out well," Nodoka said with a cheeky grin.

Ranma looked to his mother, planning to retort, as he remembered his previous conversation with his mother. _'Eh, I guess I can let that one slide…I am half-girl, after all,' _he thought sheepishly."You're right, Mom, we shouldn't."

As the kitchen was rather busy with the preparations of the meal, Soun had sat down at the dining room table. Opening a puzzle book, he pulled a pencil from his pocket and started working on it while he waited.

**Meanwhile outside Somewhere**

**between the Saotome residents and the Tendo's...**

Genma was leaping from one roof to the next at a speed that was only slightly slower than his son, given that he was a bit bigger in size. As he continued on, he splashed through some water that was leaking from a nearby pipe, triggering his curse. He became a blur of black and white that seemed to bounce from one roof to the next heading in the direction of the Tendo dojo. _'I hope I'm not too late!' _he thought worriedly.

Meanwhile, in a gray van parked near the Tendo estate, a group of men dressed all in all black were readying themselves for the mission on which their boss had sent them.

"Alright, ya yahoos, listen up. Red don't know about us comin' and she ain't gonna be happy to see us either. Shinji don't want her or her children harmed, so use tranquilizer darts to take her down. After she's neutralized, we'll take care of the rest of 'em and make our getaway with the kids," explained Bruce, a stout man dressed in black attire that didn't hide his chiseled, muscular chest at all. He spoke in a gruff voice and his eyes had a crimson gleam to them.

A small man who sat across from Bruce and dressed similarly to his counterparts — aside from a beanie atop his head — spoke in a shaky voice. "Boss…I don't like this. You know what Red could do if she gets her hands on us, especially in her male form…I-"

"Stow it, Kazue. I'm well aware of what Red is capable of…that's why each of you is armed with a tranquilizer gun. So stop yer cowardly yappin' and do what you're told. Unless you wanna tell Shinji why you chose to go against his orders?" Bruce suggested with a growl as he glared at Kazue.

Kazue just nodded his head. "U- U- Understood, Boss."

Bruce looked around the van at the other five men accompanying him and Kazue. "If everyone's on the same page, let's get this party started," he declared as he opened the door. He and his men piled out of the van, heading toward the home where their targets currently were, as another van pulled up that matched theirs.

At the same time, Genma-panda was making a mad dash for the Tendos' and was almost there. Just a few blocks to go and he would be able to help his son and wife against the attackers who were going after his grandchildren. _'Kami-sama, give me strength to do what is necessary!'_ he pleaded as he made yet another leap from one roof to the next.

**In the house**

Back inside the Tendo home, Ranma and his former fiancée, along with his mother and Akane's husband Daisuke, were busy in the kitchen, while Nayomie and Kasumi were talking to one another with the children lying in their crib nearby.

"It is so nice to meet you finally, Kasumi. I hear you are the first of your family to become a nurse?" Nayomie inquired.

Kasumi gave Ryoga's mother a satisfied smile. "Why yes, I am, as a matter of fact. I always wanted to help people, you know…and since my sisters are grown and able to function on their own, it only made sense that I should join my husband in the medical field."

After washing the vegetables, Ranma picked up the knife to begin slicing them. Pausing a moment, he dipped his hand into the cool water of the rinsing bowl, changing to female. Making some quick calculations in her head, she smirked. Grabbing the plate with the vegetables on it, she tossed them into the air. Then, with quick, precise movements, she cut the vegetables in mid-air, sending the finished product into the salad bowl. Its contents were arranged in a tasteful display of green, purple, red, white, and beige. Her little display caused both Daisuke and Nodoka to clap for the performance.

"Show-off," Akane muttered as she turned the heat off under the saucepan, moving it over to the warmer. At the same time, her husband finished preparing the pasta, setting portions onto plates.

Daisuke wondered aloud as he worked. "So, Ranma, why female when making salad? You were just fine as a guy a minute ago…why the switch?"

Nodoka chuckled for a few moments, already knowing the answer before it came.

"'Cause I'm faster and more precise as a girl. Not sayin' I can't do it as a guy…just never really practiced cookin' while male, ya know?" Ranma explained as she set the finished salad bowl to the side and started helping her mother complete the preparations for the appetizers.

Daisuke nodded his head. "That makes sense, I guess. I will say that was the fastest salad cutting I've ever seen."

"She still takes too long when washing vegetables," Nodoka chimed in as she patted her daughter's back gently.

Ranma sighed, looking to her mother. "You're not gonna let that go, are ya, Momma?"

"Absolutely not, dear," Nodoka said with a grin.

Ranma frowned as she let out another sigh.

As they worked their crafts, they turned suddenly to the sound of glass shattering elsewhere in the house.

**Living room**

Jumping up from the dining room table, Soun glared at the intruders who had just broken into his home. "Who are you and what do you want!" he demanded as he shifted into a fighting stance. Always one to recognize a dangerous situation right away, Nabiki was already running for cover.

Bruce glanced around the household as the man before him was joined by a younger man in a gray yukata wearing glasses, who had also taken a fighting stance. "I got these two.. All of ya, fan out an' search. But do _not_ kill any of 'em!"

Kasumi and Nayomie rushed the children up into the attic, shutting the door as Ryoga hurried back down the stairs. Stopping momentarily, he saw a couple of men dressed in black outfits looking around at the base of the stairs.

"Who the hell are these people!" Ryoga muttered quietly as he tried to formulate a plan.

Ranma felt her heart race some as she turned the hot water faucet on, triggering her transformation to male. "Wait here…I got this," he told his mother.

"No way I am standing here! Let's go!" Akane snapped as Daisuke followed her, with Ranma in the lead, swiftly heading to the living room.

"Oh, I do hope everyone will be alright…are you sure we shouldn't have warned them?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

Nayomie sighed to herself, looking to Kasumi. "I'm sure they're all well aware by now. After all, we wouldn't be up here if not for my son taking notice. Besides, neither of us can fight, and Ranma will be relieved to know her children are safe up here."

Bruce grinned as he faced off against both Tofu and Soun. "I love a challenge. You better make it worth my time, or the both of ya will be needin' a doctor," he said with a grin.

"I _am_ a doctor, so I won't need to go far. You, however, may need an ambulance before the night is over," Tofu stated in a calm tone as he sized up his opponent.

Soun charged forth with a palm strike that was deflected by Bruce. Just then, he felt a slight pain in his leg. Reaching down, he pulled a dart out of his thigh. "What have you do…" he began, falling unconscious before he hit the floor.

Tofu, watching Bruce turn his attention to him, backed away briefly before kicking the coffee table up into the air and blocking a dart meant for him. "You need to do better than that if you want to get me!" he declared, kicking the table at Bruce.

Bruce growled as he punched the coffee table, shattering it to pieces and immediately ducking a swift strike from a blue-haired girl to his right. "An' who the hell are you! No matter, bitch!" he bellowed as Akane moved in for another strike. Unfortunately, she took a dart to the arm, quickly falling to the floor with a thud — but not before she struck the large man squarely in the chest knocking him back a foot.

"Akane!" Ranma shouted out as he charged Bruce, delivering a series of powerful kicks that sent the larger man dodging backwards as Tofu kneeled to check on Akane and Soun.

Daisuke snarled. "How dare you hurt my wife, you bastard!" he shouted out as he charged in as well, helping Ranma against the sizable enemy.

**Upstairs…**

Kazue made his way down the hall, checking the rooms as he went. Suddenly hearing two thuds on the floor behind him, he turned quickly, barely dodging a strike from a rather angry raven-haired boy decked out in yellow. "Who the hell might _you_ be!" he growled.

"That isn't what you should be worrying about right now. Instead, I wanna know why you're in my friends' home. You're gonna tell me…right now," Ryoga stated coldly as he started cracking his knuckles with a menacing glare to his features.

**Meanwhile, back downstairs**

As Ranma jumped at Bruce to pull off an overhead strike, the big guy simply swept under Ranma's attack. In the process, he inadvertently darted Daisuke as he tried to hit the boy he knew as "Red."

Daisuke managed to land a solid punch into Bruce's shoulder before hitting the floor with a thud.

"You're slippery, Red, but the buck stops here. You can't win against me! You're comin' back with me…Shinji wishes to see your children," Bruce said darkly, narrowing his eyes at Ranma.

Leaping back, Ranma stood behind the now-broken sofa, assessing the situation. "Ya must be Bruce…Shinji always said ya was a real peach. What the hell does he need my children for, huh!" he spat.

"Ain't my concern, Red. He just paid me to get 'em, so that's why I'm here. Now shut up and fight!" Bruce said with a sneer, ducking four more strikes that Ranma threw at him while also managing to dart Tofu as he was checking on Daisuke.

Ranma growled as he kicked the dart gun out of Bruce's hand. The pigtailed martial artist was taken by surprise as his ankle was caught, and he quickly found himself being thrown across the room. Slamming into the wall, he left a Ranma-shaped indentation in it. "Oof!" he let out as he hit the floor, scrambling to get back up.

**Back upstairs…**

Ryoga dodged a dart from Kazue's gun, charging forward to grab hold of the weapon and crush it in his fist. "There…without your toy, this'll be easier," he said with a sinister chuckle, smirking confidently.

Kazue backed up, staring wide-eyed at his broken tranquilizer gun. _'He's a fucking monster!'_ he noted in terror as he just barely dodged five strikes Ryoga had thrown that were each lightning-quick and sure to be devastating.

"I gotta admit, you're a fast little guy…but your luck is running out," Ryoga said as he charged forward with a series of three kicks before he struck home with the fourth, sending his foe out the window with a crash of shattered glass. Turning to the sound a scuffle downstairs, Ryoga bounded down to find Ranma in a fight with a rather big guy that even outsized himself. _'That guy looks pretty tough,' _he thought, grinning as he jumped down the stairs drop kicking Bruce in the back, sending him careening into the TV. The television toppled over on top of Bruce, its screen shattering to pieces as it hit the floor when he had pushed it off.

Ranma looked to Ryoga, giving him a grin of his own. "Let's get this guy, _dear_!" he called out, preparing to double-team the larger man.

Bruce, realizing he was no longer alone with Red, jumped to the side as both Ranma and Ryoga ended up punching air instead of him. Grabbing his tranquilizer gun, he turned in time to see Red charging him quickly firing off his last dart, he got Ranma in the shoulder. With a quick follow-up kick, he sent the boy known as Red sideways as he blocked a strike from Ryoga.

Ryoga looked to Ranma with concern. "Ranma! You gonna be alright?" he asked the male mother of his children.

"Don' lesht them getsa da chilzren," the pigtailed martial artist slurred as his eyes slowly closed for a drug-induced nap.

Ryoga growled with rage. "So help me, if you just killed him…I am gonna send you to a hell so deep it will swallow all the light!" he shouted out, venom dripping from his every word.

Bruce quickly scrambled back from the fang-toothed martial artist, his worry growing fast as he saw a demon awaken inside the boy. _'What is with Red and all these damned martial artists! Shinji didn't say anything about there being more fighters than her!' _he exclaimed to himself as he took five consecutive punches from the Lost Boy. _'Damn…and he hits like a truck!'_

Ryoga roared as he continued his offensive, becoming increasingly frustrated as his hits were being blocked just as often as they were connecting. _'I don't get it…even Ranma would've buckled after those hits. Unless he has the conditioning I have…?' _"Man, I really hate when someone is as tough as me!" he snapped as he put even more concentration into his blows.

Bruce ducked one strike and then another, trying to think of a way to defeat the boy in front of him. _'Can't those idiots hear what's going on inside! They shoulda been here by now!' _he thought angrily.

**Outside…**

Getting to his feet after being punted through the second-floor window, Kazue growled in irritation. Pulling a knife from his pocket, he saw several of their back-up men being knocked to the ground by a rather large panda. "Stay back or I'll make me a nice panda-skin rug!" he shouted.

Genma-panda sized the gentleman up who was waving a knife at him and even making several swipes with the blade, which the transformed martial artist had to dodge. _'This guy must hate pandas or something,' _he noted while scribbling out a sign and showing it to Kazue. It read, "Poaching endangered species is illegal." _Flip._ "In the name of animal rights activists everywhere," _Flip._ "I will punish you!"

A startled Kazue dodged as the sign flew past his head. _'What the hell! Is it trained er something?' _"Look, j- just stay back! I'm w- warning you!" he stuttered out as he took careful steps back toward the Tendo house, always keeping an eye on the panda. Genma, for his part, just stared the small man down as he continued to approach Kazue's position. After a few moments more, Kazue finally bolted for the demolished front door as Genma-panda gave chase.

As Bruce struggled with Ryoga, he noted Kazue had just sprinted into the house. "Gimme a hand, man! This guy won't go down!"

Kazue looked to the Lost Boy, who was gazing at him the way a hungry predator observes its prey. "Boss, there's something you need to know," he warned as he ran to the safety of Bruce's left, away from the front door.

"And what would that be?" Bruce asked as he readied his next assault against the fang-toothed boy.

Kazue gulped before speaking. "There's a really pissed off panda chasing me," he said simply as a pot hit him in the head, knocking him out cold. Hot spaghetti sauce splattered all over Bruce, causing him to cry out in shock.

"That's what you get for attacking my child!" an angry Nodoka exclaimed, quickly disappearing back into the kitchen as Bruce turned an angry eye toward her.

Just then, Bruce heard growling behind him. Turning around, he watched a panda, just like his co-worker had said, come into the house with a clearly angered expression on its face. "What the fuck is this! What _are_ you!" he shouted in shock, briefly losing track of Ryoga.

"You could say that's Ranma's dad…and this is the end!" Ryoga called, using Genma's distraction to rush in and send a precise blow to the back of Bruce's neck that stunned the large man.

Bruce shook the hit off as he turned to Ryoga, charging in and doing his best to tear through the boy's defenses, when he felt great, furry paws on either side of his head. The next thing he felt was a sharp pain before darkness claimed him and he crumpled to the floor.

Genma let out a furious roar as he heard the man's neck snap between his paws.

After the attack had ended, Ryoga got Genma some hot water as they both went through the household to make sure everyone was alright.

Nabiki, stepping out of the closet, a baseball bat clenched in her hands, looked at the destruction. "What the hell is going on here, Ryoga!" she yelled.

Genma didn't speak as he knelt down to check on his son. _'Foolish boy…not only does he get me in trouble with his mom, he gets himself into a far worse situations.' _"Wake up, boy!" he called as he slapped his son's cheek in an effort to rouse him.

"I really don't know, Nabiki," Nodoka answered for the Hibiki boy as she sat down, trying to calm her nerves, as Nayomie and Kasumi returned to the living room with the children crying in their arms.

Ryoga looked to his children, then to his girlfriend/boyfriend. _'This Shinji guy will pay for this, one way or another!' _he promised to himself.

"I don't suppose you know where I can find this 'Shinji,' do you, Ryoga?" a frustrated Genma asked, as he wasn't having much luck in waking his son.

"Why are you pretending to care all of a sudden, huh?" Ryoga snapped, his irritation evident.

"Because your children are my grandchildren and Ranma is my child. We may not always see eye-to-eye, but I do love him. Now, do you have the answer I seek or not?" Genma asked, glaring at Ryoga dangerously.

Taken aback, Ryoga let out a sigh of frustration. "I…I don't know where this Shinji is. A cop named Teko might know…but I don't know where he is either, nor do I have a number where I can call him," he replied.

Nodoka watched her husband with a loving expression. _'Finally he returns…my true husband comes back to me! How I've longed for this,' _she thought as tears of joy streamed down her face. "I- I think we might find the information in Ranma's…gun case," she offered between sniffles.

"Why would my son need a _gun_?" Genma asked, then shook his head. "Look, it doesn't matter. Show it to me, No-chan. I am gonna deal with this here and now."

Ryoga looked shocked, not having heard about Shinji's "gift." "Why would Ranma have a gun case?" he asked with concern as he followed Nodoka and Genma to the guest room.

"Don't worry, Ranma didn't want it. Apparently, Shinji gave it to her for a birthday present," Nodoka answered as they entered the room. She began shuffling through her and Ranma's things before finding the case and setting it on the bed.

Genma wasted no time in opening the case. Looking to its contents in disgust, he searched through the various pockets of the case until he found a business card within a slim pocket. "Did Ranma ever mention a place called the 'Sonachi Bar'?" he asked.

"It doesn't ring any bells…but it's a start," Nodoka said as she hugged her husband gently.

Genma nodded, pocketing the card while also picking up Ranma's cellphone. "Well, get everything straightened out here. I'm going to have a talk with this Shinji," he stated as he started to leave.

"Oh, my husband is so brave!" Nodoka cooed.

Ryoga let out a sigh as he followed Genma to the door. "You want me to come with ya? Shinji sounds dan-" he didn't finish as Genma slammed him against the wall, pinning him. Ryoga was shocked by the man's strength compared to his own.

"You listen here, boy. You stay here and watch over my…daughter until I get back. You ever hurt her and I'll make you wish you'd never been born," Genma threatened as he pushed off Ryoga and stormed out of the house.

Ryoga heard the voice of his girlfriend's father echo in his mind. _'I don't plan to,' _he thought to himself.

"Forgive him, Ryoga…he probably still isn't taking the situation between you and our child very well," Nodoka said in an effort to ease the boy's thoughts.

Ryoga nodded as he walked over to Ranma. Scooping him up, he sat the pigtailed boy on the ruined couch as he knelt down beside him. _'He asked me to watch over Ranma, so that's what I'm gonna do,' _he swore before speaking. "I was rather surprised to see him…didn't really think he cared."

"I forgot to tell him we were going to the Tendos'…he probably came here soon as he figured out where we went," Nodoka noted, looking to her grandchildren who were still crying as she gestured for Kasumi and Nayomie to bring the infants to her.

**Sonachi Bar, an hour later…**

As the chatting of patrons and music murmured outside Shinji's office, Shinji himself was pacing back and forth, watching his phone as he waited for word that Red's kids were on the way.

"Damn it, what is taking them so long?" Shinji asked himself nervously, as he figured he should have received some sort of word by now. Walking over to his desk, he picked up the phone to place a call to Bruce, his man in charge of the operation. Hearing no dial tone, he hit the "talk" button four times to no avail. Dropping the receiver, he walked over to the door. Opening it, he looked to the guard who was standing watch. "Yo, Kaido! What's wrong with the phones?"

Kaido turned to his superior, shrugging his shoulders. "Beats me, Boss. They went dead a minute ago. Not really sure what's goin' on," he replied, when the power went out, leaving him and the rest of the bar in sudden darkness.

Shinji squinted, as the only light in the bar now came from the moonlight and lights from neighboring buildings, which people were using to guide themselves to the exits. "Get someone to check the breakers. See if we blew a fuse," he called as he shut the door to his office and fumbled his way over to his liquor cabinet and retrieved a bottle of scotch.

'_Figures he would act calm at a time like this. That's the boss for ya,'_ Kaido thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. Turning it on, he caught sight of the bartender. "Hey, Kaoru! Go check the breakers, please. I don't much like the dark, y'know."

"Right away, Kaido, my man…jeez, this is the fourth time this week," Kaoru muttered the last to herself as she headed down to the basement.

Taking a drink of his scotch, Shinji heard the faint sound of footsteps in the room with him. He looked around wildly, but could find no trace of anyone else. "Who's there, huh!" he called as a trembling hand reached into his coat to grab "Dolly Sue."

"You Shinji?" a gruff voice asked him from the darkness.

Shinji growled as he fired the gun off twice, hitting nothing. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

"I asked if you're Shinji. Answer my question," the unknown voice called again while roughly removing Shinji's gun from his hand.

Shinji snarled in frustration as he couldn't see a thing. He squinted in the darkness, cursing that his gun was no longer in his possession. "And if I _am_ Shinji, what then? 'Cause if you touch me, you'll have every yakuza from here to Hokkaido after you!" he spat.

"I doubt that will be a concern to me once I'm done with you. You shouldn't have messed with my child or my grandchildren," the voice stated coldly.

Shinji considered the voice's words for a moment when the lights finally came back on, allowing him to see an old man in a faded white gi with a bandanna atop his head and wearing a pair of glasses that seemed to gleam evilly in the light. "So, you're Red's old man, eh? Why ya here now of all times? You weren't there for her…I was," he noted darkly.

"You're right that I wasn't there when my daughter needed me…but I _am_ here now, and I'm going to deal with you. So quit your talking and fight me," Genma commanded.

Shinji eyed Genma warily, looking to the door behind him and feeling a trickle of fear. _'Damn, the soundproofing! Great, the thing that keeps my conversations private is gonna be my downfall…fuck!' _he noted in frustration. Shinji tried to muster the courage to fight the enraged father of one of his "dolls," as he liked to refer to the girls in his operations. Quickly grabbing his desk chair, he picked it up and hurled it at Genma.

Genma blocked the chair as he felt Shinji punch him in the stomach while trying to get to the door. Grabbing Shinji's arm, he tossed him away from the door and charged him with a few quick strikes.

Shinji yelped as he took four jabs and only barely evaded the fifth strike that the angry man dished out. "I see where your daughter gets her strength…but you're a lot less precise than her!" he scoffed.

Genma gave Shinji a dangerous glare, as that remark struck a little too close to home. Jumping up, he used a downward palm strike to catch Shinji in the face and send the man tumbling backwards into the wall while he readied his next attack. "Save your breath, 'cause you're just digging your hole deeper," he snapped.

Shinji growled, charging Genma with a broken chair leg, but quickly finding himself locked in a sleeper hold.

Genma tightened the hold, feeling Shinji's strength give out as he fell to his knees. Genma went down as well in order to keep the hold until he had successfully managed to make the wiry gangster pass out. Scooping Shinji up and tossing him over his shoulder, Genma leapt out the window. He reached into his gi and pulled out Ranma's cellphone. Searching through her list of numbers, he placed a call.

**Not too far away, at Ucchan's restaurant**

Teko sighed as he took a bite of his okonomiyaki, looking to his friend he swallowed. "I really hope she deals with this tonight. I'm tired of waiting for that bastard to get his," he whispered.

"I just hope this business of revenge doesn't sink us, Captain Ahab," Aramaki said sarcastically.

Konatsu refilled their coffee cups, bowing to them, as Teko's phone began to ring.

Reaching into his pocket, Teko pulled out his phone and read the caller ID: Saotome Ranko. "Yo, Red, what's been keeping you? Is it done?"

"Not quite…Teko, is it? Sorry, Red can't answer her phone right now, so you'll have to deal with me. Where did you wish to meet?" Genma asked while shifting Shinji's weight on his shoulder as he looked around to see if he was being followed.

Teko pondered this development. "If you're not Red, then who are ya? How do I know you're not one of Shinji's?"

Aramaki watched his friend's features as he spoke in a hushed voice. "Who is it, Teko?"

Teko held a finger up to his friend as he waited for the caller to speak.

"Let's just say I'm Red's father and I would like to speak to you about Shinji," Genma answered while he listened to the background sounds of the call, trying to establish where the man on the other end of the phone was.

Teko paused, deliberating on how to proceed. "I'll meet you at the south docks in one hour. I'll text you the address…don't be late," he said as he hung up the phone, pulling out some money to tip their "waitress." "Come on, we gotta go. Something came up."

"But I haven't eaten yet, Teko," Aramaki complained.

Teko growled at his friend. "If you don't come on, you won't be having fun behind bars…I think Red spilled."

"Is she dead? If so, we gotta get outta town, Teko. Shinji will be coming straight for us," Aramaki said in a worried tone.

Teko gave his friend a flat look. "I have no idea…I figured it was foolproof. We'll go see what her dear ol' dad wants. Then if things are bad, we all take a long vacation somewhere."

**Half an hour later…**

Genma glared after he re-read the address in the text message as he noted the background image on the phone's screen. _'What is with my son and pandas?' _he asked himself. The background showed a panda snacking on bamboo with its cub tearing a off piece for itself.

"Your friends are late, old man. Why don't ya do us both a favor and let me go while you still got a chance," Shinji suggested from his bound position on the ground.

Genma ignored the young man's outburst as he waited patiently.

"You know I rode your bitch of a daughter like a filthy whore, right?" Shinji taunted with a laugh.

Genma stared emotionlessly into Shinji's eyes as he punched the younger man in the mouth. Genma's fist impacted Shinji's jaw with a loud crack and blood began to trickle from the his lips. "The only thing you ever rode of my daughter's was her pride. You make me sick with your lies," he said coldly.

"What do _you_ know, ya bastard, huh? You weren't around, now were ya?" Shinji growled out as he spat out a mouthful of blood onto the dock, along with a couple of teeth.

Genma glared at Shinji. "Bite your tongue, you pathetic little boy. I know for a fact my son would have killed himself before allowing the likes of a murderer such as you to touch him," he stated forcefully as he looked off in the distance, searching for the man known as Teko.

"Oh, so you say she didn't get with me, yet she fucked some guy an' had three little brats for him? Then, like any common slut, she came crawlin' right back to me for help. Where were ya then, huh? 'Sides, your daughter's every bit the murderer I am. She killed some guy named Saffron, didn't she? Not to mention several assassins who were out for my blood," Shinji goaded once again while continuing to try to free himself.

Genma glared dangerously at Shinji, not really knowing all the facts but certain that his child would never kill in cold blood. "Save your breath…I will say this, you are wrong about my child. He doesn't kill unless he or a friend is in trouble. More importantly, all those you mentioned weren't good men. Assassins? Spare me. And as for Saffron, you have _no idea_ what he went through against that monster," he stated darkly as he stood up. Genma took a defensive stance as two men approached them, walking along the slippery, wet docks, the sound of water churning could be heard.

Teko and his friend walked up, seeing a rather large man standing near the docks wearing a white gi. "Think that's him. Let's see what information he has. Keep an eye out, okay?" he told his friend while keeping an eye on the man known only to him as Red's father. As he finally got close, he stopped. "Where is your daughter?" he asked.

"She's not far. Come on inside the boathouse," Genma said, gesturing for the man in the well-worn duster to follow him.

Teko followed Genma warily as his friend kept watch. Just as he started to step past the the bald man, he felt his arm being grabbed and was quickly tossed into the boathouse like a rag doll. Teko crashed into some canoes, causing them to fall over on top of him.

"Well, you must be Teko, eh? An acquaintance of mine told me all about your plans to have my boy whack dear ol' Shinji here…I don't really like it when people try to force my child to go against his honor," he stated coolly as he threw a hard right punch at Teko's mouth, knocking him into the wall next to Shinji.

Shinji laughed a bit as blood spilled onto his shirt. "Ain't this rich? How's it been, Takiyama, you son of a bitch?"

"Stow it, asshole. Now, Mr. Saotome, you don't wanna do anything rash. I am a cop, you know," Teko said, pulling out his badge while trying to block out the pain in his lip. It was only then that Teko realized he'd been stripped of his firearm at some point without even noticing.

Just then, Aramaki ran into the boathouse, only to find himself thrown forward, landing beside his friend. Aramaki's assailant quickly removed his gun as well and tossed it aside. Righting himself, he looked to the man in a worn-out gi who was glaring daggers at him.

Genma spat on the floor, regarding Teko with a frosty gaze. "A cop doesn't blackmail people into killing; he's supposed to uphold the law and the code of honor…much like my child, who values honor more than his own life. You wanna kill Shinji? Here's your chance to do it yourself. I won't stop you, but I will not allow you to taint my boy any further."

"Your Ranma threw away honor the moment she ever helped this bastard! How can you defend him after all she's done, huh?" Teko shouted.

Aramaki chose that moment to speak. "We were planning to clear Ranma's record, preventing it from ever seeing a court, as long as she did this for us," he explained, hoping to ease hostilities.

"Ranma wouldn't act against honor if it wasn't for a good reason…I highly doubt he knew what he was getting involved in, but that doesn't matter much anymore. This is what is going to happen, so listen up. While my son values honor, I don't really have much left, myself. So, if you ever so much as hint at pushing him into doing your dirty work again, or dare to threaten the future of my grandchildren…I will kill you and yours. Period. And if you have any idea what my son is capable of, you should know there isn't a prison in the world that can hold me," Genma said icily as he pulled a tanto from his gi and dropped it at Teko's feet, where it thudded and clanked on the floor.

Teko hesitantly picked up the tanto, turning his attention to Shinji.

"Yo man, ya can't kill me! You're s'pposed to arrest me, 'cause I have rights!" Shinji protested, looking extremely worried.

Teko stood up slowly, looking down on Shinji as he weighed his options. He had never actually murdered a man before. "You killed my wife and my brother…so why shouldn't I kill you, huh? Why should I let you walk free from another courtroom just so you can kill my friends…my family…and destroy countless more lives? I don't think so," he replied coldly, just before he thrust the blade into Shinji's chest. It pierced right through his heart, the light leaving his eyes in a matter of seconds. Teko slowly sunk to his knees in exhaustion, as his revenge was finally complete.

"Do you feel better, Teko?" Genma asked from his spot by the door.

Teko sighed, feeling rather depressed. "No, I don't feel any better," he stated dully.

"Now you know what it's like to take a life in cold blood…think on this before trying to make others kill in your stead," Genma advised as he started to leave.

Aramaki called out to white-clad martial artist. "I'll see to it all the evidence that links your daughter to any of those men deaths is buried; you have my word."

"I know you will…neither of us wish to meet again, now do we? Good night, gentlemen," Genma said as he departed, heading back to the Tendos'.

Teko rubbed his chin as he looked to Shinji's lifeless corpse. "We finally got the bastard off the streets, Aramaki. My brother and my wife, your sister, can rest in peace," he said calmly as he watched Genma disappear into the distance.

Aramaki didn't answer, as he was far too busy thinking of how to dispose of Shinji's body and remove any evidence implicating the girl in question in Shinji's activities. It was a task over which his very life was at stake. _'Boy, I do not wanna see him again…_ever_,' _he thought to himself, as his heart was still racing.

**Back at the Tendos', two hours later…**

Ranma sat by Ryoga, holding both Rei and Neji while Ryoga held Hiroto. All around them, police took down notes as they picked up the men who had attacked the household, hauling some off to jail, others to the hospital, and one to the morgue.

"So, Mrs. Saotome, you say these men broke into your friend's home…can you tell me why it is you think they might have done it?" a young detective asked, his crimson eyes becoming even redder due to the light. He was becoming rather frustrated, as none of the suspects would speak.

Nodoka shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest and feeling decidedly nervous. "I have no idea…they may have been after Akane. She's an actress, you know, in Hollywood. Maybe they wanted to kidnap her?" she lied.

Sitting nearby, Akane groaned as she clutched her head. She had a five-alarm headache as a byproduct of the tranquilizer. _'Good one…use me as a decoy,' _she observed, half-annoyed, as the detective was soon questioning her on the subject.

Ranma watched Akane answering the detective's questions while keeping quiet himself. He gently bounced his two daughters on his lap in a soft up-and-down motion.

"I really wish they would just leave," Ryoga whispered into his pigtailed boy's ear.

Ranma nodded his head in agreement.

As Genma approached the Tendo home, he stopped at the police tape surrounding the property. He decided to play the part of a bystander for the moment, as there was a fairly large crowd watching the goings-on.

"I heard some men attacked the Tendo's…would you have any idea why?" an older woman asked him.

Genma didn't look directly at the woman, but did answer her. "The life of a martial artist is always fraught with peril. Perhaps the Tendo's made an enemy of some martial arts clan and it turned ugly."

"Ah, well…at any rate, I'm glad those Saotome's moved away from here. Life has been so much better without that girl of Soun's getting kidnapped all the time," the older lady noted.

Genma shrugged. "Yes, of course it's a good thing the Saotome's moved away. It just wouldn't do to disturb good, respectful people such as your perfect self, would it?" he sarcastically asked.

The woman gaped slack-jawed at Genma, unsure of what to say.

As time wore on and both the police and people crowding the street began to disperse, Genma was finally able to enter the house. He looked over all the broken furniture and noted the disheveled state of his friends and family. "Boy, we need to talk," he stated flatly, looking to Ranma as he headed to the guest room, stopping to grab a cup of water on the way.

"Here we go again," Ranma said with a sigh as he handed his children off to his mother and walked back toward the guest room to face his father, only stopping momentarily.

Ryoga cleared his throat. "Um…you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I can handle this. Stay here, please," Ranma said as he continued walking down the hall, worried eyes following him until the door to the guest room was closed.

Scrutinizing the steel case that was his son's reminder to keep a promise, Genma shook his head before tossing the cup of water on Ranma.

"Hey! What'd ya do that for, Pop!" Ranma shouted, glaring at her father.

Genma swiftly closed the distance between himself and his daughter, backhanding her across the face and sending her stumbling down to the floor. "How dare you fall in with the likes of him! I have done many things wrong in my life, but I know I taught you better than this!" he lectured.

"I didn't know what Shinji was at first, Oyaji. I'm sorry," Ranma said remorsefully as she rubbed her cheek. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes, she saw her father move toward her suddenly. She prepared to block another strike, only to find herself wrapped in a hug. Her eyes widened in shock as her father hugged her tight.

"Don't you ever…and I mean ever slip again. You shouldn't walk my path, boy. Promise me," he pleaded while hugging his daughter tightly to him.

"I promise…Father," Ranma said sincerely as she gingerly wrapped her arms around her father, sharing in her first hug from him in years.

As the two sat sharing a moment, Nodoka stepped into the room to see the heartfelt moment of father and daughter embracing. "So, have you two made up now?"

Ranma sniffled some as a tear rolled down her cheek. The sting she felt from the slap no longer mattered. "Yeah, I believe so…Pops?"

"No, we're not done yet," Genma answered with a sniffle, hating the fact he was on the verge of crying. "I wanna apologize to you, honey…for not being there for you when you really needed me. You didn't deserve it, and I don't deserve to be your father…but I ask of you anyway to give me a chance and forgive me for my stubbornness. Please."

Ranma couldn't believe her ears. _'Did he just call me…"honey"?' _"I forgive ya, Pops. Just do me a favor don't call me that again. It makes me feel weird, ya know?"

"Er…yes, of course. I won't call you that. Thank you, Ranma, for accepting my apology," Genma said as his wife hugged him from behind.

Nodoka looked to her daughter with a smile before speaking. "Dear, it's okay for me to call you 'honey' but not your father?"

"Well, Mom…it's just, well…um, I guess it's fine when I'm a girl…but I'd rather just be called Ranma, Ranko, or 'boy'…er, hell, 'girl' would even work. But 'honey' comin' from my own father just sounds plain weird," Ranma explained, eliciting a bemused roll of the eyes from her mother.

The three Saotome's shared their first family hug since Ranma was small before heading to the living room, where Kasumi and the rest of the household were busy cleaning up the mess.

Ryoga looked to Ranma, noticing a red mark on her cheek. "You okay?" he asked, glaring at Genma.

"I'm fine, Ryoga…we're now a family again. Pop, these are your grandchildren," Ranma said as she gestured to her children, introducing them.

Genma picked up his grandson, getting a look at him. "Well, he'll certainly make a strong martial artist when he grows up," he observed, noting the child's features and the strength of his aura.

"You bet he will, Pops. He already eats like a vacuum cleaner," Ranma said with a bit of a giggle.

Genma looked to Ranma, ruffling her hair. "Well, I think your mom could vouch for the fact that a certain little boy ate like a vacuum cleaner as well. Isn't that right, No-chan?"

"Yes, dear, you always had an appetite that was hard to fill…not that you have gotten any better with age. You still eat a ton," Nodoka said with a grin.

Ryoga chuckled nervously, as he suddenly had a vision of the future with Ranma and the kids sitting around the table, each eating large quantities of food while he has to work double shifts to pay for it all.

"That ain't true! Well, not anymore…I eat a little less now," Ranma protested, furrowing her brow in embarrassment.

Ryoga sighed. "You're a terrible liar, you know that, hon?" he chimed in as he gave his girlfriend a warm hug.

"So, you two are…_together_, correct?" Genma asked, watching their close, intimate contact as he handed Hiroto to Akane. The dark-haired young woman held the boy with as much care as if he were her own.

Ranma looked to her father, feeling her cheeks flush. "I…well…um, Pops, we kinda are…" she stumbled.

Nodoka watched her husband for any signs of a problem.

"Well, then I wish you both the best of luck. Welcome to the family, Ryoga. Like I told you before, don't ever hurt her," Genma said simply as he gave the father of his grandchildren a stern look.

"Thank you, Mr. Saotome. I promise I won't hurt her," Ryoga swore, giving his girlfriend a slight squeeze, which she returned.

Genma walked over to Nodoka and embraced her. "Just call me Pops won't ya?" he said before sharing a kiss with his wife.

"I…love you, Ryoga," Ranma whispered hesitantly as she kissed him on the cheek.

Ryoga gave Genma a nod, then looked to his girlfriend with a joyful smile. "I love you too," he said softly.

Ranma beamed as her eyes glistened in the light. That moment was among the very happiest of her life.

**Later that night…**

"Don't go ringing wedding bells, dear. They aren't stuck together like glue just yet," Nodoka chided playfully as she changed into a nightgown.

Genma chuckled at his wife. "Me ring wedding bells for them, No-chan? No…not yet. I know they still have some kicking around to do. But honor demands they marry sooner or later, you know."

"Well, Husband, we mustn't rush them. At least we have them saying 'I love you'…let's keep it that way," Nodoka replied as she lay down on the futon next to her husband, giving him a peck on the lips.

Ranma let out a yawn as she checked on her three sleeping babes, giving them a loving smile. "Good night, my sweets. Pleasant dreams," she spoke quietly as she walked over to adjust her futon. At that time, Akane came into the room with her husband, both lying down on the bed as Ryoga walked in behind them.

"Guess it's a full house tonight, huh?" Daisuke said with a chuckle.

Ranma nodded as she took her spot on the futon, while Ryoga did the same next to her and pulled the covers over the both of them. "Well, I'm not complaining. Let's get some sleep…we got a lot of clean-up to do tomorrow," he noted.

"Ugh…yeah, cleanin'. By the way, Akane, you're cookin' in the mornin', so ya better get outta bed early," Ranma said as she adjusted herself so that her head rested on Ryoga's right bicep.

Akane smiled as she kissed her husband briefly, before breaking away. "I won't forget. But you'd better eat it when I do," she admonished playfully.

"I'll eat it, I promise," Ranma said as she shared a quick kiss with Ryoga, who returned it with one of his own. It soon turned into a french kiss, from which they eventually broke for air for a moment before resuming their kiss once again.

Akane shook her head at her friends' passionate moment before flipping the light off. "Good night and cut that out. This is my room, you know…and your children are here as well."

"What they can't see won't hurt 'em," Ranma said simply as she felt a pillow hit her in the face. She quickly tossed it back with considerably more force, earning a loud groan from Daisuke.

Daisuke chuckled for a moment. "Look, girls, can you let me switch sides before ya start throwing pillows?"

"Yeah, I second that. Behave yourself, Ranma," Ryoga jested as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Ranma gave a smirk. "Oh, I see how it is. You tell me directly to behave _myself_…and not both of us?" she noted, poking her boyfriend in the ribs with each syllable.

"At least _someone_ can tell. You're the one who always starts things," Akane sniped with a giggle.

Ranma sighed. "Whatever, Tomboy. You're the one who threw the pil-" she didn't finish as she found her lips once again taken by Ryoga's while they cuddled together and kissed once again.

Akane snuggled against her husband as she made out what was going on. "That's one way to stop an argument," she whispered.

"Yeah, well, if you don't go to sleep, I'm going to have to find a way to tire you out," Daisuke said with a smirk, giving his wife a squeeze.

Still up, Soun sat down at the table to drink some milk as he heard footsteps approaching. Looking up, he found Genma taking a seat at the table "Why, I figured you and your wife would be out like a light right about now. Why are you still up, Saotome?"

"Can't sleep…I guess I feel troubled by all the changes that have occurred in our lives. Our children never got married…the schools were never joined. I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you, Tendo. I hope you can forgive me," Genma said sadly.

Soun gave his friend a thoughtful expression. "It's water under the bridge, Saotome. Besides, we are still friends and we shall remain so as long as we can stand each other," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, thank you, Tendo. I truly appreciate those words. You know, I still can't believe my son had my grandchildren…I had always thought he would be a father someday, not a mother," Genma said, shaking his head. He couldn't help but laugh.

Soun nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, another sign that times change…as do people. Back when I met him, your son would never have considered giving birth…hell, trying to get him to dress like a lady was out of the question, unless it was for Akane or for something like tricking the Master."

"Ah, yes…good times, Tendo. Remember when the girls got that crackpot idea to dress my son up that first month we stayed here?" Genma recalled, feeling good as he talked of "better" times.

Soun nodded with a laugh, slapping the table slightly. "Yes, I remember that! Akane was chasing him around with a bokken because he kept making jabs at her figure, comparing his female body to hers."

"Yes, he had a bad habit of tossing out such careless comments…but to be fair, he had a point," Genma said with a chuckle.

Soun concurred, a slight blush rising on his cheeks as he remembered some of Ranma's escapades. "Well, of course I will always consider my own daughters to be the most beautiful. But I can't deny that Ranma makes for a gorgeous young woman. It was rather awkward with him always running around topless as a girl. I mean, her figure is flawless. But I have to say he did deserve half the hits he took from my daughter."

"No doubt, Tendo, though I must admit I should've taken a few more hits myself. After all, I'm the one who taught him manners…manners which were sorely lacking. My wife will probably never let me hear the end of it," Genma said with resignation.

As the night wore on, the two childhood friends continued to reminisce about their pasts. Meanwhile, the rest of the household slept peacefully, resting up for a new day.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Looks like Shinji's part in the story has come to a close, Ranma and parents are finally together as a family**.

**We got a view of the Amazon's interesting...**

**I know some of you wanted to see more Male Ranma with Ryoga... I will tap into that at different points into my story as it fits the bill.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review if you like or not, feel free to add some suggestions if you like but know I may or may not use them as this is my story and I have a method to my madness. **

**I hope everyone is having a good week take care for now. ~Zeltronica~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: This is the final edit of this chapter I tamed it down too much went from R rated too PG-13 blah strangles self, well I have only made a couple changes which one was to clarify another change was cause it was an unnessesary plot device, alot of this will make sense in a later chapter when I go into the back story IE(The past). This chapter is dark and has mention of thoughts of suicide, and murder.  
**

* * *

**Unknown Mother Chapter:7**

**Preparing for a new day**

It was fast approaching five in the morning as Ranma snapped awake. She looked to her boyfriend momentarily, noting he was still asleep, before she picked herself up quietly as not to wake him. She let out a soft yawn, finally pushing herself up to a standing position. Ranma looked at the time and then to the sleeping blue-haired Tendo nearby, shaking her head. _'Perhaps it's not too late,' _she thought before turning her attention to her three sleeping babes who were illuminated by the moonlight that barely shone through the light blue curtains. She approached them carefully, her steps as quiet as a ninja. "Hello, little ones…good morning. Wanna come help Mommy in the kitchen? Together we can save the family from biological warfare," she whispered so that only her children could hear.

Rei and Neji were both still asleep. Their brother Hiroto, however, was already awake. He gave a soft coo and smiled up at his mother, reaching up with his hands to show that he wanted to be held. His mother reached down, picking him up gently and giving him a soft peck on the forehead. Ranma then turned her attention to the alarm clock, switching off the alarm with her free hand since it was about to go off and ruin her plans.

Some time had passed and the sun now peaked over the horizon, its light barely peeking through the curtains. It shined on the sleeping blue-haired young woman, causing her to stir. As she opened her eyes and sat up in bed, she let out a yawn while stretching her arms. She took note of her husband sound asleep still, as he usually slept in. She turned her attention to the floor, noting that Ryoga was fast asleep as well. Turning her attention to the alarm clock, the young woman noted it was now six forty-eight in the morning. Confused, she blinked a of couple times before leaping out of bed. She ran to the door, threw it open and dashed downstairs, not noticing the absence of a certain redhead.

Soun sat at the head of the dining room table reading his paper, while Nabiki sat at her usual place sipping on a cup of coffee. She glanced up as she noticed Akane rush past in a hurry. "Good morning, sis."

"Good morning," Akane said as she finally made it to the kitchen, stopping in her tracks as she turned back towards the dining room table. Seeing plates and chopsticks already set out, she slowly turned her gaze back to the kitchen as the aroma of various foods attacked her senses. Akane stepped into the kitchen, noting Ranma wearing an orange T-shirt and white capris and stirring something in a pot. At the same time, Ranma was nudging the nearby crib with her right foot so it would rock back and forth.

Ranma stopped what she was doing momentarily, looking up to the window. She noticed the reflection of her former fiancée now standing at the kitchen doorway. "Oh, hey Akane. I opted to make breakfast since you overslept. I hope ya don't mind."

"I see…well, thanks, I guess." _'I could have sworn I had set the alarm clock last night. Well, I'll ask Dai…and if he watched me set the alarm, she's _so_ going to get it,'_ Akane thought, nodding to herself as she gave a slight glare at the red-haired mother. She then turned, heading back up to her room to get some more proper clothing. She had just looked down and realized she'd left the bedroom in such a hurry that she forgot to change out of her nightgown.

Watching her former fiancée leave, Ranma started to snicker to herself. She failed to notice her mother walking into the kitchen along with Kasumi.

"Dear, I thought Akane-chan would be making breakfast?" Nodoka asked as she walked over by her daughter's side.

Ranma stirred the miso soup she was preparing. "She overslept, Momma, so I decided to make breakfast…'sides, we'd be having lunch since she just got out of bed."

"Want any help with breakfast?" Nodoka asked in a motherly tone as she looked over the several projects her daughter had been working on simultaneously.

Ranma turned to her mother momentarily. "No, actually, I pretty much have everything ready…just finishing up the soup, then I can start bringing everything out. I could use some help then, okay?"

"Alright, honey. When you're ready, just call," Nodoka said as she gave her daughter a smile before turning and leaving the kitchen.

Kasumi watched as the Saotome matriarch left the room. "Ranma, thank you for cooking breakfast. However, you shouldn't live so dangerously when it comes to my little sister," she warned, before leaving the room and taking a seat at the dining room table with her father, her middle sister, and Ranma's mother.

"Yeah, it's a small price to pay when it comes to mine and this family's health," Ranma said in a mere whisper that Kasumi barely heard as she was leaving the kitchen.

Genma let out a yawn as he stepped out of the guest room. Making his way down the hall and into the dining room, he stifled another yawn as he took a seat by his wife. "Good morning, No-chan."

"Good morning, Husband. Did you sleep well?" Nodoka asked sweetly as she turned her attention to him.

Genma looked to the table while still trying to wake himself up. "I'm fine for now," he replied. _'I wonder what kind of excuse I can make to get out of here before my friend's daughter puts toxic waste on the table,'_ he wondered to himself.

"Don't worry, our daughter is making breakfast," Nodoka assured him, seeming to read his thoughts, as she leaned over to share a kiss with her husband.

Breaking the kiss, Genma gave his wife a loving smile. "Really? That's wonderful news!" he said excitedly.

"Don't act too excited or my sister might flatten her," Nabiki said in whisper, as the girl in question and her husband were now walking down the stairs.

Nodoka gave Nabiki a knowing nod. "Good morning, Akane-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept as well as can be expected, Auntie Saotome," Akane replied as she took a seat at the opposite side of the table. Daisuke followed suit, sitting to his wife's right.

Ranma picked up her steaming mug of coffee, taking a sip as she looked out the window to the koi pond. Its surface shimmered in the morning sunlight. _'It looks like a decent day…maybe today I can deposit my winnings and switch all my savings from my Red account to my main account, and then go pick up some new clothes for the kids,' _she considered as she heard the sound of her boyfriend clearing his throat. "Good morning, _dearest_," she said with a grin.

"Good morning, _sweetheart_…is there any coffee left?" Ryoga asked, the smile evident in his voice, as he leaned against the refrigerator to watch his girlfriend cook.

Ranma turned to face the fang-toothed martial artist. "Yeah, I have some more. I'll get it for you."

"No, keep at what you're doing. I can handle getting my own coffee…but thank you anyway," Ryoga answered as he walked over to the far left side of the kitchen, opening a cupboard. Retrieving a mug, he then walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup before adding some sugar.

Ranma turned off the burner under the miso soup she was preparing. "Hon, you wanna go run some errands with me today?"

"What kinds of errands?" Ryoga asked before taking a sip from his coffee. He walked over next to his girlfriend, leaning against the counter beside the stove.

Ranma looked her boyfriend in the eyes. "I was thinkin' we could cash in my winnings and then go clothes shopping for the kids…and, well, I'd also like to look into maybe goin' to college," she answered sheepishly.

"You never went to college?" Ryoga asked, surprise evident in his voice. _'Well, I guess I shouldn't be too shocked, with all that she's been through these past few years,'_ he realized after a moment.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders slightly, her eyes downcast towards the countertop. "Well, I graduated high school an' all, but after everything with Akane, and then Shinji…it just never happened. And then after havin' the kids I just never could find the time. So, um, I was thinkin' Mom 'n' Pops could watch the kids while you're at work and I'm at school…and maybe your mom too sometimes, if that's okay?"

"It's good you're setting goals for yourself, but what about your other child that's living with the Amazons, Ranma?" Ryoga asked with concern as he took another sip from his mug.

The redhead sighed, shrugging her shoulders once again. "Well, he or she has waited this long, I guess a little while longer won't change much. 'Sides, I doubt I could go to college for a while yet. But at least this way I can get things set up, so that when all is said and done I can start taking classes."

"If that's what you want, I'll do whatever I can to help you reach your goals. If you need a tutor, then I would gladly help, you know," Ryoga said in a gentle tone as he pushed off the counter and headed over to the crib so he could watch their children.

Ranma turned to the task of placing the various foods she had prepared onto plates and bowls. "Wanna help me bring everything out to the table?"

"Sure thing. Just make sure I don't take the food to Italy, okay?" Ryoga requested as he looked to his children with pride.

Ranma rolled her eyes. "You're not s'pposed to crack jokes about yourself, ya know. That's _my_ job," she remarked as she handed her boyfriend two plates and picked up two herself. They took the dishes out to the table, repeating the process until everything was laid out on the table. Once done bringing out breakfast, Ryoga walked back in the kitchen and picked up the children's crib. Meaning to carry it to the dining room so both he and Ranma could watch over them, Ryoga started to veer the wrong way before his girlfriend walked back into the kitchen to lead him in the right direction.

**Tendo/Saotome family breakfast**

The dining room table was set and the food was in place, steam and aroma rising from the various dishes. The entire household was now gathered around the table, with Soun sitting at the head and Kasumi at the opposite end since she preferred to play hostess. Dr. Tofu sat to his wife's right at the corner of the table, while at the far end of the right side of the table were both Ryoga and Ranma. Beside her sat her mother Nodoka, and at her right sat Nayomie. Genma sat on the left side of the table across from his son (currently daughter). Akane and her husband Daisuke sat to the right of the Saotome patriarch, while Nabiki was seated by her elder sister.

After finishing reading his paper, Soun folded it up and set it down on the floor beside him as he looked to the various dishes laid out before them. _'I wonder what Ranma cooked up for us?' _he asked himself. "You certainly were a busy bee this morning, Ranma."

"No busier than usual, really. I always get up early to feed the children," Ranma said in a nonchalant tone as she gave the table a sideways glance, feeling proud that she had set everything out correctly.

Genma looked to the table setting, noticing that it was almost perfectly prepared. "Ranma, I have to say I'm worried about you," he said with a slight chuckle.

"'You're becoming more girly by the minute,'" Ranma said sarcastically, anticipating her father's next comment as she gave him a glare.

Genma held his hands up in a defensive position, as he was also receiving a disapproving look from his wife. "I wasn't going to say that! What I meant is that I think you must be coming down with something…my chopsticks are off by an inch."

"Oh, he is right," Soun said in defense of his friend.

Ranma glanced at her father's chopsticks, rolling her eyes. "So what? I cooked breakfast and fed my children…_excuse me_ if something's slightly off. Baka Oyaji!"

"Well, that's to be expected, especially when one decides to do everything themselves," Nabiki said casually. "Unless that someone is Kasumi, of course."

Nodoka softened her features as she looked over the table. "Well, we can all quibble over minor details or we could enjoy the food my daughter so carefully prepared before it gets cold."

"Yeah, I would have to agree with Auntie Saotome. I'm starving!" Akane exclaimed, feeling her stomach growl.

Nayomie nodded her head. "I concur. Ranma did a wonderful job considering everything she was juggling this morning."

Once everyone was ready, they all bowed their heads, placed their hands together in prayer, and in unison said, "Itadakimasu!" Formalities finished, they finally dug into their meal.

As breakfast finally came to a close, Dr. Tofu and his wife left for work and Genma and his longtime friend sat at their usual spot to play shogi, while Nabiki also headed to work. That left Nodoka, Nayomie, Ryoga, and Ranma, along with Akane and her husband, to clean up the mess left by the failed assault on the residence.

Akane looked with dismay to the demolished living room, shaking her head as she cast a glare at both her father and the Saotome patriarch. "Seriously, are you two just going to play games while we clean all this up?"

"Don't worry, honey, I will be helping shortly. You see, Saotome and I haven't played a game in ages," Soun replied as he took the first move.

Genma nodded his head in agreement. "Yep, all work and no play makes for a dull man. Besides, with all these wom- er, that is, with all of us together, we'll have this place back to normal in no time," he said hastily, receiving sharp glares from all four women in the room.

"Husband, get up from there and grab a broom…and you, Tendo-san, why don't you start ordering the materials we will need to fix the walls, such as lumber and paints?" Nodoka suggested in a low tone, her right eyebrow twitching as a faint red aura emanated around her.

Genma instantly leaped to his feet, running to the hallway closet and pulling out a broom. "Yes, dear! Where do you want me to start?" he asked in a shaky tone as he looked over all the destroyed furniture, as well as some of the indentations in the walls which would require some rebuilding.

"Yes, ma'am!" Soun shouted as he jumped to his feet, breaking into a run down the hall to grab his wallet.

Watching the exchange in amusement, Ranma then turned her attention to her mother. "Mom, do ya think me and Ryoga could be excused?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but you at least have to clean up the kitchen. So why don't you have your boyfriend help you with that first? Then when you're finished you may go," Nodoka said in a calm tone as she turned, walking down the hallway towards the washroom.

Ranma rocked back and forth on her heels, grumbling to herself. "Well, let's snap to it, I guess."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Between the two of us I'm sure we'll finish before noon. Then we can go run the errands," Ryoga said in a calm tone as he and his girlfriend entered the kitchen.

Akane looked to her husband after both her friends had left the room. "Okay, let's get started. Help me move the broken furniture outside, hon."

"No problem, dear," Daisuke answered as he moved to help his wife lift the broken television and carry it out the back door.

**Errands…**

Nerima Central Bank was a rather large building which housed an expansive lobby bustling with patrons. Along the east wall, tellers were stationed for customer service. A marble counter and counter-to-ceiling clear acrylic panels separated tellers from the customers. Several desks were set up by the west wall, each enclosed by glass cubicles. The floor of the building consisted of bright white tile. The glass double doors opened as Ranma walked in, wearing black cargo pants and a black T-shirt that was a little baggy on her figure since it was made for her male form. Ryoga followed right behind her, dressed in brown pants with a black button-down shirt, his usual black and yellow faded bandana around his forehead.

The martial artist couple approached one of the cubicles, which had a a plaque reading "Mr. Leyoto, certified accountant" next to its entrance. As they neared, a middle-aged gentleman stood up from his seat behind a desk. His hair had begun gray, matching the shade of the business suit which hung off his unusually tall frame. "Hello, Red! It is wonderful to see you again. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked warmly.

"Heya, Leyoto-san. Remember back when I was talkin' about movin' all my funds to my second account?" Ranma inquired, as she wasn't certain the man would recall their conversation from shortly before she had gotten pregnant.

Leyoto looked to the young woman he knew as "Red" a moment as he thought back. "Ah, yes I do recall that. In fact, I still have the paperwork in my safe. I assume by your coming here that you are no longer…_affiliated_ with Mr. Shinji?"

Ryoga watched the exchange carefully, worry creeping over him at hearing Shinji's name. "Yes, I'm finally free of him. I'd like to go ahead with the transfer, and I'd also like to deposit my winnings into the account as well," Ranma explained as she reached into per pocket, retrieving her wallet and then pulling out her check.

"How much money do you have in that account, Ranma?" Ryoga asked, as he wasn't aware she had more than one account.

Ranma gave Ryoga a hard look. "Look, don't worry about it. Just go have a seat. This shouldn't take long," she said calmly but firmly.

Rather than following her instructions, her boyfriend took hold of her arm and turned her to face him. "How much money is in there?" Ryoga repeated in a low tone.

Ranma sighed a frustrated breath. "Please just drop it, Ryoga. I'd really rather not deal with it right now. And anyway, I want the money to go to better causes than how I earned it."

"Okay," Ryoga said with a sigh as he watched his girlfriend take a seat at the desk while the accountant did the same. Ryoga turned, walking over to a line of chairs and taking a seat to wait out the meeting.

Leyoto looked curiously to the young man now seated in the lobby. "Well Ranko, I am impressed. You seem to have good taste."

"Heh…thanks, I s'ppose. He's a good guy. I've known him since I was a kid," Ranma said as she laid her check on the desk and endorsed it, before handing it to her accountant.

Taking the check in hand, Leyoto ran it through the scanning device on his desk and started allocating funds. "I must confess I had always suspected you'd remain single for the rest of your life, given your career with Mr. Shinji."

"That was before I became pregnant with my children. Please, let's not talk about Shinji. He isn't a concern for either of us anymore. I never woulda been in that career if wasn't for him threatening the life of my ex-fiancée and the others so I would do his dirty work. I- I still have nightmares about the things I had to do. I still remember all those people…and the family that we-" she cut herself off, shaking her head vigorously as if trying to shake off the memory. "Every night I hear them and they're all screaming 'murderer'!" the redheaded young woman half-shouted, her eyes clenched shut. "An', an' they're right. I shoulda killed myself instead of them. I keep tellin' myself I was doin' it to save Akane's life and that they were all bad people. But I was wrong…so fuckin' _wrong_. I deserve execution. But I ended up pregnant by a twist of fate and had a reason to keep livin'. I just hope that one day, after it's all said and done, Red will be buried in a hole so deep that I'll never have to hear that name again…and that maybe I'll find my honorable self again, even if it's just an echo," Ranma said in a shaky voice full of sorrow and shame that had fallen to just a whisper that only her accountant could hear.

Leyoto nodded to her. "I am sorry for upsetting you, Ranko. Just remember that you have children now who need their mother. You wouldn't deny them her, would you? Not only that, but you're not the only one who had to do things they didn't want to do…I'm one of them too, as you know. Look, I don't know if you're the one who got rid of the bastard and I don't _want_ to know. But I'd to thank you, because I know that somehow you're involved with removing that monster from our lives. My family thanks you as well…without you they wouldn't be here."

"Well, you're welcome, but you shouldn't thank me for anything. Let's just finish our business with each other and then go our separate ways, okay?" Ranma requested, her voice still weak and her body slightly trembling.

Leyoto gave a nod to the red-haired mother across from him as he finalized the transactions, a process which took about half an hour. "Well, I wish you luck, Ranko. The next time you come by the bank, you will have a new accountant. I've actually decided to take myself and my family out of the country and leave all this awful business behind us," he said softly.

"Good luck to you too, Leyoto-san…and thank you one last time," Ranma said in a sincere tone as she stood up from her chair to leave. Walking over to where her boyfriend was seated, her shoes made a light tapping sound on the tiled floor. "Ready to go shopping, Ryoga?" she offered with a strained smile.

Rising from his chair, Ryoga approached her. He then noted a single tear that had dropped from his girlfriend's eye and rolled down her cheek. "What's wrong, Ranma?"

"N- nothin'…just got somethin' in my eye. Um, let's go now. Please," Ranma said while sniffling as she started in the direction of the exit. Ryoga followed close behind.

"Well, alright then, let's do some shopping. Where to first?" he asked.

Ranma pondered the question a moment as they opened the doors and exited the building. It was a bright, clear midday with the sun beaming down from the sky. "I was thinking baby shopping first; I know their sizes. Later on, I was thinking we could maybe finish what Takiyama interrupted, if you don't mind."

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. As a matter of fact, we could go to that one restaurant on the edge of town. They serve both hamburgers and ice cream," Ryoga suggested, finally in step alongside his girlfriend.

Ranma let a chuckle escape her lips as Ryoga took her hand. "You say 'that one restaurant.' If they're so good, why can't you remember the name?"

"Well, I'm usually traveling, ya know. Now, if I could just remember the way…" he said with a sigh, giving his girlfriend's hand a squeeze.

Ranma smiled in response, moving in closer to her boyfriend. Placing her arm around his waist, he did the same with her. "Then maybe I can help, 'cause I think I know where you mean. I don't remember the name either, but I do know where it is."

**Shopping for the children**

Ranma and her boyfriend looked up at a sign that read "Infants & Toddlers." The store was housed in a mid-sized building for the area, its wooden facade painted blue with yellow polka dots and images of young children running and playing. Reaching the entrance to the store, they opened the single glass-paned door. A bell chime hanging above the door frame on the inside rang as the young parents entered the store. Looking over its selection, they spied the clothing section in the right rear corner of the store.

"Welcome to Infants & Toddlers. Please have a look around. I believe we have everything you might require for your parenting needs," an older man said from his seat behind the counter. He seemed to have a glow about him that spoke of humility and peace.

Ranma moved towards the back of the store as Ryoga stopped a moment to give a warm smile to the gentleman at the checkout counter before following his girlfriend, who was walking as quickly as she could.

"Hon, hold on. Wait up!" Ryoga called with a chuckle, trying to keep her in sight lest he end up somewhere else entirely.

Ranma held up a yellow jumper she had noticed, imagining her daughter Neji wearing it. "Y'know, I think this would look great on Neji. Don't you agree, Ryoga?" she asked as her boyfriend caught up to her.

"Yeah, that should be good. Um, how 'bout the white one? Think we could get that for Rei?" Ryoga replied while pointing to a white jumper that hung on the clothing rack.

Ranma looked at the jumper in question. "Sure, it would look good on her, but I think she looks better in blue."

"I dunno, I think I'd prefer white. It's my favorite color, after all," Ryoga said with a chuckle as he took the white jumper down from the rack.

Ranma blinked in surprise. "Really? I always assumed you liked yellow, since that's the color you always wore."

"Well, I think you'll find we have a lot to learn about each other. You like orchids, don't you? And you're also in search of happiness, am I correct?" Ryoga asked as in a gentle tone.

Ranma smiled at the unexpected questions as she took the white jumper from her boyfriend, draping it over her right arm along with the yellow one. "Yeah, actually, I do like orchids…and I guess I've always wanted happiness. How did you know?"

"'Ranko'…ya see, 'Ran' stands for lily or orchid, and 'Ko' is a unisex variant of 'Kou,' meaning happiness, light, or noble child. Ranko wasn't an accident or a rushed name choice. You chose it 'cause that's who you are, Ranma," Ryoga said with a smile as he looked through some of the other clothing selections. _'No matter what your life has become, I will always be there. I could never stand by and watch you fall, Ranma. Even if I get angry at you, I promise I will stay by your side,' _he thought with love.

Blushing faintly, Ranma smiled while turning her attention to the baby supplies. _'He's a lot smarter than I ever gave him credit for…I really have made the right choice in pursuing a relationship with him. He understands me, better than anyone else ever has,' _"Hey, think ya can pick out some outfits for Hiroto? I'm gonna get some diapers and formula, then when I get back I'll finish finding things for Rei and Neji."

"Yeah, finding stuff for our son should be easy enough. Honey, do you think I should get him a miniature bamboo umbrella and teach him how to shout 'prepare to die'?" Ryoga said with a smirk.

Ranma shook her head in exasperation. "If you do, I am _so_ gonna kick your ass, dear," she said with a chuckle. "But ya prob'ly shouldn't go crazy with the boyish stuff, 'cause…you know. Ain't no way I'm gonna let him feel ashamed or embarrassed by the curse like I used to be," she warned as she walked around a shelf into the diaper section.

After an hour and thirty minutes of shopping, Ranma and Ryoga had finally found everything they needed and were approaching the counter. "Did you two find everything you were looking for?" the store owner asked as he stood up from his chair, stroking his white beard.

"Yeah, I believe so…well, that is, do you have any books on parenting?" Ranma asked as she and her boyfriend set their items on the counter for purchase.

The man at the counter looked over the items the couple had laid before him on the counter. "Judging by this, Miss, I would say you know how to be a parent well enough already."

"Actually, it's for both of us…I know the basics. I guess I'm looking to broaden our parenting skills further," Ranma explained with an upbeat tone, her lips forming a warm smile.

The shop owner returned her smile as he turned to the shelf behind him, grabbing a book and setting it on the counter. "Here you go, Miss. You can have it. My wife would have liked to see a couple of nice parents receiving it. However, I ask that you someday hand the book off to other future parents when you're finished with it," he said as he started totaling the price for their items.

"Thanks a lot! We will, I promise," Ranma said as her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her waist.

After making their purchases, Ranma stepped out of the store and looked around. It was quite bright out from the early afternoon sun. Ryoga stepped out after her, three large bags hanging from his right arm and several boxes in hand. "Ranma, don't you think you could carry some of these?"

"Well, sure. Sorry…I thought you wanted to carry 'em all, since you picked everything up. Hand me the bags, please," Ranma said as she took them from Ryoga. They then started towards the train station, as they planned to drop off their purchases at the Hibiki house. Finally reaching their destination, the redheaded young woman paid for their tickets and the couple walked to the boarding platform where several people stood waiting for the next train.

Ryoga shifted his load some as he waited patiently. "Ranma, I think maybe we woulda been better walking."

"Yeah, maybe…but I doubt you'd wanna be carryin' this all the way to your house," Ranma said dryly as she stood next to her boyfriend patiently as the train was entering the terminal. As the couple stood there the lines thinned out and they made their way onto the train. Ranma opted to lean against the wall on the right side of the car with Ryoga standing in front of her.

"You sure you want to be behind me? What if I fall backwards onto you?" Ryoga asked with a slight smirk.

Ranma couldn't see her boyfriend's smirk, but she had one herself. "Well, if you're standin' there, hon, at least I can't get grabbed," she replied with a small giggle at the end.

"Oh, I see how it is. Use me as a human shield, why don't you!" Ryoga exclaimed with a laugh as he looked to the front of the car. His view was limited from so many people standing before him, all in their own conversations or texting to friends and family.

The train barreled down the tracks, the rush of wind and the squeal of the wheels against the tracks below combining to form a dull roar.

**The Tendo estate**

The household was busy with the sounds of nails being driven in by hammers, as Soun and Genma worked hard to repair the damage. Nodoka was in the kitchen preparing a lunch for everyone, and Akane was in the living room sweeping up the glass from the smashed television, and from the broken window in the front door.

"So, Mrs. Saotome, when do you think Ranma and Ryoga will be back?" Nabiki asked as she fed Neji her bottle.

Nodoka lifted a spoon to her lips, tasting the curry she was preparing. "I am sure they're in the process of buying supplies for the children and probably are dropping off some spare items at the Hibiki residence."

Nayomie was seated by Nabiki, feeding Rei and Hiroto. The two infants were lying in their cribs. "These children have their mother's appetite, no doubt. That makes five bottles of formula each in one sitting!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Indeed. Do you think Ranma is going to have her girls performing martial arts?" Nabiki asked as she looked to Neji with a smile.

Nodoka considered Nabiki's question a moment. "Ranma won't make her children do anything they don't wish to do. She will allow them each to decide, I'm sure of it. Genma and I didn't give her much choice of her own on how to live…she won't make the same mistake with her children that we did."

"Personally, I see martial arts in their futures. They will see the amazing things their mom and dad can accomplish, and they will set out to do the same. Ranma and Ryoga will train them to the fullest extent to see their children's dreams become a reality," Nayomie said confidently as she took the empty bottle away from Hiroto, setting it on the table with the row of others.

Nodoka nodded at her friend's comment. "Yes, but I think they will ensure our grandchildren will never have to deal with what they did."

As the women's conversation came to an end, Soun and Genma stepped into the kitchen. "We finished the repairs to the walls, and we were wondering if one of you would like to be the one to paint them?" Soun asked as he looked to the three woman in the kitchen.

"Well, No-chan is busy cooking…perhaps I can do the painting. Nabiki-san, you wouldn't mind watching the children for a while, would you?" Nayomie asked as she stood up from the table.

Nabiki nodded. "Sure, I'll watch the kids, but I've gotta head back out at three... I kinda have a court date to attend."

"No problem. I should be finished painting soon enough, specially with these _handsome young men_ here. Come along, boys. Let's get to work," Nayomie called as she walked to the living room.

Soun and Genma both begrudgingly followed the Hibiki matriarch out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Daisuke stepped out of the pantry, walking over to the counter next to Nodoka and setting down the spices he found. "Here ya go, Mrs. Saotome. Is there anything else you need?"

"Actually, yes…I was wondering if you could go out to the dojo and clean it up a bit. Take your wife with you, alright?" Nodoka requested in a kind tone as she worked her craft.

Daisuke nodded his head. "Will do, Mrs. Saotome. Call me when lunch is ready."

"Okay, Daisuke-kun. I will," Nodoka called to the young man as he left the kitchen.

**En route to the Hibiki home**

Walking a dirt path through a small park, Ranma and Ryoga carried their purchases. The sounds of birds chirping could be heard while a cool breeze washed over them. A few rays of sunlight barely shined down through the leaves of the trees overhead.

"You know, this park really is beautiful," Ranma observed, just before catching sight of Tatewaki Kuno reading a book on a nearby park bench. "Um, Ryoga…I don't suppose you have a flask of hot water with you, do ya?"

Ryoga gave Ranma a curious look. "Yeah, it's in my right-hand pocket. I'd get it for you, but my hands are full. Why do ya need it?"

"'Cause _Kuno_ is over there, and if he sees me with you we're in trouble," Ranma answered as she reached into Ryoga's pocket, fishing out a small insulated flask. Quickly opening the cap and dumping its contents over her head, she triggered the return to his masculine form. He then resumed heading in the direction of the Hibiki residence once more. Ryoga rolled his eyes as he followed Ranma.

Tatewaki sat flipping through a book of poetry, stopping as he heard familiar voices. "Oh, if it isn't the vile Saotome from my youth…and how have you fared, sorcerer?" he called out to the pair passing by.

"Eh, I've been okay. How bout you, Kuno?" Ranma asked as he and Ryoga came to a stop, at which point Ryoga set his load down and took advantage of the chance to rest for a moment.

Tatewaki closed his book, setting it down at his side. "I have been rather well, I must say. Since we have crossed paths, I must inquire of you…I have been informed that the fiery pigtailed girl is none other than your sister. Is that correct?"

"Uh, yeah, that's right…more or less. I always told ya we had nothing between us; we're just family," Ranma explained as he set his bags down next to the packages his boyfriend had been carrying.

Tatewaki pondered a moment on what he had just heard, confirming what both the middle Tendo sister and his pigtailed goddess herself had both told him. "I see. I know you and my glorious self have never seen eye to eye, but surely we could look past our transgressions. I would ask the privilege of dating your sister."

"I'm sorry, Kuno. She's spoken for by another…but I'm sure you'll find someone-"

"Who is it I must defeat for her hand, then?" Kuno asked, interrupting Ranma.

Ranma pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation before looking Tatewaki in the eye. "Look, that's not gonna win her…she loves the guy. Even if you beat him, she'll still stay with him. If you truly loved her, then you'd let her go."

Ryoga blinked in surprise at what he'd just heard. _'That's different…has Ranma finally mastered the art of getting out of a situation peacefully?'_ he wondered, almost missing Ranma's declaration of love in the process.

"You can't expect me to believe that a goddess of her nature wouldn't revel in watching a duel between two men who are after her heart! Surely she would want only the strongest as her champion…and that man is myself. Now, who is this man who has sought to steal what is rightfully mine? Tell me so that I may smite him!" Tatewaki commanded as he rose from the bench where he'd been seated, his blue yukata with white fan designs shimmering in the light. His left hand fell to the emerald hilt of the katana hanging from his waist.

Ranma shook his head in disappointment. "Kuno, I already told ya she won't be won that way. C'mon, Ryoga…let's get outta here," he said as he bent down to pick up his things, stopping quickly as he heard the sound of a blade being drawn. Looking up, he found himself staring at the tip of Kuno's blade.

"And I had hoped you might have forsaken your wicked ways! Tell me who it is…or I will be forced to treat you as an adversary as well," Tatewaki said in a frigid tone, his temper flaring.

Ryoga's eyes flashed with outrage. "Get that damn sword out of his face or else," he snarled, clenching his fists.

Ranma started to back away, halting as Kuno thrust the blade forward to within a few millimeters of his nose. _'Damn, he's gotten faster,'_ he noted. "Look man, you kill me Ranko will hate you for as long as you live."

"Tell me then who is it and I will not have to sadden her heart!" Tatewaki barked as he kept a wary eye on the fang-toothed martial artist he knew to be Ryoga Hibiki.

Ryoga gritted his teeth as he took off his belt. Using his Iron Cloth technique, he prepared to attack. "I said, take that sword away from Ranma or else!" he shouted.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it, knave?" Kuno snapped as he turned his glare to the bandana-clad young man who took two menacing steps towards him.

Watching closely for an opportunity, Ranma quickly rolled backwards as Tatewaki turned his attention to Ryoga. Ranma quickly rolled backwards, causing the former "Blue Thunder of Furinkan" to jab his blade forth. However, he hit only dirt as the pigtailed martial artist jumped to his feet.

Tatewaki moved his sword into a striking position, clashing against Ryoga's cloth-formed blade as they both tried to force the other back. Having a great strength advantage, the Lost Boy began to push the Blue Thunder backwards. However, he was soon countered as Tatewaki suddenly threw a surprise punch to Ryoga's jaw and broke the attack, leaping backwards and dodging a fist from Ranma.

Kuno sized up both of his opponents, fully aware of how dangerous they were. He then charged in, making several fast swipes as Ranma dodged them, bobbing and weaving. Swiftly moving inside the sword's range, Ranma slammed his fist into the delusional kendoist's stomach. The blow left the older boy out of breath and barely able to block the iron cloth strike Ryoga aimed for his chest.

"Why don't ya give up, Kuno? There's two of us and only one of you…you're not gonna win," Ranma called from his spot atop a nearby concrete wall.

Glaring, Ryoga started to charge Kuno once again when the water sprinklers turned on, turning the Lost Boy into his cursed piglet form. Looking around in confusion, Kuno then narrowed his eyes on the pigtailed martial artist. "I see no one here other than you…your friend has run away. Come, let us finish this, you vile miscreant!"

Ranma looked to his boyfriend, who was now a piglet. _'Figures that the sprinklers would turn on now,'_ he thought with a sigh. "Ryoga, ya best get outta the way. This is gonns get messy," he called, jumping down from the wall as it exploded from the force of Tatewaki's attack.

Ryoga in P-chan form let out a couple of snorts as he charged into the fray against Ranma's request, headbutting the deluded kendoist in the ribs and sending Kuno to the ground. Ryoga barely dodged a swipe from the Tatewaki's katana before he ran, leaping over a small metal park bench. Ranma rushed after them, jumping up as he slapped his hands together around his rival's sword. With a flick of the wrist, Ranma instantly snapped blade from its hilt. At the same time, he spun around to kick Kuno square in the face, sending the disarmed swordsman skidding across the ground. Tatewaki tore a trail through the grass before finally coming to a stop against a tree, which shook from the impact. Ranma landed on his feet, preparing for his next attack.

Tatewaki stood up slowly, looking to his broken sword. Tossing the hilt down in frustration, he retrieved his wakizashi and readied the blade in preparation for going back on the offensive. "I refuse to be bested by the likes of you!" he declared.

"You're going all out for this, ain't ya, Kuno?" Ranma asked harshly, narrowing his eyes as he realized that both of his opponent's weapons were real steel and not wooden practice swords.

Tatawaki prepared for his attack. "I will have my goddess at any cost! You can't possibly think you will win this time."

Ranma stepped back so that the water of the sprinklers would trigger his curse, at which point she assumed a defensive stance. "Do ya see, Kuno? Do ya see? Are ya still blind to what's happenin' right in front of you?" she asked in an ice-cold tone.

"What kind of trickery is this! You really think conjuring apparitions of your sister will stop me from attacking you? I know she isn't here!" Tatawaki bellowed as he started to charge at Ranma, striking his blade to the ground and causing a shockwave that she barely dodged. Leaping back, Ranma kicked her feet against a tree, rebounding forward. She threw a punch at Tatewaki's jaw, sending him slamming through the crumbling remains of the shattered wall.

Ranma stood from her crouching position spitting, on the ground as she looked at the rubble in disgust. "Don't you dare get back up, _Tatchi_…I don't wanna do somethin' we'll both regret... please don't make me live with one more life on my conscience," she pleaded in a mixture of fury and pain.

Finally back in human form and fully dressed, Ryoga looked to his girlfriend in shock as he understood the meaning behind her words. _'So, Ranma…how many lives have you destroyed to make you hurt so much?' _he wondered to himself as he watched his girlfriend form a ki blade in her right hand. Kuno was back on his feet, holding his blade at the ready. He then sprinted in for another attack while Ranma readied her own blade in defense.

As Tatewaki was bringing his sword in for a strike, Ranma moved in to counter. However, both were stopped midswing as Ryoga grabbed hold of their wrists. "I will not allow either of you to kill each other! Stop this right now!" he shouted as he let go of his girlfriend's wrist and pushed her back.

"Let me go, fool! I will vanquish this insect once and for all!" Kuno bellowed as he glared at the pigtailed girl, while trying to free his sword arm from Ryoga's iron grip.

Ryoga growled as he pressed on a pressure point on Tatewaki's wrist, forcing him to drop his blade. "I ain't gonna let you hurt my girl. Now back off or else!" he yelled.

"How dare you!" Tatewaki growled as he swung his right fist in for a hit, only to have Ryoga catch it in his other hand.

Ranma was taken aback by her boyfriend's words, letting her ki blade dissipateas she watched the two men before her struggling against one another in a show of strength. "Ryoga," she said in a low whisper. She turned, finding a street sign nearby. Channeling her ki into her chop, she broke the sign post in half and caught the broken end in her other hand. She gripped the post and brought the flat end of the sign hard against the back of Tatewaki's head, knocking him out cold. The deluded kendoist fell to the ground with a thud, dust rising momentarily before settling once again.

Ryoga looked over Kuno, then shifted his gaze to the redhead holding the sign. "Ranma, let's just get our stuff and drop it off now, please."

Ranma nodded her head as she tossed the sign down, walking over to grab their bags while Ryoga picked up the packages. They resumed their walk towards the Hibiki residence in silence. After finally arriving at the house, they dropped off their things and sat down on the couch to have a drink of water and decompress after their stressful episode.

"Ranma, about what you said back there…I, well…" Ryoga stopped as he tried to figure out how to word it correctly.

Ranma took a sip of her water, then placed the half-full glass on the oak coffee table and turned her gaze to her boyfriend. "It's okay, don't be afraid to ask me…there'll be no lies between us. I didn't just act as a fist for hire within Shinji's organization. Well, I mean, I did at first, but later on he pushed me into becomin' one of his hired guns an', an' I didn't wanna do it, but…" she started to explain, becoming increasingly agitated, before getting interrupted by her boyfriend placing his index finger against her lips.

"You don't need to explain yourself…I had my suspicions, but I don't want to hear about the past. Let it be buried…I just want us to be happy, okay?" Ryoga replied in a loving tone as he pulled his girlfriend in close for a hug which she gratefully returned.

Ranma looked in her boyfriend's warm, brown eyes, giving him a slight nod of her head. "Alright…let the past be buried, then," she agreed, then kissed Ryoga on the lips briefly before laying her head against his chest. _'I can allow the past to be buried for his and our children's sakes but I can never allow myself to forget…and I will never forgive myself,' _she thought to herself, sniffling as as tears rolled down her cheeks.

**One hour later**

A now-male Ranma, along with Ryoga, walked up a small sidewalk to a medium-sized brick building. It had four windows on its face, two to the left of the entrance and two to the right, through which its patrons could watch the activity on the street outside. The two parents walked in through the doors, the scents of a variety of foods attacked their senses. They noticed it was fairly busy inside, with many other patrons sitting at tables while waitresses took their orders or brought out their meals.

"It looks pretty nice in here, wouldn't you say, Ranma?" Ryoga asked as he looked around, finding a sign that read, "Please wait to be seated."

Lost in thought over what he wanted to eat, Ranma finally registered his boyfriend's words. "Oh! Um, yeah, it is nice," he uttered in reply.

They stood patiently, their wait finally being rewarded when a waitress with long brown hair arrived. She wore a blue uniform that reminded the two men of a sailor-style girl's school dress. "Is it just for one or are the two of you eating at the same table?"

"Same table, Miss, and could we get that in the non-smoking section if at all possible?" Ryoga answered in a confident tone.

The teen girl smiled as she gestured for them to follow her. "Right this way, gentleman," she said with a lilt as she lead them to the right side of the restaurant, showing them to a booth that had a nice view of a park across the street. Both Ranma and Ryoga took their seats as their server placed their menus on the table.

"My name is Hana and I'll be your waitress. If you need anything at all, just ask. what would you two like to drink?"

Ryoga picked up one of the menus, looking over the beverage choices on the back page. "I'll take tea, please; no sugar."

Okay that's one regular tea…and what can I get you, sir?" Hana asked, looking to the pigtailed young man expectantly.

"I'll take sweet tea, please," Ranma replied as he opened his menu in hopes of finding something he wanted to try.

Hana wrote down their drink orders and gave them a pleasant smile. "Okay, I'll be right back with those," she said, turning and heading in the direction of the counter.

"You know, the house special looks good…how 'bout that?" Ranma asked as he looked to Ryoga.

Ryoga looked at the special on the menu that featured an eight-ounce, mouth-watering steak with a choice of two sides, of which several choices were available. "Yeah, looks good and the price isn't too much. Why not?"

"Yep, this is a nice place, though the food is almost all American. I never expected that…I was thinking they'd have more stuff along the lines of the restaurants we usually eat at," Ranma said as he looked through the rest of the menu while they waited for the waitress.

Ryoga chuckled at that. "Well, it's good to have a variety. Besides, it would get old only eating rice and pickles all the time."

"True enough. I still remember when food became scarce for a little while at the Tendos'. It was awful…if I could do it all over again, I would've helped out more," Ranma said as he reminisced about old times.

Ryoga pondered Ranma's statement. "If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing…though maybe I wouldn't have fought with you over Akane so much. But now I have three wonderful children and a girl I can call my own, plus a really good steady job, all thanks to those past trials. And for the record, I also have a really good friend eating dinner with me."

"Same here. Thanks…I mean it," Ranma said warmly, smiling at his boyfriend's words. _'I just wish I could change a few _other_ things. How I wish I never got involved with Shinji…I shoulda took my punishment at that bar. It would've been bad…well, very bad. I'd have lost my freedom and my ho- no, I don't wanna think about that…but at least I wouldn't have gotten me and Akane involved all that. I just don't understand how I could've been so _stupid_ to let myself be manipulated in the first place. Am I really that gullible? Or did the incident with Shampoo…just really cloud my judgment?' _he asked himself as he mulled over his past dealings.

"You okay, Ranma? You look like you're deep in thought," Ryoga asked with some concern.

Ranma looked up at the fang-toothed martial artist. "S- sorry, I was kinda thinkin' of…well, it doesn't matter. Let's just just hurry up and order something. Man, I'm starving."

"So, then are we are in agreement on having the special?" Ryoga asked as their hostess deposited their drinks on the table, after which each martial artist picked up his glass and took a sip of his beverage.

"Yeah, very much in agreement. Hana-chan, my friend and me would be interested in the house special," Ranma said in a kind tone.

Hana wrote their order down and then looked up from her pad. "What would you like your two sides to be?"

"I'll take shrimp and carrots as my sides, please," Ryoga said before he sipped some more of his tea.

Ranma thought on the question a moment. "I'll have the same, please."

Hana wrote down their sides and turned her attention to the pair once again. "Is there anything else you'd like, such as an appetizer?"

"How 'bout daikon zosui?" Ranma asked, giving the waitress a pleasant look.

Ryoga considered Ranma's selection briefly. "Same, please. I actually like that choice."

"Okay, two house specials with sides of of shrimp and carrots, plus two orders of daikon zosui as appetizers, correct?" Hana asked, making sure she'd heard everything correctly.

Ranma and Ryoga both gave her a nod. "Yeah, that's right," they both said in unison.

"Okay, I'll have your order out to you shortly, gentlemen." Hana the waitress said as she finished jotting down their order in her pad and walked back towards the kitchen area.

Ranma looked around the restaurant, noting that a large family had come in and several servers were putting tables together for them. _'This really is a nice place. I like the décor,' _he decided, examining the overall design. Orchids were set in one corner along the west wall of the dining room and the table at which the couple sat was made from high-quality bamboo. Ryoga looked around as well, noting his boyfriend's curious gaze. "I take it you approve?"

"Approve? Yeah, I do indeed. I like this a lot. The atmosphere's great, the staff seems friendly and, well, the food looks pretty good from what I saw on the menu," Ranma said in a cheerful tone.

Ryoga chuckled, as he had to agree with Ranma's statement. "Yes, I have to agree with you. This was a good idea for the both of us…though I'll actually have to _try_ the food before I can pass judgment on it. But I bet it's good and quite possibly excellent."

"So what is your job like? I mean, we've talked about it before, but not in great detail," Ranma inquired as he picked up his sweet tea to take a sip.

Ryoga pondered on what to say, finally deciding on an answer. "Well, it depends on what they have me doing…sometimes it's heavy lifting or even carpentry work. Of course, I've also worked with drywall and other things. It can get rather hot during the summer and during the winter it can get really cold."

"Sounds like hard work…does your curse ever become a problem with your job?" Ranma asked in curiosity.

Ryoga shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, it does at times, depending on what I'm doing…though most the time my boss has me working indoors so as to avoid a problem. If I was to transform while carrying something heavy, it could be the end of me."

"Jeez, that sounds scary. Now I'm gonna be worryin' about ya. You're pretty brave, I have to admit. How 'bout your direction issues? Does that cause you to be late for work?" Ranma asked as he set his beverage down on the table.

Setting his own tea down, Ryoga gave his boyfriend a thoughtful expression. "You don't need to worry about any of that. To put your mind at ease, my boss either picks me up or sends someone to carpool with me to the job site."

"Well, I was gonna offer to walk you to work, but sounds like you've got it covered," Ranma replied, feeling a little better.

Ryoga gave the pigtailed martial artist a smile. "Thanks. But if I end up in a bind, instead of calling in I'll have you get me there if things come to that. By the way, Ranma, I hope you won't have any issues with my mom staying at our house, will you?"

"No, of course I wouldn't have any problem with that. She's like a second mom to me, so why would it ever be an issue? Plus, she seems great with children," Ranma assured as he picked up his tea again.

Ryoga was quiet for a moment, looking down at the table while gathering his thoughts. "You know, I never thought…or even _dreamed_ I would ever be a father. It's wonderful."

"Hey, you didn't hafta carry 'em and and then pop 'em out! Yeah, I never really dreamed I would be a parent myself. I gotta admit I was pretty scared at first…took me three months to come to terms with it. You couldn't imagine the jitters I was gettin' as I waited through the months. But I'm very thankful that they're here now…they're my angels," Ranma said sincerely. _'I just wish you could have been there for their birth…a right you deserved. But I was too afraid to tell you,' _he thought with regret.

**Fifteen minutes later**

As the two young men waited patiently, Hana came back carrying a platter with two plates. She set one dish on the table in front of each of them. "Sorry it took so long. I hope the appetizer was to your satisfaction."

"It was fine, thanks…and no worries, this was still pretty fast service," Ranma said cheerfully as he picked up a bottle of ghost pepper sauce, pouring it onto his steak.

Ryoga watched with worry, deciding to say something. "That's going to be extremely hot. Are you sure you want to do that, Ranma?"

"I know that. I like hot sauce, especially this one," Ranma said as he replaced the cap on the bottle and set it back down. He then picked up a pepper grinder and proceeded to add its contents to his steak as well.

Ryoga gave his boyfriend a look of skepticism as he watched Ranma cut off a piece of the steak, pop it into his mouth, chew and swallow as if it was nothing. "Ranma, I think you're nuts, you know that?"

"Hey, I know I'm nuts, Ryoga. I never denied it. You sure ya don't wanna try a piece?" Ranma asked with a grin.

"N- no, I'm fine, but I appreciate the offer," Ryoga answered nervously as he cut off a chunk of his own steak. Then, with chopsticks held in his right hand, brought the morsel to his mouth and chewed.

Ranma picked up his drink, downing some of its contents as he savored the powerfully hot flavor assaulting his taste buds.

As the two martial artists devoured their meal at normal dining speeds, Ranma's cellphone started to ring out. He reached into his pocket to retrieve it, bringing it to his ear. "Yo, Ranma here. May I ask who is calling?"

"It's just me, Ranma. I'm calling to tell you that Nabiki needs to go to work soon. How long before you and Ryoga plan to come back?" Nodoka queried as she watched Rei while tickling her grandchild.

Ranma pondered on what to say. "Oh, hey Mom. Well, we should be back that way soon enough. We bought some stuff and dropped off a few things back at the house. Then we kinda stopped for lunch on our way back. Are the kids okay?"

"Yes, they are fine, dear. I just thought I would ask, as Nabiki is getting antsy. She has to go to court soon," Nodoka said with a chuckle as she watched Nabiki holding a bottle of formula so Neji could eat.

Ranma snickered some as he imagined the middle Tendo sister's worried expression over being late to a court appearance. "We should be there soon enough. Though if she needs to go before we get back, could ya see if Akane wouldn't mind watching them? Or maybe you could watch them for a little while, ya know?"

"Yes, I could watch them, but a certain someone has been pushing them off onto others far too much lately. While she had her reasons then, she doesn't now. Do you understand, dear?"

Ranma sighed a tired breath. "Yes, I understand. I'll be home shortly."

"I love you, honey. See you soon," Nodoka said in a motherly tone.

Ranma looked to Ryoga, then down to the table. "I love you too, Momma. I'll be home soon," he said, ending the call. "Well, I guess we should finish eating and head home with the essentials. Mom wants me to spend more time with the kids."

"And that's a bad thing?" Ryoga asked as he observed his boyfriend's bothered expression.

Ranma shook his head. "No, no, it's not a bad thing at all. I love our kids and I wanna spend all the time I can with them…I just kinda forgot what it was like to have a good time without too many worries and I sorta lost myself in the moment," he said as he cut off another piece of his steak.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you said about college. I believe you could probably do most of that with a computer, which would mean you wouldn't have to leave the children in the hands of a babysitter," Ryoga explained as he started in on one of his side dishes.

Ranma considered that suggestion for a moment. "Okay, so we get a computer. But we'd need internet too. Can't that be expensive?" he asked in an interested tone.

"We could afford it, and in the long run we could also use the internet to promote a dojo if and when you do decide to build one, Ranma," Ryoga offered as he continued to contemplate all the possibilities.

Ranma smiled at his boyfriend's idea. "That could work. We could set up a site for it, and then if the dojo's successful we could try to set a chain of them up across the globe. 'Cept we ain't gonna be playin' at martial arts like all them yahoos. We know what we're doing and anyone teaching for us will too by the time we're done with them," he said confidently.

"That's the ticket…and just think, eventually we can get the children involved when they get older," Ryoga said with a chuckle.

Ranma thought about their children once again. "Yeah, of course I would like to get them involved in martial arts…but I think I'm going to give them a choice. I don't want 'em to make it their only joy in life as it was ours. I want their futures to be _filled_ with choices…and if they happen to follow in our footsteps martial arts-wise, then that's a bonus. And most of all, no arranged marriages!"

"Agreed. That's great thinking in my book," Ryoga said as he scarfed down one of his sides, getting started on the other. Meanwhile, Ranma finished off his own steak, breaking into one of his side dishes.

After about twenty more minutes had gone by, both martial artists had wrapped up their meal and started to leave. Ranma picked up his bag of baby supplies for their kids as Ryoga walked over to the counter that served as an ice cream parlor "Is there a flavor you'd prefer, Ranma?"

"Um…well, how bout a lime popsicle?" Ranma asked as another patron somehow dropped her cup of water, splattering the pigtailed martial artist and instantly transforming him into his female half. _'It figures…that's why I usually just opt to just stay female nowadays,' _she thought ruefully, an embarrassed expression shading her features. Several people, including the counter cashier, stared at her with look of bewilderment.

Ryoga paid his now girlfriend's embarrassing situation little mind as he ordered a lime popsicle for her and a vanilla ice cream cone for himself. _'Whew, that was close…it could've been me who got wet,' _he thought with a thankful smirk. After a few minutes of waiting for their desserts, Ranma paid for their sweet treats as well as the check for their meal. Everything taken care of, the couple finally left the restaurant.

Ranma enjoyed the tart flavor as she put the popsicle in her mouth and walked towards the train station with Ryoga right behind her, lapping at his own treat.

"This ice cream is really good…how's yours?" Ryoga asked as Ranma turned her head back towards him, giving him a comical display. He snickered at the sight of her as she removed the popsicle from her mouth and held it upward in her right hand.

"It's fine, why? Hey, wait a minute! You're not tryin' anything funny, are ya, Mr. P?"

Ryoga gestured to himself with a silly grin. "Why would I be trying something funny? I was just asking if you're enjoying your popsicle."

"I dunno, you've got a goofy expression on your face. It better not have to do with some hentai joke or anything," Ranma snapped as she went back to sucking on her treat.

Ryoga chuckled as he walked behind the petite redhead he loved. _'I swear, she's got a dirty mind, even if she doesn't realize it,' _he thought to himself. "Well, if you'd get your mind out of the gutter, Ranma, you wouldn't think I was up to somthing."

"Get my mind out of the gutter, huh? Now, Ryoga, you're the one in the gutter, tryin' to steer this conversation south! Do you wanna fight?" Ranma asked in a playful tone after pulling her popsicle from her mouth, giving him a flirty expression.

Ryoga smirked. "South, you say? I thought I was going west with that conversation. And even though I'd enjoy a fight with you, we shouldn't keep your mother and Nabiki waiting."

The red-haired young woman nodded her assent as they headed in the direction of the Tendo dojo.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Well this was a soft chapter as I wanted to slow the action down. Ranma and Ryoga have alot of momenta in this story, Tatawaki Kuno has made an appearance I have quite a few other surprises on the way. It is my hope you all will stick with me despite the fact I have changed this chapter three times in a row, but I wanted it to fit my view currectly.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Well this was slow getting out.. and without a beta reader to go over things it isn't easy so I made due with a grammar checker hopefully it worked right and caught some of the typo's.**

**Again sorry for the wait, and I'll try to come back sooner with another chapter for now hope you will enjoy this chapter as it better outlines certain factors. **

* * *

**Unknown Mother chapter:8**

**Troubled past reminders...**

**(Dream Scape)**

Like any other day in Nerima the sun would begin its slow rise its perpetual light causing shadow's to slowly recede, while residents all over Japan would be awakening or going to sleep depending on shifts for which they worked, children would be waking up preparing for a long day at school, and business's would be opening the doors for consumer's, like the rest of the country an all too familiar residents was starting their day with the usual event's, a blue haired teenage girl would be taking her morning jog which would take her around the block, while the eldest sister was busy preparing breakfast and bento's, a raven-haired teenage boy was as usually asleep his father nearby on his own futon lazily snoozing, the Patriarch of the Dojo was walking towards the double doors leading to the back yard toothbrush in mouth he took a long look at the yard marveling on the site as the morning light washed over the estate and made the koi-pond shimmer in the light before making his way to the front door to get his morning paper of which he would return to the dining room table and read it until breakfast was on the table, the middle Sister was already at the breakfast table jotting down numbers into a tax book, also the Saotome Matriarch was sitting at the dining room table reading a romance novel.

Genma awoke as if clockwork, getting up he walked over to the closet finding a fresh gi, then finding his glasses, he looked to the window which was currently closed, walking over he pulled the draw string raising the blinds, then opened it up breathing in the cool morning breeze, turning around his view fell on his son he popped his knuckles in preparation, taking slow deliberate steps he neared his son, pulling the blanket aside, he then took hold of the sleeping boy's shirt. "Good Morning boy!" he shouted while simultaneously picking his son up and tossing him through the open window.

***Splash*** Water rose and fell with the pigtailed projectile that slammed into it's surface, Koi-fish that had shot out with the rising water plopped back into it's depths, while a red-head sat up sputtering and coughing up water she had inhaled, looking up she took note of her father leaping from the second story window and onto the ground directly in front of her. "Dammit Pop's this isn't cool!" she growled fixing Genma with an icy glare.

"Boy if you feel that way then do something about it?" Genma taunted, while preparing his usual stance ready for the spar that was the fixture for almost every morning for the last three year's though every once in a while he would allow his son to be awoken by his friend's youngest daughter.

Ranma clambered out of the water charging at her father throwing lightning fast punches of which her father returned them just as fast, while this was transpiring Kasumi was busily setting out dish's for breakfast, while Akane had just returned and went to take a morning bath having already laid out her school uniform for the day in the washroom on the folding table that sat near the washer and dryer.

"Looks like the weather will hold up for the week." Soun called his view settled on the weekly weather reports, while his middle daughter uttered a casual reply in acknowledgment, Nodoka had finally finished reading enough of her book placing a bookmark where she had left off, turning her attention to the yard she watched on as her husband and son sometimes daughter were having a fierce battle the inevitable kicking of Genma into the koi-pond transforming him into panda-form of which the pigtailed girl would claim victory.

"Well looks like I win again Oyaji perhaps you should let me sleep and you could eat something other than bamboo for once." she mocked flipping her pigtail over her shoulder's, casually walking towards the house.

Genma-panda glowered at his son's retreating form, he charged forth preparing to strike, only for said red-head to whirl on her left heel performing a roundhouse with her right foot that sent him flying once again into the koi-pond. Ranma continued on into the house heading towards the guest room to prepare for her day, stopping briefly to grab the heated kettle in the kitchen to return to male form.

Meanwhile a defeated Genma-panda pulled himself from the water lumbering over before taking a seat on the porch to consider his tactic's since he had long been worried exceedingly so his son had surpassed him and may even been better even in female form then him at the art which was a major blow to his overinflated ego, he felt a presence now at his side hot water poured over his head via a teakettle Kasumi was holding, he casually glanced up at her of which said woman gave her usual warming smile that tended to even console and lift his spirits.

"Please take your seat Mr. Saotome breakfast will be served shortly." Kasumi said in her usual content voice, before walking back towards the kitchen to finish bringing out the rest of the meal.

Genma gave a nod to the retreating woman's form. "Thank you Kasumi." he called standing up he then walked over taking his seat next to his wife who gave him a supportive hug.

Later that morning after breakfast had convened, Akane and her fiancée Ranma were on their way to school the latter casually walking on the chain link fence his hands in his pocket's, a school bag casually slung over his left shoulder, Akane carried her book bag in her left hand, her usual teal colored school uniform graced her form, she looked up to her love interest who walked ahead of her.

"Ranma are you really serious about what you said the other day?" came Akane's question, as she continued her walk, meanwhile Ranma continued on hopping down from the fence stopping momentarily narrowly avoiding being splashed by the old woman who would be cleaning the sidewalk nearly every morning, he then continued on not sparing his fiancée a word lost in his own little world.

Akane growled to herself. "Earth to Ranma I asked you a question answer me!?" she half shouted out, shaking the martial artist from his thoughts.

"W-what ya askin' 'bout this time Tom-_boy_?" Ranma questioned without turning to face his fiancée keeping a forward momentum.

Akane gritted her teeth her temper rising slightly at the tomboy remark, reining in her emotion's she spoke up. "I was asking if you were serious about talking to Ukyo about breaking her illusion of a future for you both?"

"Your behind the times Akane I done talked to her and she's backed off from what I can tell." Ranma casually stated sparing a casual glance to his fiancée who was now in step with him.

Akane considered her love interest's words surprise clearly etched to her features. "Oh Okay well what about Shampoo and Kodachi?"

_'Why she always gotta ask me these things like I never get around to doing 'em.. I ain't the same person I was before saffron dammit when will she stop with the questions?' _Ranma questioned himself inwardly. "Look Akane nothing I can say will steer Ko-chan away from trying to either attacking my female half or pursuing a relationship with me the fact is there never truly was an engagement so there is nothing to talk about so why bother?" he questioned keeping a forward momentum sidestepping around an open manhole cover.

"Okay but what about Shampoo are you going to talk with her or what?" Akane probed once more, stepping faster until she was in step with the pigtailed martial artist once more.

Ranma sighed with frustration. "Look will you give it a rest Akane I am dealing with it just give me time okay the Amazon's are a delicate matter I can't just easily sweep away." he admonished.

The rest of the trip went smoothly both martial artist's had managed to make it to Furinkan unmolested, Tatawaki had graduated the year before so with exception of randomly running into him they hardly had to deal with him at least during school hours, Ranma and Akane made good time stopping at their perspective locker's before heading off towards their first class unlike American school's classes didn't rotate rather they stayed in the same room the teacher's however rotated, the bell sounded off signaling students should find their classroom's in the alloted time or find themselves standing in the hall holding two buckets of water.

Ranma found his seat in the second row of desk's towards the back of the classroom nearest the window which allowed him a view of the outside world, Akane taking the desk next to his, while Hikaru Gosunkugi now a junior sat behind them at the back of the classroom, the deck next to the blue haired Tendo's was Ukyo's usual desk however was now empty since the chef was currently out-of-town, the classroom quickly filled with various students some familiar and some new, their usual teacher walked into class carrying a briefcase, and an apple of which he sat on the corner of his desk.

The last bell rang out signaling the start of the class of which the teacher held a clipboard and began calling out name's for attendance, surprisingly with exception of Ukyo being Absent no one was late for class, once finished the class got under way of which Ranma and his fellow peer's started taking notes from the chalkboard, while the classes sensei drone on about geography and how it related to them.

Halfway through the day Ranma was fast asleep in the middle of English grammar class one of the more boring classes of which he hated with a passion however he always managed to get the exam's correct with the help of his fiancée who spent some of her time tutoring him each day after school.

Akane jotted down some notes into her notebook, turning slightly hearing light snoring that was barely audible she shook her head. _'I swear without me he would just be hopeless.' _she thought too herself a small smile crept over her lip's since in fact she kind of enjoyed the fact he needed her help academically where as it was harder to find a situation Ranma would clearly have faith in her abilities instead he would insist on her staying behind in the comfort of safety as if she would get in the way of his combat abilities, Though the fact is they had both helped one another off and on even if the latter sometimes never acknowledge the effort.

**(Dream-skip)**

**No means Yes Airen**

It was mid-day on a Sunday rain clouds rolled in over Nerima, the wind fairly moderate, pedestrians walked the town's many sidewalks specially frequent within the market and business area's, car's zoomed by on the road's, the cat-café being one of many business's a small restaurant by design that was ran by the Amazon's which consisted of three individual's one being an aging Matriarch of the tribe Ke-Lun, also a lavender haired young warrior Xian-Pu and a young man named Mu-Tsu. Ranma stood before the doors of the cafe wearing a green sleeveless t-shirt, blue slacks, his shoes consisting of red kungfu slippers, his raven hair tied back in it's classic pigtail, a red umbrella hung casually over his left wrist.

"Dammit." Ranma spat feeling frustrated as he was trying to consider a possible way to confront his unwanted Amazon suitor without violence. _'C'mon man up all gotta do is walk in there and tell Shampoo we can't see each other anymore and it will be over.'_ he thought in an attempt too gain confidence. Steeling himself he started walking forward, pushing past the door's he was glomped by a very enthusiastic Xian-Pu

Xian-Pu feeling overjoyed as she hugged onto her future Husband to be. "Airen make Xian-Pu so happy you come to date yes?" she questioned gripping the raven-haired boy tightly his breaths becoming slightly labored.

"Can't breath.. Let go!" Ranma choked out, as he forcibly pried out of his unwanted lover's arms, once done he looked to Xian Pu's smiling features. "Shampoo is there somewhere private we can talk perhaps?"

Expecting this conversation since revelations that Ukyo had been removed from the Fiancée brigade Xian-Pu gave a nod turning on her right heel before proceeding towards the back, with a cursory glance. "Mu-Tsu watch orders please." she called in Mandarin as she passed, Ranma following closely behind. Once both teens arrived in the back store-room the lavender haired girl shut the door locking it, while Ranma proceeded further into the room considering his approach, at which point his unwanted fiancée leaped over glomping him once again.

"Ranma is Airen no?" Shampoo asked as she was holding onto Ranma tightly around the waist.

Ranma looked to Shampoo. "No I am not your Airen, and I have no wish to be with you shampoo." he said while pushing her away gently.

"That too...too bad." Shampoo said as she formed a slight wicked grin.

Ranma looked to her with a bewildered expression finally he realized something was wrong. "Hey wha..t did you do to..." he took two steps forward finally hitting the ground unconscious.

**(Dream-Skip)**

"Is Airen comfortable no?" Shampoo asked as she was busy making love to him.

Ranma stirred to consciousness to an unusual feeling down below the belt panic set in as he opened his eye's realizing what had just happened. "Get off me Shampoo!" he yelled trying to get his wrists free from their restraints looking over he got a glimpse of Hiroshi standing on the other side of the nearby window looking in with a shocked expression.

**(Dream-Skip)**

It is nightfall Somewhere in south Tokyo, a black utility vehicle with dark tinted windows sits outside a house with its engine running, the driver of the suv is reading a book trying to stay awake while keeping an eye on things, a storm rumbles overhead as rain falls in sheets the wind is blowing hard howling through the trees, from the look of the outside of the house you would get the feeling things were normal like any other household however this was farther from the truth than most would believe had someone been on the inside of the house they would have realized things weren't going so well for the family inside due to the debt they ran up with the local small time yakuza boss known to most as Shinji. Currently the battered and bruised father of the household was seated in one of the dining room chairs his wrists tied behind him, his feet were also tied to the chair's legs, not far from him was another gentleman wearing a black business suit his name Taiko Serigai. Taiko was a trigger happy man who worked for Shinji as a enforcer. Currently Taiko had the task of babysitting his bosses favorite doll and making sure she did as instructed, said doll was standing before the bound man popping her knuckles, her red hair was unbound and flowed down to just above her ass Taiko mused to himself that Red sure had a nice set of tits and a great ass but the rest of her outfit seemed blasphemous for a beautiful girl like red to be wearing of course he never questioned his boss about why he let Red dress the way she did he didn't want to wind up with his own pair of concrete shoes like so many others who had questioned Shinji's motives. Red was now dressed in a black duster she wore a black t-shirt emblazoned with a skull emblem under her duster her legs where hidden by bulky black cargo pants, it was a damn shame if you asked Taiko, under her duster near her waist the handles of two chrome handguns could be made out at either side of her torso both objects had yin-yang emblems hanging via small chains that came off the back of their handles which were barely visible.

"Please I promise to pay Shinji soon as I can... my hours have been low." The man chained to the chair pleaded, all the while the red-heads piercing blue eye's seemed to bore into his very soul.

Ranko slammed her fist into the man's gut. "Wrong answer you have the money just pay us our due and we will leave you alone." she stated in a frigid tone, since she hated dealing with customers who tended to lie about their ability to pay debts.

The man coughed up some blood from the hit trying to regain his breath while the other goon spoke up. "Shit Red he ain't going to talk why waste time and energy I mean you been working this guy over for half an hour now." he stated nonchalantly.

"Look man c'mon save us both some trouble quit lying and pay your debt.. and you will never see us ever again." Ranko offered, while shooting her current partner a glare as if to tell him to shut his mouth.

The man looked up into Ranko's deep blue eye's. "I am telling the truth I don't have the money if you give me a little more time I will have it please give me a chance."

"Enough of this bullshit Red shoot him." Came Taiko's order, as he nonchalantly lit up a cigarette.

Ranko still looking towards the bound man shook her head side to side in disbelief at her partners orders. "N-no absolutely not.. I ain't a killer." She stated, turning to her counterpart, just as her forehead met the butt of Taiko's firearm, at which point she staggered falling on the wood floor backwards her vision blurry, consciousness threatening to leave her as a shot rang out blood spattered onto her, she struggled to get her bearings, turning to her left she was mortified by the sight of the now deceased father more shot's rang out, from somewhere within the house the screams eventually silenced by a final shot, rolling onto her stomach Ranko slowly pushed herself up onto her knee's things still hazy for her.

A few moments later Taiko walked back into the living area fire arm still in hand his gaze on the one called red as she scooted back until her back was against the wall. "Shinji said you might do this... Red why do you have to be such a stubborn cunt.. I tell you to shoot the guy and that is what you should have done now I have to kill you then I have to have the displeasure of killing you're ex-fiance you're mother, father.. well you get the point you don't go against orders in this outfit." he stated in a menacing tone as the windows lit up from a lightning strike, thunder boomed.

"You lie Shinji wouldn't have wanted this.. dead people can't pay debts." Ranko argued in her naivety her vision still fuzzy, a look of fear and horror etched in her features.

Taiko laughed coldly, stepping closer to the sitting red-head. "You truly are a dumb bitch what do you think we do.. why do we have guns it's not for self defense you ignorant cunt.. the boss tells you what to do and you do it no questions asked now you are going to learn this lesson the hard way." he stated, as he raised his firearm taking aim at the woman known as Red.

Ranko's heart started to pound, as everything seemed to slow down, she could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall, she raised her hands cupping them her eye's closing. "**Mökö Takabisha** **!" **she shouted out, as Taiko's gun fired, the greenish blue colored ki generated attack disintegrated the traveling bullet and connected with the man's forehead producing a rather large hole, at which he fell to the ground steam rising from his forehead, his firearm clattered on the ground, going off the stray bullet embedding itself in the wall next to the right side of the martial artist's neck, a few minutes past as she lowered her shaking hands realization dawning on her at what just happened she killed once more in self-defense, she then looked up and to the left at the dead father, whose blood was still pouring out from the gunshot wound he took too his head, the words of her partner who was now dead by her hands still echoing in her head. A minute more went by and Ranma finally stood up, she walked towards the back door, unlocking it with her gloved left hand, she quickly fled the home, heading to the back of the estate, leaping over the fence, the rain pouring in sheets around her as she broke into a run which would take her to the only safe place she knew she could go, meanwhile the driver of the suv still in front of the house checked his watch noting the two individual's he had driven to the house had yet to return, at which point he put his book down on the suv's dashboard then opened the door getting out and shutting the truck door then headed up to the front door of the house, opening it he stepped in.

**(Dream-Skip)**

**Later that same evening... **

**Sonachi bar**

The Sonachi bar was like most pub's of its kind it was medium-sized brick building sporting four billiard table's, a bar with stools that stood in front of it, the bar's name was above the bar in neon lettering, a middle-aged Japanese woman currently operated the bar. To most patrons (Which currently there was no real customers in the bar) who frequented the bar they would have just considered it a normal place to drown you're sorrows or catch the Sunday football game, or whatever the occasion was for going there, and then you had a few of the patron's who were really in the employment of Shinji the bar's current owner. The storm was going strong outside, Shinji who was now in his office, looked out the window noting a flash of lighting, the wind howling through the nearby building's, and fence's could be made out, he waited patiently for word that tonight's job was done, the phone started to ring at which point he picked up the phone.

In the bar the front door came open, Ranma made her way into the bar her eye's seeming far away as she walked over to the bar sitting down, nearly falling off the stool, somehow righting herself she raised her eye's to the bartender briefly. "Give me a double."

"You're usual Red?" Kauru asked, as she looked over the red-head worriedly since she hadn't seen the martial artist so shaken before.

Ranma didn't bother to look up instead she gave a simple nod, her deceased partners words ringing in her head, she still couldn't believe Shinji would have ordered that family or even her ex and she be killed, or her own family for that matter. _'This isn't happening... this isn't happening wake up.. dammit wake up.' _she repeated over and over in her head.

Once Kauru poured the demon drink the red-head craved she then pushed it in front of the shaking young woman, at which she picked up the glass gulping down it's content's, at which she set the glass back down signaling for another round at which the raven haired bartender quickly poured another glass, while looking over to a nearby gentleman who watched on for a moment, before making his way back towards his boss's office.

Shinji after finishing up his call and now still waiting for his friend's phone call, turned to the knocking at his door, at which it opened and one of his goon's stepped in. "What you need Kaido?"

"Not sure Boss, Red's here she's slammin' down drinks like no other.. and Taiko didn't come back with her I think somethin' went wrong." Kaido relayed, as he watched his boss get up from his desk and walked towards the door, at which he waited for Shinji to walk past him before leaving the room shutting the door.

Shinji made his way over to the bar taking a seat by his favored doll, noting the way she was drinking, he placed his left hand on her left arm at which she quickly brushed him off.

"D-don't T-touch me." Ranma shakily stated, as she downed yet another drink, gunshot's and screaming ringing out in her thought's, a little blood spatter still evident on her face and neck from the families dead father.

Shinji looked too the red-head taking in her appearance, something had definitely shaken the girl from what he could tell. "Red where is Taiko?" he asked in a calm collected tone.

"H-how.. sho-hould I kn-know I-i a-ain't that mo-monster's kee-ke-keeper." Came Ranma's stuttering, hesitant, yet harsh reply, as she downed yet another shot of bourbon.

Shinji taking note of a patron walking in out of the rain, turned to Ranma. "C'mon Red." he requested, taking the woman's arm firmly, at which she slammed down one last drink, as he lead her to the stairs and up and too his room, at which they entered Ranma walked over to the couch taking a seat, while Shinji walked over to his cupboard retrieving a short glass, and a bottle of vodka, at which he walked over placing them on the coffee table in front of the shaking martial artist, then sat down on the couch on the far end.

Ranma reached down picking up the bottle opening it, then quickly pouring another drink for herself, quickly picking up the glass and drinking from its contents, the echoes in her head seeming to fade away with every drink.

"Red did something happen?" Shinji asked with worry for his so-called friend and asset, taking in her features, noting she was still packing heat which she usually never wore in his presence or in the bar for that matter.

Ranma finally looking over to Shinji hurt evident in her features. "Taiko k-killed them... he.. he shot them.. he said you ordered their death's and mine my family... my ex.. I told him you wouldn't do that... he insisted... did you Shinji please tell me it isn't so?"she shakily asked in hope that there was some mistake not wanting to believe what her late partner had told her was true.

"Shh-shh.." Shinji moved over by the red-head's side, taking her into a comforting embrace. "No I never ordered a hit on you or you're ex fiancé, you're family and.. and certainly not on Harry or his family." he lied, trying to calm Ranma down who was now crying tears streaming down her cheek's, she furiously wrapped her arms around him sobbing into his chest, a few minutes of this and the raven haired man, gently lifted Ranma's head kissing her on the lip's, the drunken distraught and sobbing girl returning his kiss vigorously, at which Shinji started to undress her at which she undressed him as well, the alcohol and horrifying event's clouding her judgment, once both were unclothed, Shinji then picked the red-head up as he got up taking her to his bed, at which he laid her down climbing on top of her kissing her deeply with which she returned, as he slowly parted her leg's positioning himself before sinking into her starting a lovemaking session that for the most part was one-sided since the red-head by this point wasn't in control of her action's and on the verge of passing out due to the alcohol she had consumed.

**(Dream-Skip)**

**The following afternoon...**

Shinji's room was rather spacious for the most part, furnishings in the room were rather expensive looking, paintings lined the walls most of which were probably stolen and worth a pretty yen, the marble flooring of the room was black, though currently covered in plastic, a gentleman who was struggling while strapped to a chair with many strands of ductape that was wrapped around his feet and torso to hold him in place, across from him snoozed a sleeping red-head who was obviously naked, the blanket covering most of her body with exception of her right side since she was laying on her left, she stirred some at the muffled screams of the nearby gentleman who was trying to get her attention, the sunlight shined brightly through the blinds of the window casting it's light directly on the red-heads face which cause her to open her eye's and quickly close them as it was to bright for her causing her hangover educed headache to haunt her, sitting up some, pulling her right leg up, Ranma looked down noting her exposed chest, then realizing she was currently naked and in a bedroom she didn't know, turning to the opening of a door she noted Shinji who walked in with five of his goon's, she pulled the covers up to cover her modesty, moving back and leaning against the headboard at which she took note of the bound man, she then looked to Shinji with disbelief.

"Ah so you're finally awake Beautiful.. you know we have a lot to discuss.." Shinji noted, before walking over to an empty chair taking a seat, then his gaze centered on the pigtailed martial artist.

Ranma's head throbbed as she tried to piece together the events of the night before. "Why..." she paused as the headache she was nursing throbbed momentarily. "Huh?" she queried still half awake.

"Well Red care to tell me where Taiko is.. I tried to get the information last night, but seemed all you cared about was fucking.. so maybe now you can explain what happened?" Shinji questioned looking to his favorite doll with a frigid gaze.

Ranma gained a spiteful expression as the nights event's came back to her in full. "You bastard you-"

"You what Red.. Answer my question where is Taiko?" Shinji yelled causing the red-head to wince her head throbbing.

The other gentleman in the room just watched on, taking position's near the north wall leaning against it. Ranma gritted her teeth feeling sick at what she had done the night before. _'Dammit.. that bastard..'_ she thought coldly. "I dunno he shot that entire family kid's an' all.. knocked me out and after that I dunno what happened.. all I remember is waking up and running here." she answered half truthfully.

"Don't lie to me Red I ain't stupid and you never could tell a good lie to save your life so spill it." Shinji commanded, his temper showing.

Ranma glared at Shinji... "I told you Taiko killed that entire family the wife the kid's... he was going to kill me so I...I." she couldn't finish her words, her mouth went dry.

"Taiko ordered you to kill Harry didn't he Red?" came Kaido's question, as he lit up a cigarette he retrieved from his pocket, taking a puff before putting his lighter away.

Ranma just nodded her head. "The job was to collect a debt not kill them.. I told him that.. but then he hit me with his gun, then went throughout the house shooting everyone." she answered her voice shaky, her conscience haunted, and the feeling of betrayal eating at her, Shinji after standing up walked around the bed now standing over her.

"Red... When you're partner tells you to do something especially if he is you're superior you follow his orders to the latter you don't deviate in this outfit." Shinji said coldly, backhanding the red-head across her face causing her lip to split, at which blood trickled onto the white satin sheet that covered her, she turned her gaze down cast feeling betrayed and angry, yet saddened, as her supposed friend now walked over to the front of the bed where the bound gentleman was.

Ranma then looked up meeting Shinji with a cold expression, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks, as realization finally dawned on her that not only had everything been a lie.. the monster standing in front of the bed had soiled her. Shinji making sure the red-head was looking directly at him gestured to the bound gentleman. "You remember you and Taiko's driver don't you Doll?. Ya see he owed debt's same as you and everyone else he drove you and my best friend since middle school too the job site, once it was over he was to drive you back and then go on his way his debt's paid, but thanks to curiosity he went to check on you both.. when he was supposed to wait in the truck.. instead he found Taiko dead on the floor with a hole in his head, and that makes him a witness.. and we can't have that... thanks to you we get to kill him." He said as One of the men standing by the wall walked over handing Shinji a small beaker with a liquid inside that gave off a steam like vapor, at which he upturned it over the gentleman's face it's content's instantly eating at the man's flesh as it's content's made contact, the man's screams muffled via the duct tape gag. Ranma started to lunge forward, when Shinji swiftly pulled his gun taking aim at her forehead.

"Don't try it Doll.. 'sides even if you killed me and my men here.. the order is already given should we die you you're entire family and you're ex will follow us to the grave.. you and I both know you can't protect them all. Now here is how things will go Doll I own you if I want you for anything you do it or I will order everyone you care for dead in a heartbeat you don't get no room for slipups." Shinji stated coldly, at which the red-head just moved back anguish evident in her eye's.

Later that day finally allowed off on h/her own Ranma took a train and a ferry arriving in Hokkaido several hours later, stopping by at a liquor store ordering some sake, and getting some hot water for a transformation to male, at which point he made a direct beeline to his friend and rival Ryoga's house arriving around eight fifty-nine, at which he approached the small house knocking on the front door, eventually after a few minute's went by and the raven haired boy started to leave when the door opened and Ryoga called out. "Hey Ranma what's up?"

"I-I do you mind if I come in Ryoga?" Ranma queried, turning to look at his childhood friend with haunted eye's, his hand's shaking somewhat.

Ryoga looked over the pigtailed martial artist noting he looked as if he had done the unspeakable. "Sure c'mon in Ranma." he called gesturing for his friend to come into his house, at which Ranma walked past and into the house walking over to the couch setting a bag down on the table, the fanged toothed young man closing the door after stepping back inside his home, then finding a seat on the chair opposite of the couch.

Stirs. Hmm?

Ranma...

Ranma...

Hey Ranma wake up...

**End of a troubled sleep...**

Ranma stirred in his sleep due to his ex-fiance patting him on the shoulder, instinctively batting at the soft hand. "mhms Huh?"

"Come on sleeping beauty it's time to get up Ryoga's at work and me and Dai are wanting to go somewhere so your going to need to watch your kid's." Akane called softly continuing to nudge her former fiancée.

Ranma rolled over opening one eye briefly, closing it then rolling back over. "I wanna sleep."

"Dammit Ranma wake up or I am going to get a bucket of ice water." Akane threatened, standing up giving the sleeping raven-haired boy a slight glare.

Daisuke sat nearby watching the exchange with some amusement, While his spouse continued to try and wake his friend up. "Was he always this hard to wake up in the mornings?"

"Oh you have no idea.. be right back." Akane replied, making her way towards the furo to grab a bucket and fill it. Meanwhile Rei started to cry, which caused the raven-haired boy to snap awake.

Ranma got up walking over to the nearby crib where his three children were looking inside, he reached for Rei picking her up. "What's wrong girl?" he casually asked the distressed child.

"Ah Ranma your awake thought I was going to have to use this to wake you up." Akane said upon returning to the bedroom, setting the full pail down by the door.

Ranma didn't answer the blue haired woman as he sniffed noticing the problem. "I'll get you fixed up honey." he softly told his child, walking over to the diaper bag with his daughter in hand.

Akane shrugged her shoulders. "Well anyways me and Daisuke gotta go for a bit see you later Ranma." she called as she and Daisuke left the room leaving Ranma to the task of changing his daughter's diaper.

Looking up to the clock Ranma noted it was now one in the afternoon. _'Dang knew I shouldn't have stayed up practicin' all night.'_ he observed as he finished up only to hear the cries of his other two babes. "Alright alright I am comin' hold on Hiroto and Neji." he called in a soft tone.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Well looks like Ranma is having nightmares again, specially of regretful past events, we grasp more onto what forged the red-head into the path she now follows, as well as learn she carefully weaves her own take on certain events when it comes to her loved ones. (Can't blame her there who wants to admit they slept with a Monster? even if they were drunk.)**


End file.
